Deal with God
by LILISPANK was here
Summary: Edward et Bella s'échappent,les Cullen en cavale,un monde qui bascule. Suspens,zic et sexy things. Heureusement qu'Emmett est toujours aussi marrant !
1. prologue

**Prologue**

**Deal with God**

.

Edward, Bella, leurs amis, leurs familles et ce tout petit coin de verdure et de givre que subissent les habitants de Forks, 10 mois sur 12 dans l'année, sont aujourd'hui connu du monde entier.

Vous toutes et tous se rappellent les beaux yeux torturés d'un Edward sombre, mystique et diablement sexy,

de son regard noir lorsqu'il est entré dans le réfectoire pour la première fois, de ses frères et sœurs et de cet aura d'interdit qui planait dans la salle, de la chevelure sage et peu soignée de la petite Bella, de ses fringues banales, de ses converses intemporelles et de ce son qui nous électrifiait ...

« Sex, sex, sex, cat, money, sex... ».

Tout le monde se souviendra que le deuxième volet était décevant mais que les couleurs n'en restaient pas moins magiques, puis,

que la suite était époustouflante et que OUI Edward je veux t'épouser ! Fut la seule chose que l'on pouvait hurler à la fin du troisième chapitre.

On se dira « Wow j'ai lu quatre livres en cinq jours ! ».

On se sentira un peu honteuse aussi de savoir que le mot CRIARDE a été rajouté dans le gros (hum) Robert et que sa définition est tout simplement : Nous.

On se demandera sans doute pourquoi la marmotte géante qui apparaît au début du premier film n'a jamais eu de fan alors que le banana-man des 100 Monkeys ( le groupe de Jackson O sexy Rathbone) lui, a droit à son propre Twitter.

Mais surtout et enfin, on se rappellera de tous les bon moments que nous avons passé, imaginant la douceur des lèvres d'Edward posées délicatement sur les nôtres, nous, Bella que nous sommes.

Nostalgiques, nous repenserons à toutes ces fictions qui nous aidé à tenir sur fanfiction, celles qui nous on fait pleurer, rire, jOui...,

hurler de dégoût ou tout simplement mourir de rire ( encore merci O toi qui pensait que le sperme d'Edward sentait la menthe)

et on se souviendra alors à jamais que nos vies ont été un temps So TWILIGHT.

Bientôt, ce sera la fin. Bientôt, le chapitre sera clos et nos vies reprendront.

Pour ma part, Lilispank, j'ai aimé, j'ai mangé et j'ai Biiiip Twilight pendant plus d'un an.

J'ai rencontré des tas de gens, j'ai découvert des tas de choses et j'ai compris l'amour, le vrai, en vrai !

Ma vie, elle a commencé ici et aujourd'hui, LILISPANK va céder sa place à AURELIE.

Voilà les gens, bienvenue sur ma nouvelle et dernière page des délires Liliesques.

J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me ferez encore partager toutes les belles reviews et toutes les émotions que j'ai pu susciter en vous avec mes nouvelles ou encore LOVEKILLS.

Ici et maintenant, je vous promets à nouveau du rire, des larmes et du sexe.

Mais surtout, je vous promets une fin et une belle.

**Alors on suit une toute dernière fois le lapin blanc et que le spectacle commence !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ps : Merci Christelle, merci Thomas. L'une est une muse, l'autre est Mon Dieu. (Oui, je vais épouser mon fan sur FF c pas ouf ça?)...Quant aux autres, je ne les oublie pas.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre Premier**

**Les Pensées de Bella**

Un peu avant la fin de mon histoire, notre héroïne fétiche va risquer sa vie, une nouvelle fois.

Pauvre Bell's !

Dans ce premier chapitre, vous allez découvrir ses pensées souvent confuses, ses souvenirs et les flashs qui lui reviennent en mémoire comme si une balle doom doom lui traversait la tête.

Ne vous laissez pas envahir par la peur de découvrir du chaos ou de la tristesse car à la fin du chapitre, vous comprendrez tout.

Et à la fin de l'histoire...Vous verrez bien **;D**

Ps :Si je devais choisir une chanson je prendrais du Placebo...

.

**POV BELLA**

**.**

« Je suis Bella Swan. . .

Je ne suis pas du poisson ou un vulgaire morceau de viande que vous pouvez torturer, vider ou juste buter.

Je suis humaine, je respire, je dors, j'aime les vampires et j'ai le droit de VIVRE !

...Ah et surtout, je vous emmerde ! »

Oui, j'aurais voulu avoir le cran de dire ça.

J'aurais pu me défendre avant de subir cette fin pitoyable et après tout ce que j'ai vécu, je méritais bien mieux.

**Nous somme le Jour J. **

La deadline de mon histoire et je suis dans la merde comme jamais.

Au milieu de ce gigantesque terrain vague, je marche la tête haute en vue d'une mort certaine et douloureuse.

Edward me suit de près et ceux que j'aime ne bougent pas d'un millimètre.

Le champs de bataille est vaste et des milliers de « soldats », sont là, prêts et entraînés.

Tout ce qu'ils veulent ? Notre mort. Tout ce en quoi ils croient ? La suprématie des vampires sur l'espèce humaine et today, c'est jour de paye !

Alors, j'imagine que ce qui va suivre, sera le carnage du siècle et tout ce dont j'ai envie après tant de mois de cavale et tout cet enfer,

c'est de retrouver mon chez moi, c'est d'avoir un avenir et d'être dans les bras d'Edward.

Mais non, je vais mourir, ici et aujourd'hui.

Parcourue de terribles frissons, j'hésite à faire un pas de plus.

Cette idée de mort, je m'y suis préparée depuis longtemps et ce matin je me sentais même sereine.

Mais là, tout de suite, pas moyen d'y croire et Edward aura beau me pousser, je ne peux pas aller à l'échafaud.

C'est la panique, merde je panique ! Je voudrais tant avoir la force de lui résister.

Mes converses s'enfoncent dans la terre à mesure que je lutte et mes larmes roulent sur mes joues alors que je supplie l'homme de ma vie d'arrêter ce sacrifice.

« Edward je t'en prie non !

- Bella, par pitié, ne résiste pas. Tu sais que c'est la seule solution mon amour.

Pardon Bella. Pardon. Pardon... »

Ses excuses deviennent des plaintes de désespoir et je regrette d'être si faible tout à coup, mais je ne veux plus de cette fin.

C'est tellement dur mon dieu !

Je suis la condamnée dans le couloir de la mort et je confirme, lorsqu'on s'en va, c'est toute sa vie que l'on voit défiler devant ses yeux.

.

**_If I only could…_**

_._

- Je tourne et virevolte sur moi-même.

La nuit est sublime, douce et les étoiles blindent le ciel.

Il fait si bon, on est en été, j'ai 21 ans.

- J'ouvre une immense boite si longue, si fine et mon cœur bat comme si c'était la première fois.

C'est mon télescope…

J'ai 14 ans lorsque Charlie m'offre ce sublime cadeau ,

le télescope que j'avais tant admiré quelques mois plus tôt dans la vitrine de ce grand magasin et ce soir au restaurant mon père me l'offre.

Je suis ébahie et la nuit est alors depuis ce jour devenue magique pour moi.

Les étoiles, les planètes et plus tard les nuits dans les bras d'Edward.

- Ma mère me fait goûter une figue, c'est granuleux, c'est rouge et c'est sucré, si sucré !

Je suis alors toute petite et sous mon grand chapeau d'été rouge, je me gave de fruits et mes rires illuminent le visage de Renée.

- Je pleure devant le mur de l'église, il est minuit.

Mon père vient de perdre les pédales comme ma mère autrefois.

Lui, c'est la première fois.

Il est malade de me voir souffrir et je ne supporte plus son absence.

Edward est parti, je suis seule.

_**Les souvenirs de ma vie s'embrouillent dans ma tête. **_

_**Je pense à mon enfance et d'un coup je pense à Edward. **_

_**Je me rappelle ensuite les odeurs, les couleurs et les images s'emmêlent de plus belle.. **_

_**If I only could.**_

- J'ai trouvé cette putain de boite de fécule de pomme de terre au supermarché et je crie YEEEES, il y a mon père, il rit, c'est bon de le voir rire.

- Je me retourne dans l'église à Pâques pour y voir mon ex.

Brrr Jacob a encore vachement grandi !

Après le départ d'Edward, Jake n'a pas cessé de me harceler et à 20 ans, j'ai craqué.

On est sorti ensemble, c'était différent, c'était chaud et trop différent.

Ce n'était pas lui.

Je me revoie alors le planter devant tout le monde.

Quelle horreur le pauvre, il mettra 4 ans avant de s'en remettre complètement.

Depuis il est toujours tatoué et ne traîne qu'avec sa meute de loups, exclusivement torse nu et crade au possible.

J'ai toujours eu le don pour attirer les cas. Sauf toi…

- Je sors de la salle de radio.

J'ai quelque chose de pas normal mais docteur génial Carlisle n'est plus là alors on ne sait pas et puis, je m'en fou, la vie continue.

Enfin...

- Je fais l'amour sur le toit d'une villa … Une petite piscine, un connard mais les étoiles et moi et plus de maillot.

Plus jamais je ne retrouverais le bas.

- Cela fait un an qu'Edward et sa famille m'ont quitté.

J'ai du perdre ma virginité avec un autre.

J'ai perdu ma flamme aussi et mon insouciance. Il me manquait tellement !

_**Mes souvenirs passent de drôles à terribles en un claquement de doigt. **_

- Emmett casse mon lit. Alice se prend une claque par Rosalie.

Putain, qu'est ce que j'ai aimé nos soirées « cap » !

- Le concert de U2, je le regarde depuis une colline sur les hauteurs de Los Angeles.

Wow, j'aurais voulu qu'Edward soit là.

Je suis dans une bulle avec Angie. Il y a Sunday bloody Sunday.

Elle me fait planer avec ses space-cookies.

- Je mate le 1er concert via Youtube. Il est 8h du mat in the world !

- Je me baigne toute nue, il fait toujours nuit et froid ! Brrr Forks ça craint !

- J'entre à la fac, me perds et d'un coup, smoke on the water.

Je photographie des mecs à poil dans la rue, il fait froid again, il porte des baskets roses.

- Je prie le ciel d'aider mon père. Je déménage avec ma mère.

Je dis adieux à Forks et jure de n'y jamais plus y foutre les pieds.

Tu parles, j'ai encore fail sur ce coup là .

_**Edward me serre les bras, **_

_**et je préfère repenser au pire, à sa fuite, à mes angoisses, à mes pires cauchemars, plutôt que d'ouvrir les yeux ici et maintenant.**_

_**Make a deal with God.**_

- Allongée sur une dalle, du Muse et moi.

- Il pleut, à nouveau. Port Angeles, quand tu étais encore là.

Tu me tiens dans tes bras. Les bateaux passent et repassent.

La lumière des spots m'aveuglent mais ce n'est pas ça qui fait battre mon cœur.

Ta main dans ma petite culotte, tes lèvres contre ma joue.

Tu m'embrasse.

« Il faut que tu n'oublie pas ça Bella! ».

Plus tard l'eau perle de mon front, la pluie. Tu t'arrêtes et m'arrête.

La pluie.

Tu t'approches et glisse ta main dans mes cheveux trempés.

La pluie.

Tes yeux pétillent les miens brillent. Tu me rends déjà si heureuse !

Ton corps s'approche du mien ? Un aimant.

Je frissonne, le froid ? Tu me souris, prends moi !

Ton souffle sur ma joue, ta peau fraîche, ton cœur qui ne bat pas, tu lèche ma joue et exulte.

La pluie.

_**Stop. Une pause**__. _

Cette image là, restée gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais, bloque toutes les autres et pendant un instant, je revis.

Toi et moi sur le pont. 1 fois, 2 fois, 3 fois, l'année dernière et si loin pourtant déjà, une éternité.

_**Les séquences défilent. **_

- J'écris ma première nouvelle à la fac, j'ai le traque.

- Je vomis après Space Mountain. Ma mère m'emmène à Disney avec Phil pour fêter mes exams.

Je n'avalerais plus jamais d'olives vertes.

- Je pleure sur le quai de la gare, elle s'en va. Je m'en vais.

Mes parents repartent dépités, je le quitte.

- Il ne m'a jamais aimé.

- Je reviens et ma jupe est courte. Je n'ai pas de culotte.

- me doigte dans l'ascenseur, sur le banc, dans les escaliers. Je vais me marier !...Ah non, ça c'était juste un rêve que j'ai fait.

- Tes textos sont hot en cours de gym. Je cache les miens.

- Je joue à la marchande dans mon ancien jardin avec ma voisine, j'ai 4 ans. Je traverse l'Etat, pour rejoindre Charlie.

- Je pars, il fait chaud, j'arrive et c'est humide...Mes cheveux, mon cactus, la honte.

- Jake m'épuise et ses motos me donnent envie de vomir. J'ai un accident.

- Je me bourre la gueule pour t'oublier. Je ne suis rien.

- On fait les boutiques, j'achète ma première vraie robe, j'ai encore l'espoir que tu reviennes avant le bal de promo. J'avais tord !

- « Bébé ? Ma princesse mon âme ? la futur femme qui va prendre un pied monstre ?

Mmmmmh tes pieds !

- Ta futur femme ? »

Je me suis trompée, je ne suis toujours pas mariée.

C'était encore un de ces rêves.

- J'imagine un tunnel sous mon jardin qui va à une contre-maison grotesque dont l'entrée serait le conteneur de la poubelle.

J'en parle à tout le monde, personne ne me croit.

J'aurais voulu que mon père construise ça pour moi mais il n'a pas le temps et nous partons avec maman.

- J'ai écrit 10 débuts de bouquin et jamais de fin.

- Je rentre dans un t-shirt Diesel taille 36 et je respire presque bien, c'est ma victoire.

Enfin, une taille adulte ! Enfin des seins !

- J'arrête d'avaler quand Eric parle de la table vide des Cullen au réfectoire.

C'est mon déclic.

- Je dépense le smic dans du matos et de la weeds.

Je ne sais même pas combien vaut le smic. J'ai 20 ans.

- « Non, tu es ma femme déjà. - Je t'aime toi ! »

...Et c'est comme ça toutes les nuits, dans mes rêves!

- J'ai mon bac, mon père se rue sur moi, il le savait avant moi. J'étais en retard.

- Il passe Dracula au cinéma. J'ose pas.

Mon père tombe malade après Entretien avec un vampire, est-ce ma faute ?

J'ai peur des vampires en fait depuis, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit.

- J'entre dans la boutique, j'ai la trouille pour elle.

J'en ressors piercée et même pas mal ! Angela me fera tout faire, elle est folle !

Putain de pizza !

Mais pourquoi mater des pubs comme ça quand on peut rien avaler parce qu'un clou te fait gonfler la langue au point de ne plus pouvoir parler ?

Ma mère me demande avec sourire si je suis devenue lesbienne.

Je ne lui offrirais plus jamais de livre sur le féminisme !

_**Mon cerveau fatigue, il y a trop de choses qui me tourmentent et une si petite vie. **_

- « Le chemin m'importe peu, seuls les actes comptent… » Merci Edward !

- Je revois ma tête lorsque je sors de la chambre.

- Son nom résonne à mesure que je jette le vibro au travers de la pièce.

Il me manque tant !

- Je voyage beaucoup, en avion, en bateau et j'attends que les heures passent dans ce putain de train.

- La vie c'est dur et je pleure toujours devant la télé.

- Je ne fais pas ce que je veux et quand je danse sur les pieds d'Edward, je crois que je lui plaît et j'aime ça.

Je ne veux plus me souvenir finalement.

C'est trop dur de se dire que c'est déjà fini….

Et si le film de toute une vie ne tenait que dans une seule page ?

Je ne veux pas être une ratée et pourtant...

Je ne suis pas courageuse. Je hurle face aux araignées.

C'est laid une araignée, j'ai peur d'en avaler.

Stupide, j'affronte une horde de vampires et j'ai toujours aussi peur des araignées qu'à mes 12 ans.

.

Autours de nous, tant de nomades obéissant à Aro et tant d'ennemis à combattre, je n'y arriverais pas.

J'aurais tellement aimer être à leur niveau et combattre.

J'y aurais mis tant de hargne !

_**You and me wouldn't be unhappy.**_

L'envie de vie me rattrape et je veux cet appart lumineux, blanc, spacieux.

Je veux ce rêve que j'ai crée.

Je veux ce bébé dont je t'ai parlé. Dehors la neige, dedans le silence.

Je me perds et me calme.

La tempête dehors n'est rien. Tu es là.

Je masse ce ventre rond, je souris.

Tu t'approches et ton odeur me rappelle ceux des bureaux de VF. Tu sens l'homme, le vrai.

Tes mains s'égarent sur ma peau et tu caresse l'ovale de ce gros bidon.

Je t'aime.

_**.**_

_**C'mon C'mon baby C'mon C'mon darlin**_

.

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais voulu mourir comme ça.

J'aurais voulu voir tout ça et hop, claquer.

Sans cérémonie, sans souffrance, juste pouf over and out.

Mais nooon bien sur, moi je vais avoir droit à la grande cérémonie, à la violence et au sang qui gicle.

Saloperie de vampire !

.

_**Je n'ai toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Je me focalise sur tout, j'ai peur.**_

.

-On danse au milieu des siens, je me sens bien.

C'est le plus bel anniversaire qui soit.

Lorsqu'il est revenu j'ai cru en ma chance, en mon bonheur...J'avais tord, encore.

- 1min30. C'est le temps qu'Edward met pour venir me voir.

1H30 C'est le temps que je mets pour faire ce gâteau aux fraises qu'elle aime tant, c'est le temps qu'il faut pour que je sois fin prête.

- C'est le lave-linge qui s'emballe et moi dessus …Que me fais-tu ?

- Je relis la lettre de Jacob qui m'aime encore mais pleure parce que tu m'as menti, putain mais où elle va ma vie ?

.

_**Ma tête est enfin pleine. Remplie à ras bord et pourtant ça tourne encore. **_

Peut être que c'est cette chanson sur replay. Ou peut être pas.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir mis Le Maroc dans l'UE en plein oral devant tous ces examinateurs

ou d'avoir voulu passer ma vie à me faire martyriser.

- Je n'ai pas dit au revoir à Alice et j'aurais voulu tout pleins de câlins.

- J'aime les bonbons acidulés autant que je déteste les croquer

et je cherche partout où je vais ces longs réglisses qui me rappellent que je suis encore petite.

Je me rappelle tous ces après midi où Alice me demandait de lui décrire les goûts, les sensations de toutes ces friandises dans ma bouche...

Qu'est ce qu'on a pu rire, c'était étrange mais sensas.

J'aurais voulu refaire tout ça.

- Il ne m' a jamais trompé mais moi oui dans les bras d'un autre et pourtant c'était Edward-même ce soir là,

ce soir là où j'ai cru qu'il jouait, que je n'étais rien et qu'il ne reviendrait jamais.

Même ce soir là, je savais.

_**Ça a toujours été lui.**_

- Airport, il est 9h. J'aime les avions et les destinations.

Les tapis roulant et les bagages qui défilent.

Ces moments sont les miens et la prochaine fois, ça sera pour moi et New York. Rêve !

Et voilà, me voici au bout du voyage.

Mes doigts sont glacés, mes yeux trop fatigués.

Réduite et fébrile, si je n'avais pas Emmett qui me pousse lui aussi à me regarder la vérité en face,

alors je pourrais encore m'évader et m'oublier dans mes pensées mais là n'est plus la question.

Dans quelques minutes, je serais debout devant lui, mon destin.

A moi d'y faire face.

Aller, à trois. 1,

.

.

**If I only could make a deal with God…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Voici l'histoire. Bella a connu Edward à Forks comme dans l'original.

Mis à part quelques délires en plus, la trame veut qu'Edward est parti, sans raison, dévastant notre douce et maladroite héroïne.

Durant son absence, Bella a survécu et l'a surtout beaucoup attendu.

Mais Edward n'est pas revenu dans sa vie lorsqu'elle s'est jetée de la falaise et son bal de promo, elle l'a passé seule avec son père devant la télé.

« Danser c'est pour les filles d'abord ! ».

Oui, Bella à ce moment là, n'avait plus tellement de choses intelligentes à dire.

A la remise des diplômes, Edward ne l'admirait pas soucieux de ce futur proche qu'il craignait tant.

Non, Edward n'est pas revenu cette année là non plus.

Lorsque vous avez lu les pensées de Bella, vous avez dû vous poser milles questions et elles auront des réponses.

Mais en attendant, laissons la bataille pour la fin et donnons à Bella encore un peu de temps avant d'affronter sa destinée.

Revenons donc au tout début de **notre** histoire.

Bella est en fac.

La fac du coin.

Elle étudie tout et rien et passe sa vie entre les cours, Angela, les fêtes et du grand n'importe quoi. Edward rythme ses nuits.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, elle rêve de lui, de mariage (oui Bella veut secrètement se marier) et surtout de sexe...

La vie banale de cette fille banale qui a connu une famille de vampire se passe tout simplement et c'est tout de même mieux ainsi.

Enfin ça, vous le saurez dans le chapitre 2, la semaine prochaine...

Oui, moi aussi je vous aime ;D

**Lili**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**...**

**E comme...Edward**

**...**

**Ola les gens !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et **

**surtout merci d'être encore au rendez-vous !**

**Vous êtes trop sensas et j'ai beaucoup de chance !**

**Merci à Cricri ma cherry et à mon Edward des îles !**

**(Vous me subissez au quotidien, vous avez du mérite!)**

**En ce qui concerne certaines reviews, je ne peux y répondre, FF fait des siennes !**

**So, merci pour vos reviews et pour lunatic Orgs, je suis très touchée de savoir que la fic a encore vachement de succès. **

**Malheureusement, je ne peux la continuer seule mais je pourrais peut être donner une fin version Bella, vous me direz...**

**En attendant, retrouvons les Cullens et pour bien commencer la lecture, **

**détendez-vous, installez-vous bien et sortez vos culottes fétiches !**

**Allé, music !**

_**30's To Mars, pour vous servir.**_

**EnjOy **

.

.

La parole revient à Edward votre honneur !

.

Dans ce second chapitre, vous allez retrouver le beau goss vampire que tout le monde adore.

Nous sommes au début de notre aventure et Edward est en pleine dispute avec Carlisle.

Cela fait bien longtemps que la famille Cullen a quitté Forks et cet exil que vous allez découvrir totalement forcé, Edward, ne le supporte plus.

Jamais, notre héros n'aurait laissé sa bien aimée, la prunelle de ses yeux, celle qui lui a donné lumière et souffle de vie, seule, loin de lui.

Non, non, Edward aimait Bella comme un fou et malgré tout le mal qu'il pensait lui faire,

toute la culpabilité qu'il avait de lui nuire,

Edward était bien trop égoïste pour la laisser partir.

Il n'a donc pas décidé de s'exiler en Amérique Latine et n'a jamais imaginé de plan ou d'excuse bidon pour la plaquer.

Lors du tragique anniversaire de Bella où Jasper avait faillit la tuer, Edward n'eut pas la nuit pour repenser à l'avenir et à la sécurité de son humaine.

Non.

On ne lui a pas donné ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour prendre une décision, faire son propre choix.

Ce soir là, en revenant de chez Bella, Edward subit un choc sans pareil, carrément monumental.

Alors qu'il conduisait en direction de la villa, brutalement, une forme lui apparut sur la route.

Une forme sombre, pas très grande mais si agile qu'il ne put contrôler son véhicule et Edward eut l'un des pires accidents de sa non-vie.

Bien sur, un vampire ne peut en aucun cas perdre le contrôle ou même courir un quelconque danger lors d'un carambolage mais Edward n'avait pas eu juste un accident.

La forme presque humaine sur la route était celle d'une enfant, à l'air fragile, à l'air innocent.

Mais une enfant avec une force phénoménale et un pouvoir surpassant de loin ceux d'un simple vampire comme notre Edward.

Ce soir là, Edward eut la visite d'un nouveau né d'une dizaine d'années à tout casser.

Et cet être ignoble et interdit n'était pas là par hasard.

Tout d'abord, il y eu le choc visuel et l'esquive en donnant un trop rapide coup de volant puis, des tonneaux, des dizaines de tonneaux et la caisse se crasha contre une falaise.

Dans l'épave en feu qu'était devenue la caisse, Edward tentait désespérément de sortir sans s'y brûler les ailes et le fait que l'enfant s'opposait à lui, avec la même vitesse et la même violence, n'arrangeait en rien le vampire.

Alors Edward se mit à hurler, il cria le nom d'Alice, il appela à l'aide et pensa à sa Bella.

Oui, même en danger, ses premières pensées allaient toujours vers son adorée.

Et ce soir là, il crut ne plus jamais la revoir .

Il se vit mourir brûlé et désossé.

L'enfant feulait et riait de le voir si mal en point.

A mesure qu'il reculait, les flammes se rapprochaient de lui et lorsqu'il dégageait de la tôle, la petite fille secouait la voiture, froissait de ses propres mains l'acier, tant et si bien qu'Edward en était le prisonnier.

Ses vêtements en lambeaux prirent feu et bientôt il se transforma en un gigantesque brasier.

La nouveau-né gagnait.

Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'elle crut en entendant les gémissements de douleur d'un Edward en flamme.

Mais, manque de bol pour elle, Edward n'était pas un vulgaire vampire nomade et solitaire.

Non, Edward avait une famille et en quelques minutes, Emmett et Alice se retrouvèrent sur les lieux de l'accident.

La gamine, affolée de voir arriver le grand frère d'Edward, détalla et se fondit dans l'obscurité.

Elle devait avoir un don pour ça et de toute façon, la priorité des Cullen à ce moment précis n'était ni la vengeance, ni la capture.

Emmett et Alice, était là pour sauver leur frère.

Ainsi, Edward fut éteint rapidement mais déjà bien atteint, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

On l'avait mis à terre, presque plus de fringues et une peau carbonisée.

Alice aurait voulu hurler de rage en voyant Edward dans cet état là mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de l'emmitoufler dans le peu de vêtements qu'Emmett pouvait lui donner.

Un t-shirt en guise de couverture et une veste pour cacher le haut de son torse.

Mon Dieu qu'Edward souffrait en cet instant !

Il se contractait de douleur dans les bras de sa sœur.

Jamais il n'avait subit pareil horreur exceptée lors de sa transformation et il se sentit bien pire, comme si le venin dans son corps brûlait à nouveau jusqu'à l'en rendre fou.

Alice, le serrait dans ses bras et assise derrière lui, tentait de le bercer...

Accompagner sa douleur, le calmer.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux couleur cendre à présent et lui parlait de la manière la plus douce qui soit.

Elle lui parla de Bella.

Seul son nom était bénéfique pour lui, comme si Isabella était un remède aux maux du vampire.

Emmett ne put rester longtemps là sans rien faire, il parti donc à toute allure dans les bois.

Laissant la voiture en flamme et le monstre s'échapper pour de bon.

A peine eut -il viré ses fringues pour les donner à Edward, qu'il se mit à cavaler.

Il revint fort heureusement très vite et pas seul.

Jasper était à ses côtés, prenant sur lui culpabilité et souffrance.

Il ne regarda même pas Edward et se focalisa sur sa femme qu'il ressenti si triste, tellement dévastée par cette soirée et s'occupa alors de la voiture enflammée.

Emmett lui, tendit à Edward la gorge ouverte d'un animal mort.

Il avait retrouvé Jasper dans les montagnes et tous les deux s'étaient mis à chasser pour Edward.

Il lui fallait reprendre des forces, il lui fallait du sang.

Edward ne mourrait pas cette nuit. Non, impossible.

Cependant, grand blessé, il eut beaucoup de mal à s'abreuver de l'animal et malgré l'aide d'Alice, il mit un temps fou à ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche.

Il leur fallut donc à tous, beaucoup de patience et petite gorgée par petite gorgée, le sang frais pansa ses blessures et calma les brûlures.

A ce stade là, Edward ne pouvait toujours pas se redresser seul et encore moins marcher.

Ses frères le transportèrent alors à pied, suivis d'Alice.

Tous les trois prirent grand soin de ne pas le briser et arrivés à la maison ce fut le drame pour le reste de la famille.

Rosalie était restée avec les parents pour les rassurer après le départ urgent d'Alice et d'Emmett.

Mais lorsqu'Edward fut amené dans le living et qu'Esmée vit son fils dans ce terrible état,

celle-ci craqua littéralement et se rua sur lui.

Carlisle intervint très vite et finalement on transféra le corps d'Edward dans sa chambre.

Après de très nombreux soins et énormément de sang, le vampire récupéra un peu de sa peau d'albâtre et de sa couleur de cheveux.

Ses yeux restaient pourtant clos et nul ne sait ce qu'il ressentit en cet instant.

Il ne dit mot et ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

Autour de lui, les siens se questionnaient et cherchaient une raison à ce massacre, n'importe laquelle mais rien, l'incompréhension régnait dans la maison.

C'est alors que Jasper réapparut.

Couvert de sang et torse nu.

Il était lacéré de partout et mordu comme lorsqu'il combattait auprès de Maria, autrefois.

Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

En chassant l'ours pour Edward, Jasper tomba né à né avec l'enfant.

La même petite fille qui s'en était prise à notre héros quelques heures plus tôt.

Elle le surprit lui aussi et le combat fut rude.

Jasper mit fin à ses non-jours non sans galérer et pour preuve, il en rapporta la tête, tant la chose était incroyable.

Tout le monde fut choqué et la tête encore animée fut vite envoyée au feu.

C'était atroce, c'était surnaturel, c'était irréaliste.

Avant de se faire démembrer, la petite s'exprima et Jasper seul témoin de ses dires raconta à tout le monde le comment du pourquoi.

La nouveau-né avait pour cible les Cullen, n'importe lequel ou tous même.

Elle avait été crée pour ça et elle n'était pas la seule.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la famille et comme s'ils n'avaient pas le choix, d'un coup, tous se préparèrent à partir.

Il fallait en savoir plus, il fallait dégager. Le message était clair.

Partir ou périr, partir et laisser les humains loin de toute menace.

Car si les Cullen étaient en danger, découverts à Forks, alors tout Forks était en danger et bien sur, il fallait laisser Bella.

Et cela, Carlisle n'en démordrait pas.

Alors, dans un silence de mort, le médecin resta seul dans la chambre avec son fils.

Il profita de sa faiblesse et lui cacha ses pensées.

Edward ne se laisserait pas faire mais Carlisle n'avait pas le choix.

Dans un grand fracas, il brisa certains os d'Edward lui arrachant de nouveaux hurlements de douleur et l'on emporta son corps meurtrit loin de leur villa, loin de ce monde qu'ils aimaient tant.

Loin de Bella.

Depuis ce jour, les Cullen survivent et pleurent sans larme.

Edward ne pardonnera jamais le geste de son père et c'est pour cela qu'il se dispute sans arrêt avec lui.

Tous les jours Edward lui reproche leur fuite, les tortures qu'il a subit et l'abandon prématuré de sa belle.

Tous les jours Edward tente de trouver le moyen de récupérer son ancienne vie et tous les jours depuis cette nuit, il le menace et le culpabilise.

Bien sur, il lui suffirait de désobéir aux ordres de Carlisle.

Partir en direction de Forks, se confronter à Bella, s'excuser, ramper à ses pieds même !

Mais, tout n'est pas si simple et lorsque le beau blond vénitien torturé à mort sort du bureau de son père aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas que la porte qui vole en éclat...

.

**POV EDWARD**

**.**

« Tu n'es pas mon père. Tu n'en mérite même pas le nom ! »

Les vitres du bureau de verre explosent et les murs tremblent.

Personne ne prendra la peine de ramasser les débris car après tout ce qui vient de se dire, personne ne bouge d'un millimètre dans la tour Cullen.

Mais, tout cela fait désormais parti du quotidien de ma famille.

J'avance à grand pas.

Sous mes semelles, craquent les morceaux de porte que je viens une fois de plus de briser.

Je déteste ma non-vie, je la hais !

Et je ne comprend plus leurs pathétiques mensonges.

Oui, toute cette vie n'est qu'une mascarade, une pantomime qui dure depuis trop longtemps.

Il suffit.

« Des nouvelles Alice ? Comment va t-elle aujourd'hui ? »

Je retrouve ma sœur, comme à son habitude, perdue dans les pensées de mon adorée...à distance.

Elle scrute l'horizon, debout face au gigantesque miroir de sa chambre.

On dirait qu'elle s'admire à longueur de journée mais il n'en est rien.

En vérité, elle tente tout bêtement de se relier à Bella, de voir son avenir, à travers le reflet.

Les miroirs, une symbolique bien à elles qui remonte à ce triste jour où James a tenté de nous nuire.

La salle des miroirs, la première prémonition qu'Alice à dessiné pour Bella.

Leur connexion en quelque sorte.

« Tu es cruel Edward.

- Le monde est cruel Alice. Réponds moi. Comment va Bella ?

- Cruel.

- Je suis inquiet et désorienté et et et fou de rage !

- Mais ?

- Mais j'irais m'excuser. Satisfaite ?

- C'est mieux que rien. »

Alice ne me regarde même pas et pourtant je sais à quel point je la déçois.

Je déteste ça.

Je ne me reconnais plus, je ne la reconnais plus.

Nous ne sommes fait que de pierre, plus rien d'autre...

« Elle va bien. Une nouvelle journée d'humaine qui passe pour elle.

- Et elle ne parle ni ne pense à moi ?

- Comme d'habitude Edward. Un coup elle respire, un autre elle te maudit.

- Bien. Merci »

Alors que j'allais presque ressentir de la joie en prononçant son prénom, il a fallut que ma sœur me parle de ça.

Maudire.

Oui, Bella n'éprouve plus d'amour pour moi. Juste de la haine.

J'en ai la gorge serrée.

Je dois aller chasser.

« Edward, avant que tu t'en ailles, il faut qu'on parle.

- Que veux-tu rajouter ?

Qu'elle se pique à l'héroïne pour oublier même mon nom ?

Ou que je suis un fils indigne qui blesse tout le monde ?

- Ne feule pas Edward. Je ne suis pas ton ennemie et j'approuve ta décision.

- Quelle décision ?

- Tu verras. Pars chasser maintenant et Edward ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Lorsque tu rencontrera Jasper, donne lui ça. »

Alice me balance une petite boite.

D'un geste vif, je rattrape au vol l'objet et très vite l'identifie avant de tourner les talons.

« Ce sera fait Alice.

- Soit. »

Nos rapports ont tellement changé qu'il me semble que jamais plus je ne retrouverais mon Alice, ma petite sœur au regard brillant qui se balançait de branches en branches, agile et gracieuse telle une Etoile du Bolchoï.

Tout a terriblement changé.

Mais je la comprends et l'attitude de Jasper n'arrange rien à l'affaire.

Quel chaos depuis notre départ !

Et tout cela par ma faute.

Uniquement ma faute.

Si j'avais pu résister à Bella, tout le monde en serait plus heureux et je n'aurais pas à donner à Jasper cette boite de lentille pour qu'il puisse cacher aux nôtres ses yeux gorgés de sang humain.

Quel gâchis !

.

Bien plus tard, au sommet de la montagne, j'essuie d'un revers les restes de mon déjeuner et c'est en m'asseyant près de ma proie que je me noie dans mes pensées, à nouveau.

Les mots d'Alice me reviennent en tête et je repense à ces dernières années.

A l'époque, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

J'avais tout pour moi.

Une famille unie et aimante, une couverture humaine sympa dans le lycée de Forks et ma Bella.

Le rayon de soleil dans ma nuit.

Nos jeux, nos messages, les cœurs qu'elle dessinait sur les vitres de ma voiture en soufflant dessus...

Je faisais le mec ennuyé de devoir nettoyer ses traces de buée mais en réalité j'adorais ça.

Déjà parce que moi la buée, le souffle, tout ça, trop peu pour moi mais surtout parce qu'elle rayonnait et qu'elle m'aimait, elle me le montrait tous les jours.

Et moi, je l'ai abandonné.

Je l'ai abandonné sans aucune raison.

Voilà, du jour au lendemain, Bella s'est retrouvé sans nous, seule envers et contre tous et ça, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Faible et stupide, je ne suis rien sans elle et le souvenir de son baiser lorsque je l'ai laissé ce soir là devant chez elle, est la seule chose qui me retient sur cette terre.

Tout le reste me tue à petit feu.

Les visions d'Alice, tout ce qu'elle tente de me cacher au sujet de Bell's et que je vois quand même en sondant son esprit malgré moi.

La première fois de Bella.

Son bal de promo.

Sa première cuite.

Sa peur d'être enceinte de ce chien de Jake.

Ses larmes.

Ses crises.

Ses cauchemars.

Et même ses rêves et fantasmes que nous ne pourrons jamais réaliser.

Je l'ai détruit et crétin que je suis, je déteste encore plus savoir qu'elle pourrait m'oublier.

J'aurais tant voulu être là pour elle, j'aurais tant voulu être celui qui tient sa main ou assure ses pas de maladroite.

J'aurais voulu être juste là, humain pour elle.

J'ai imaginé des centaines de fois notre vie à deux et puis plus tard notre éternité ensemble.

Je vois toujours les mêmes choses.

Un grand espace blanc, un lit immense, de légers voilages lin et elle, qui me prend par la main...

Enfin bref, tout ceci n'arrivera pas et je dois arrêter de me torturer.

Elle finira par m'oublier et sera mille fois plus en sécurité loin de nous.

Ignorante et humaine.

C'est d'ailleurs sans doute cela qu'Alice a vu.

Elle a dû voir ma décision d'en finir avec Bell's.

« De toute façon elle est condamnée.

- Emmett ? Depuis quand tu ?

- Je suis là depuis un bon moment et tu réfléchis trop à voix haute, vieux.

- Je me croyais seul et en parlant j'ai l'impression de ne plus entendre les milliards de voix insipides qui envahissent ma tête.

- Je sais, c'est dur d'être un monstre de foire.

- J'aime ta sollicitude mon frère et 'insipide' c'était pour toi.

- Va z y insulte le mec le plus fort de la planète.

- Ah ouais tu sais cke ça veut dire toi 'insipide' ?

- Ouais Emmett est le plus fort de tous d'abord ! Même Superman est un Pd face à EmmettSuper VampireCullen.

- Ok, je laisse tomber. »

Lorsqu'Emmett tripe sur les comics, il est comme moi lorsque je repense à Bell's, irrécupérable.

Mais de tout le clan, il est surtout le dernier qui ne m'insupporte pas.

Sa présence au contraire m'apaise et me rappelle qu'il m'a sauvé des flammes.

Il a été balaise sur ce coup là et j'aurais tellement voulu lui épargner tout cela.

J'ai fait souffrir tant de personnes par mes conneries putain !

Entre Alice qui ne rie plus, Jasper qui tue de plus en plus d'humains, Emmett qui, à chaque fois qu'il me voit repense à mon corps en flamme et maman et Rose et Bella. Bella, mon Isabell-

« Edward, ne repars pas dans tes pensées, tu va encore te murer.

- Désolé.

- Edward, j'ai vu le carnage à la maison et je pense que tu devrais écouter Alice et t'excuser.

Et puis va ramasser les morceaux, Rosalie a glissé sur le verre et ses talons n'ont pas survécu.

En ce moment même, les filles enterrent la paire de pompe dans le jardin et c'en est archi ridicule.

- Rosalie tomber ? Les vampires sans équilibre c'est étrange non ?

- Que veux-tu, elle est perturbée tu sais.

- Par quoi ? Si je me souviens bien, elle n'y était pas ce soir là, rien ne la retenait là-bas et puis merde !

Elle ne portait pas spécialement Bella dans son cœur alors-

- Un jour tu comprendras. »

A ses mots, je me lève d'un bond.

Plus furieux que jamais.

Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre moi de ses talons et de ses états d'âmes à elle ?

Et moi alors ?

Qui se soucie de moi hein ?

C'est moi le vampire meurtri !

C'est moi le pauvre type devenu une loque, chétif à mort qui ne sait plus courir vite ou penser vite ou juste être un vrai vampire depuis l'accident !

C'est moi qui a perdu Bella ! C'est moi qu'on doit plaindre bordel !

« Non je ne comprendrais pas ! Je ne veux pas comprendre et ta femme je l'emmerde !

- STOP ! »

Sans que je ne sache comment, Emmett s'est jeté sur moi et je me retrouve la face à terre, maintenu par sa force et mon désespoir.

Plus l'envie de me battre.

« Pitié Emmett achève moi.

- Ta gueule Eddy, tu ferme bien ta gueule et tu m'écoute attentivement.

- Comment tu veux que je fasse autrement tu m'écrase !

- Suffit Edward !

Tes plaintes, tes jérémiades, ta colère et ton air à la con condescendant y en a marre !

Tu n'es pas un minable, tu n'es pas perdu et si jamais O grand jamais tu insulte encore une seule fois Rosalie, je te brise la nuque !

Tu te rappelle quand papa t'a pété les jambes ?

- Connard.

- J'ai pas fini ! »

Je voudrais me retourner et me le faire ce mec !

Sérieux je suis qu'une merde, j'ai tellement plus de force que mon propre frère me fout la raclée de ma vie là. Pathétique.

Et le pire ? C'est qu'il a raison ce con et qu'une fois résigné au sol, la fureur s'estompe peu à peu et je revois à nouveau.

J'étais aveuglé, tellement aveuglé que tout m'a échappé.

Les propos d'Alice et d'Emmett prennent alors un sens nouveau et je comprends un peu mieux.

Ainsi, quand mon frère reprend la parole, je capte tout à nouveau plus vite que quiconque.

«Edward, on a reçu un nouveau message. »

Merde !

.

**POV ALICE**

.

Pauvre de nous, qu'allons nous devenir ?

Je regrette les jours heureux passés à Forks et mon attitude insouciante de cette époque me manque.

Mais ce qui me manque le plus, c'est Jasper. Mon Jasper.

Et d'ailleurs, le voici.

« Mamzelle.

- La chasse a été bonne ?

- Tu peux le dire, bonne oui elle a été.

_Mon sang se glace à cette réponse, l'enfoiré ! Il ne sait donc pas que je vois tout ? _

- Et tu n'as pas croisé Edward par hasard ?

- L'ombre d'Edward tu veux dire ? Si, si, je l'ai bien croisé.

_Mais je t'en prie Jay, reprends moi, j'adore quand tu fais ça...Les nerfs me montent._

- Et il ne t'a rien donné ?

- Si, il me l'a donné.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc quoi Alice ? »

Jusqu'à présent tournée vers le miroir, je me détache de l'objet et me retrouve face à face avec celui que j'ai du mal à encore appeler mon mari.

« Et donc, pourquoi ne mets tu pas tes lentilles Jasper ?

Tu sais très bien ce que fera Carlisle s'il découvre ton petit jeu.

- Enfin, tu le dis ! Enfin tu ose me dire la vérité en face !

Et Carlisle si tu veux tout savoir, le sait déjà.

Tout le monde est au courant Alice.

Je pue l'humain à des miles à la ronde alors les lentilles tu m'excuseras mais je vais m'en passer désormais.

- Ah ouais, tu le prend comme ça ?

- Oui, je le prends comme je veux, si t'es pas contente princesse, c'est ton problème, pas le mien.

- Ne m'appelle pas princesse et change de ton avec moi !

Tu as oublié en plus de ta promesse, à qui tu t'adressais ?

Je suis ta putain de femme Jay !

J'ai droit à un peu plus de considération et vire moi cette chemise ! Tu pue **l'humaine** oui !

- Ouuu mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la petite puce.

Tu as raison Lice tu es ma femme et tu as des devoirs envers moi.

- Ca m'ferait mal tiens ! Quels devoirs ?

- Déjà celui de m'épauler et d'être franche avec moi et puis apporte moi de nouvelles fringues si tu veux que j'en change. Femme.

- O putain Jasper sors d'ici je vais t'étriper !

- Ah ouais ? Essaye un peu pour voir !

Tu crois que je rompt les règles pour m'amuser ou parce que j'ai été traumatisé ?

Je ne suis pas Edward ! Je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort moi !

Je fais ça pour nous.

- Minable !

- Tu es idiote à ce point ou quoi ?

On est pas dans la forêt magique où les fées vivent dans les arbres.

- Ne dis pas ça !

- Si Alice, il faut que je le dise. Les fées n'existent pas !

- Tu es un monstre Jasper Whitlock !

- Non bébé, je suis réaliste. On est en guerre, on fuit tous les trois jours.

Tu crois que c'est en bouffant du lièvre qu'on va combattre tous ces enfants surpuissants ?

Et tous ces vampires ? Je fais ça pour nous bébé.

Je serais plus fort et plus prêt que jamais pour nous protéger.

Tu dois me croire, je ne te mens pas. Regarde dans l'avenir putain ! Pas dans celui de Bella.

Ouvre les yeux Alice, je suis déjà plus fort que tout le clan Cullen réuni.

- N'importe quoi !

Ah ouais ? Tu me crois pas ? Alors résiste à ça petite fille ! »

.

**POV JASPER**

.

J'ai repris le contrôle sur ma non-vie et j'ai fait le bon choix, j'en suis persuadé.

Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à lutter contre Alice.

J'ai envie de la tuer dès qu'elle l'ouvre en ce moment et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi.

Bien évidemment, je regrette tout de suite après et à chaque fois, je repars chasser de l'humain pour me défouler.

L'odeur, le goût, le frison, c'est grisant de rebouffer correctement mais à la fin de chaque repas, je repense à elle et je me sens atrocement coupable.

C'est un cercle vicieux qui commence à me saouler. Un peu comme Ali là tout de suite.

Merde, j'y suis allé un peu fort je crois, elle ne se relève pas.

« Alice debout. Allé ma grande tu va pas être Ko dès le premier round ?

-Espèce de chien ! »

Wow elle est balaise pour une demi portion en fait.

Elle se relève et d'un bon me fout à terre .

C'est marrant, je ne m'étais jamais battu avec ma femme et étrangement, ça m'excite.

Je ne suis décidément pas normal.

« Alors tu souffre hein chérie ? Tu vois c'que ça fait de manger équilibré ?

- Jasper tu me connais mal, je vais te faire regretter d'être né.

-D'être né ou de t'avoir rencontré ?

- Salaud ! »

Les mots me viennent comme le venin et ça défoule grave !

Bien sur, je ne crois pas un traître mot de ce que je lui dit mais dans le fight, l'insulter la rend encore plus piquante.

Et plus forte aussi je dois dire.

« Alice, lâche cette commode.

- Pourquoi Jasper ? Tu l'aime cette commode ? Oh mais oui c'est TA commode.

Oups, a plus commode. »

Elle est complètement folle et là elle va trop loin.

Ah ouais tu jettes les meubles par la fenêtre ? Ok, on va jouer !

« Manolo, Loboutin, McQueen, Dior oh et tes préférées, tes ballerines Cacharel.

Une édition quoi déjà Alice ? Limitée exclusivement faites pour toi, c'est bien ça ?

- Jasper tu n'oserais pas ?

- J'vais m'gêner ! Tu me trompes depuis trop longtemps avec ces trucs ridicules et je suis un mec jaloux que veux-tu.

- Jasper pose tout de suite ces chaussures.

- Lesquelles Ali ?

- Jasper ne fais pas ton connard et lâche ces chaussures !

- Tu as dit le mot juste cherry.

- Noooooon !

- Oups.

- Je vais te tuer ! »

Mince, j'y suis allé vraiment trop fort là et j'ai merdé en beauté.

Alice traverse la pièce et le carnage commence.

Elle me lacère et me mord et putain ça fait mal !

On se bat alors comme des chiens et elle est si rapide et si petite que j'ai du mal à la maîtriser...

Une vraie furie !

Rien ne l'arrête pas même mes coups les plus violents.

Je la balance au travers du mur et elle revient comme un boomerang.

Note pour moi même, ne jamais plus massacrer ses chaussures.

« Allé Alice, viens voir, viens voir papa. »

En mode « attaque » nous nous fixons sans jamais détourner nos regards et j'ai hâte qu'elle craque.

J'use alors de mon don et lui balance fureur et soumission... deux parfums qui mêlés ensemble rendent timbré n'importe qui.

Mais pas Alice.

A l'instant même ou mon empathie l'agresse, elle se redresse et se calme d'un coup, comme si tout avait basculé dans sa tête.

« Alice ? »

A quoi pense-t-elle ?

« Alice ? Mais... ? »

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ?

« Alice tu t'en va ?

- Oui, je ne veux plus me battre Jasper. Tu as gagné. C'est fini entre nous. »

Hein quoi ? Non ! Je veux pas moi ! J'ai jamais voulu ça !

« Putain Alice non ! Reviens ! Viens m'en coller une !

- Non Jay. C'est fini. J'ai pas envie de te frapper. J'ai plus envie de rien avec toi.

Tu es libre, va t-en nomade ! »

Alice non, ne fais pas ça. Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

.

**POV ALICE**

.

Je descends quatre par quatre les escaliers de la tour Cullen et j'ai l'impression de descendre aux enfers. Il faut que je sorte de là.

Quelle horreur ce combat ! Mais qu'est ce qui nous a pris ?

Il était mon roc, mon âme, la douceur et la protection dont je rêvais depuis mon éveil en tant que vampire.

Tout ce qui m'avait manqué, Jasper me l'offrait.

Il était si gentil, si marrant, si calme et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il est hein ?

Un monstre de foire comme tous les autres ?

Un vampire de plus qui attaque, sème la mort et détruit le monde autour de lui ?

Non, je ne veux pas ça comme mari.

Et c'est donc pour cela que je sors.

Je pars loin, je fuis moi aussi et j'en ai le droit.

Tout aussi bien qu'Edward ou Jay, j'ai le droit de craquer.

De dire FUCK à tout et d'abandonner la partie.

Moi aussi je souffre merde !

Moi aussi je subis les mêmes images chaque seconde.

J'ai Edward carbonisé dans mes bras toutes les nuits qui passent et j'ai beau me laver encore et encore, rien n'y fait. Cette odeur de chien brûlé Mon Dieu !

Sans véritablement m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve tout en haut de la falaise...

Arrivée au sommet je ne sais comment, je regarde l'horizon et décide de ne pas m'arrêter.

Je ne fixe que le point tout au loin, ce point, je veux l'atteindre et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Alors, j' avance encore, et encore et encore et.

« Lice, arrête toi. »

Surprise mais pas moins décidée, je sursaute un peu avant de continuer mon avancée.

Mais, une seconde plus tard, il me serre les bras et je quitte l'horizon pour regarder en bas.

J'étais au bord de l'immense falaise et le vent dans mes cheveux qui s'engouffre m'aide à réaliser que j'ai bien faillit tomber, comme ces morceaux de pierres que mes pieds guident vers le vide.

Une autre seconde passe et me voilà dans ses bras au sol tous les deux, lui derrière moi, moi assise sur lui, me faisant bercer un peu comme je l'avais fait auparavant pour Edward cette nuit là et c'est à cet instant précis, que je craque.

La pression tombe et le poids sur mes épaules avec.

Si j'avais pu pleurer, un océan de larmes inonderait mon t-shirt et la chemise de Jasper par la même occasion.

« Hey bébé, je suis là. Pardon Alice, pardonne moi.

- Hey Jay. »

Ma voix se fait brisée comme lorsque la faim me tiraille et que le venin brûle tout en moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire hein ? Te jeter de la falaise ?

Mais bébé tu aurais survécu tu sais.

- Je sais, je voulais pas me.

- Non ne dis rien ma Lice, je sais, je le sens. Pardon mon amour.

- Te pardonner de quoi ?

- D'être un sale con.

Oui, tu es un sale con. »

Il sourit un peu et moi aussi en fait.

De nouveaux lui et moi, je comprends qu'il nous fallait ce combat pour régler tous nos soucis.

Il avait raison de me provoquer et j'avais tord de l'éviter. Mais, ça, je ne lui dirais jamais.

« Je t'aime Alice. S'il te plaît pardonne moi. »

Sa main froide et dure contre ma joue aussi dure et froide, m'électrise et me réchauffe à l'intérieur. « C'est si bon de te revoir Jasper.

- Vous avez faillit attendre Mademoiselle ?

- Oui, j'ai faillit attendre.

- Toutes mes excuses, jamais je ne recommencerais, soyez-en sure.

- Prouve le ! »

.

**POV JASPER**

.

Le prix du gros débile de sudiste insensible revient à Jasper Whitlock hourra hourra...Hourra. Hourra mon cul oui ! Quel con j'ai été !

J'ai eu un choc monstrueux en voyant Alice au bord de cette falaise et enfin de retour sur terre avec elle dans mes bras, je respire enfin.

Je prends quelques bouffées de son odeur bien à elle et me repends.

Je voudrais la supplier à genoux et qu'elle me piétine pour me punir.

Elle pourrait même y aller à pied joint si c'est ce qui me rendra ma femme.

Putain lorsqu'elle a dit que c'était fini entre nous j'ai faillit imploser de rage.

Jamais plus je ne nous pousserais à bout de la sorte.

A présent je ne veux que l'aimer et la consoler et ça, je le fais bien à en croire l'éclat qui brille un tout petit peu dans ses yeux.

Oui, il y est, j'en suis sur.

Il n'est pas grand comme avant lorsque nous étions heureux et que notre avenir ne ressemblait pas à ce cauchemar mais il est bien là et je vais le faire grandir.

Et pour faire grandir l'éclat dans les yeux de sa dulcinée, je ne connais qu'un seul moyen.

Déchirer ma chemise.

Alice a raison, elle pue l'humaine et ça aussi je vais y remédier, mais plus tard.

Pour l'instant, je regarde ma femme et la pousse à se caler contre mon torse nu.

C'est si bon de l'avoir à même la peau.

Elle pose la paume de sa main à la place où devrait être mon cœur et j'ai la sensation de le sentir battre à nouveau.

Elle me dit « Jasper tu trembles ? » je lui réponds « Plus jamais mon amour » et d'un seul doigt, je relève son menton. Son regard croise alors le mien.

Il est magnifique son regard, je pourrais la mater des heures durant ma femme et si mes lèvres ne réclamaient pas les siennes, je resterais là, juste là, face à elle, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens.

Mais tout de suite, ma bouche se rapproche dangereusement de la sienne.

Que faire ? On ne lutte pas contre les lèvres purpurines de sa douce femme dans ses bras.

Non, on s'en empare, on l'embrasse délicatement, puis très vite, le baiser se fait avide et lorsque la langue passe et repasse sur les contours de sa très jolie bouche, on se laisse enfin aller et plus rien d'autre ne compte.

Je bande, direct.

Cette pulsion devient animal mais comme je l'aime et l'une de mes mains attrape ses cheveux alors que nos langues se redécouvrent, se lèchent et s'animent l'une contre l'autre.

Ma main serre plus fort sa chevelure tandis que l'autre se contracte sur la base de ses reins, elle est si menue dans mes bras mais si proche de mon érection surtout !

Assise sur moi je la pousse au contact et dans mon jeans,ma queue bat la mesure. Je la veux.

Je veux cette Alice Cullen-Whitlock qui gémit contre ma bouche et ondule du bassin sur moi.

Ma queue est en feu. Le venin secoue tout mon corps et putain I need her on my stick right now!

Mes sentiments passent la barrière spéciale Jasper et elle se prend tout dans la tête.

Mes envies, mes besoins, mon amour, mon urgence, mon chagrin, mon désespoir, ma faim.

Elle ne dit rien, ne fait que gémir plus fort et ses va et viens jeans à jeans vont mal finir...pour les jeans.

Je décide alors d'être raisonnable avec nos fringues et je repousse Ali un instant.

Elle a mon venin sur elle et il dégouline de sa bouche. O putain je bande sévère !

Je me lève vite vite et défais les boutons du vêtement.

Je vire chaussures, chaussettes, boxer, tout ! Et question vitesse, c'est en mode tornade que je reviens sur elle.

Elle qui pendant ce temps, matait mademoiselle, au lieu de se déshabiller à son tour.

Tan pis pour elle, j'ai trop envie de ses faveurs pour épargner son pauvre petit jeans...oups, a plu le jeans !

Enfin à égalité, enfin nus l'un contre l'autre, enfin à moi bébé.

Je l'allonge sur le sol et suis le mouvement.

Une fois totalement sur elle, je tiens sa nuque et l'embrasse goulûment cette fois.

Ma langue se délecte de la sienne et pique aussi énormément.

J'ai léché les restes de mon venin tout le long de sa lèvre inférieur et j'ai léché sa mâchoire aussi et son cou et je l'ai mordillé à la base tellement elle est douce et sucrée sa peau.

Une peau de pierre mais d'une douceur exquise, une peau de pierre qui s'accorde parfaitement à la mienne et qui me donne envie, une envie folle de la mordre plus fort.

Elle se tient à moi comme si j'étais son radeau perdu dans l'océan.

Elle se tient à moi et se colle comme pour me dire qu'elle me veut en elle, là tout de suite, tout au fond et brutalement, elle fait ça à chaque fois. J'adore ça !

Et j'obéis.

Il y a comme des étoiles dans ses yeux lorsque je la pénètre et son corps s'arque de plus belle lorsque ma queue tape au fond d'elle. C'est si bon !

Je prends un pied monstre et la sens si humide, si moite pour moi ! Nom de Dieu que c'est bon !

J'ai du mal à tenir une cadence soft surtout lorsque mes doigts jouent avec son téton et qu'elle me supplie de le mordre, de tirer dessus fort et de l'aspirer dans ma bouche.

Je suis à ses ordres, je n'obéis qu'à elle et ma bite pulse dans sa chatte à mesure que j'aspire son sein. Je me damnerais pour elle si je ne l'étais pas déjà/Elle me rend dingue.

Ses petites mains tirent sur mes boucles et je rugis de plaisir.

Elle vibre ma vie et je la pénètre plus fort, toujours plus fort.

Ses jambes remontent sur moi pour me laisser buter plus loin en elle et je caresse sa cuisse, son genoux, son mollet, sa jolie petite cheville et me redresse.

Putain oui je vais bien plus loin comme ça et c'est trop bon ! Je lèche le contour de son pied, suce son orteil et lape de ma langue chaque parcelle de sa chair.

« Oui Alice gémis, ma chérie, gémis pour moi ! »

Je m'emporte et ses cris deviennent des hurlements et je la pilonne putain je la pilonne fort, vite, je force ses parois, je dérape et ne contrôle pas mes coups de reins et putain, oui putain c'est bon !

« Alice ça monte ! Ali-

- Jay !

- Oui bébé dis mon nom !

- Jay stop !

- Peux pas bébé c'est bo-

- Jay vite – pas – seul - Jay »

What the... ? Les mots de Lice me coupent tout.

Et premier réflexe, la ramener contre moi, bien serrée contre moi.

A genoux tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre, nos regards ne se croisent plus.

Ils scrutent l'horizon, ils cherchent on cherche.

Car, oui elle a raison ma vie, nous ne sommes plus seuls et l'odeur pestilentielle de charogne me monte au nez.

Merde !

.

**Un soucis mesdemoiselles ?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas trop été frustrant ;D**

**Je vous dis au week end prochain et lémon ou lémon ?**

**Je me tâte...**

**I. too**

**Lili**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**.**

**Man on the moon**

**.**

**.**

**Hey richs girls !**

**Comment va ce soir ? Prêtes pour un nouvel épisode de DWG ?**

**J'espère bien que oui !**

**Alors, sortez les mouchoirs, mettez Bones sur pause et hop à la lecture !**

**Moi donner des ordres ? Jamais ! *petit ange lili ***

**J'ai adoré vos reviews et pour toutes les prochaines, **

**je promets un extrait du prochain épisode so speed et, et , **

**une petite surprise qui concerne un vieux truc d'y a longtemps...Lo ça vs dit kkle chose ? **

**Pour la petite playlist, on commence par Life On Mars de Bowie et **

**un petit 30seconds to Mars pour finir...Oui, j'ai la tête dans les étoiles ce soir. Et vous ? **

.

.

_._

_Bonjour Bella,_

_Par quoi commencer aujourd'hui. Déjà, tu dois savoir que nous avons encore déménagé. _

_La tour Cullen n'était pas si sympa finalement, on y a fait quelques petits travaux, _

_enfin des gros trous faut dire et lorsque nous sommes partis dimanche dernier, _

_et bien elle n'a pas tenu le choc. _

_Les Cullen sont insortables, je sais._

_Sinon mis à part ça, tu me manques plus que tout. _

_C'est d'un enfer la vie sans toi et je voudrais te voir, te parler et surtout te toucher à nouveau. _

_Le toucher, c'est la sensation qui me manque le plus. _

_Et l'odeur de tes cheveux aussi, huum si doux ce parfum ! _

_J'en rêverais la nuit si je pouvais rêver. _

_Alice m'a dit que tu allais mieux en ce moment et je suis heureux de savoir que tu t'amuse un peu, _

_que tu ris à nouveau et que ta vie d'humaine se déroule, disons, de façon humaine, je crois._

_J'aurais juste préféré que tu ne me déteste pas à ce point mais je ne t'en veux absolument pas, _

_j'en crèverais si on me laissait faire ici..._

_Oui, j'ai droit à un commando anti-suicide, Emmett se prend pour Superman, _

_le héros qui résout tout ...Tu verrais son costume, c'est mortel !_

_Alors comment vouloir en finir avec la vie quand on peut voir Em' vêtu d'une cape n'est-ce pas ?_

_Je sais que tu aurais aimé voir ça et je prends des photos dès que je peux. _

_J'ai déjà vidé une dizaine de pellicules pour toi cette semaine et je les développerais avec toi, quand je rentrerais. _

_Je t'apprendrais tu verras, c'est facile et je suis sur que tu aimeras. _

_Et puis, il n'y aura que nous et le noir...Frissons._

_En écrivant cette lettre, j'écoute en boucle Life on Mars. _

_Tu aimes Bowie autant que moi et ce son, j'aurais voulu l'inventer pour toi. _

_Tu es un peu ma Life on Mars à moi tu sais. _

_La fille aux cheveux ondulant, celle qui s'ennuie devant le silver screen mais surtout et aucun rapport, j'imagine toujours notre vie à deux en écoutant ce son. _

_C'est à la fois doux et envoûtant. Il prend aux tripes et me rend nostalgique de toi. _

_Tu es là devant moi, tu me tourne le dos et lorsque tu entres dans la lumière, tes boucles changent d'éclats. _

_Ta silhouette se dévoile à moi car la pièce baignée des rayons du soleil rend ta robe d'été blanche, mille fois plus transparente et je manque de baver... _

_Tu te retourne et me parle, si belle, si exaltée, si surexcitée de découvrir notre si jolie chambre. _

_Tes yeux pétillent tellement mon amour et quand tu me prends la main et que tu tente de me tirer à ta suite, je souris et ne résiste pas une seule seconde. _

_Te rendre les choses faciles et douces est mon seul but dans la non-vie._

_Ainsi donc, je te suis et m'affale sur notre lit avec toi. _

_Je t'admire et mon sourire s'agrandit à mort en te voyant t'allonger de tout ton long sur le grand et doux couchage. _

_Tu soupire et transpire le bonheur, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie._

_Bella, ma Bella. _

_Je sais que tu n'auras jamais ce courrier. _

_Jamais tu ne lira toutes ces interminables lettres que je t'ai écrite depuis le jour où j'ai réappris à tenir un crayon. _

_Je sais qu'on ne vivra jamais tous ces moments dont je rêve éveillé et qui me hanteront à jamais. _

_Je sais aussi que la vie sans moi sera la plus belle pour toi, un jour et que tu seras heureuse, vraiment heureuse._

_Mais, se sera sans moi. Et ça, c'est ce qui fait le plus mal._

_Bella, ma Bella. _

_Je t'aimerais toute mon éternité et dans ma tête, tu seras toujours ma muse, ma flamme et mon âme._

_Dans ma tête et dans mes lettres, tu es et restera en sécurité auprès de moi et Bella, ne ris pas, _

_ne lève pas les yeux au ciel, car tout est vrai ici, tout n'est que lumière et paix dans ces rêves de vampire que j'aime imaginer. _

_Ta beauté, ta pureté, notre amour, notre chance et notre futur. _

_Il existe ici Bella, dans ma tête, il y a toi et moi et tout est possible alors pour nous. Tout._

_Y a t-il une vie sur Mars ? J'aimerais croire que oui... Mais seulement dans tes bras._

_A demain._

_Ton Edward. _

_._

.

**.**

**POV ROSALIE**

**.**

« Rose que fais-tu ici ?

- Moi ? Rien du tout, je range juste un peu voilà.

- Hmm tu range les affaires d'Edward ? Tu te moques de moi là non ?

- Non, pas du tout ! Cela fait des jours qu'il vit dans ses cartons et ça commence à me rendre folle.

- Hmm bien sur Rose.

- Ecoute Alice, si tu ne me crois pas, alors pourquoi me poser la question ?

- Tu sais qu'il risque de te massacrer s'il apprend que tu fouille sa chambre.

- Il n'apprendra rien parce que tu ne lui diras rien et ne penseras à rien non plus. Me trompe-je?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Rose ?

- Rien de mal. Je ne lui veux aucun mal. Promis. Et puis, il n'est pas là alors il faut en profiter.

- Mais profiter pour faire quoi justement ? Ton avenir n'était pas clair dans ma prémonition.

- Sorcière !

- Rosalie ?

_Et allé, elle me fait les gros yeux la peste._

- J'avoue tout c'est bon.

J'ai fouillé ses affaires perso et j'ai trouvé ceci.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

- Des centaines, que dis-je, des milliers de lettres, cachetées, prêtes à être envoyées et toutes à la même adresse.

- Bella ?

- Touché !

- C'est mal Rose. Repose ça tout de suite. C'est privé, c'est, c'est mal ! C'est son jardin secret !

- Non Alice ! Je ne peux pas le laisser se pourrir l'existence comme ça ! Lis-en une tu verras.

- Hors de question, je m'y refuse et je t'ordonne de remettre ce carton là où tu l'a trouvé.

- Si tu ne veux pas lire alors je le ferais à ta place.

« Bella. On est mardi et je pense à toi en cours de math.

J'ai eu l'idée aujourd'hui de sauter d'un pont devant tout le monde.

Tous verront que je suis un monstre qui survit et l'on finira ma non-vie à ma place ».

- Rose stop.

- « Bella. Ce matin cela fait 1 mois que je n'ai rien avalé.

Peut être que le manque de sang me rendra- «

- Rose, s'il te plaît.

- « Bella, ne pleure pas je t'en prie, je n'en vaux pas la peine, arrête de pleurer et vis putain ! »

- Suffit Rosalie !

- « Bella pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi coucher avec lui ? Alice a tout vu j'ai tout vu dans sa tête !

Je veux mourir ! »

Putain Alice, c'est horrible ce qu'il écrit !

- Rosalie Arrête le massacre je ne le supporte plus !

- Ok j'arrête de lire mais nous devons agir.

- Quoi ?

- Oui Alice. Edward reprend des forces et pourtant notre avenir à tous est de plus en plus menacé.

Et celui de Bella aussi et-

- Mais tu n'aime Pas Bell-

- Alors là tu te trompe à mort ! Je l'adore et oui j'ai été ignoble mais le problème n'est pas là.

Maintenant tout le monde est condamné y compris elle alors pourquoi ne pas leur rendre la fin moins atroce ?

- Je ne te suis pas.

- Tu va voir j'ai un plan. »

Je ne me laisserais plus faire à présent et même s'il n'y a que peu d'espoir, je dois y croire.

Je leur dois à tous.

Et je l'ai compris en observant Edward s'entraîner comme un fou dans la forêt ce matin.

Il souffre le martyr, le pauvre et pourtant, il a encore le courage de réapprendre tout ce qu'il a perdu lors de l'accident.

Em' et Jay l'aident à recouvrir ses sens aiguisés de vampire puissant qu'il était et si lui,

le fait alors moi je dois prendre sur moi et tout tenter pour l'aider à mon tour.

Non, cette fois-ci, je ne le laisserais pas tomber.

J'ai un plan et advienne que pourra, il doit revoir Bella, au moins une dernière fois.

J'ai un plan. Il fonctionnera. J'ai un plan …

.

**POV BELLA**

.

Oh non, il fait beau ! Je déteste quand le soleil tape et chauffe comme ça.

Je meurs de chaud et je vais devoir me découvrir.

Brr je hais les matins ensoleillés et les débardeurs aussi par la même occasion.

Heureusement qu'ici les belles journées ne durent pas.

C'est tellement pénible de voir tous ces gens s'amuser,

se prélasser dans les parc et faire comme si leur vie était magique juste parce que ce satané soleil a décidé de se pointer.

Brr l'été ça craint !

Je descends de mon lit et file sous la douche, les yeux encore presque fermés.

Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir hier soir. Je suis out et je pue la vodka.

Quelle classe dès bon matin Bella !

9h00 Mince, je vais être en retard en cours !

La journée promet d'être mortellement chiante,

comme tous les jours avec un +1 pour le soleil qui m'oblige a garder mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez tout du jour.

Passer pour une marginale ne me dérange pas mais je sais déjà ce que va dire Angela.

« T'as bossé ta socio hier soir ?

- Mais oui, Angie et ce jusqu'à 4h00 du mat. Discipline, discipline !

- Moui, bien sur Discipline et il s'appelle comment ? »

Et voilà, dès bon matin elle m'enchaîne.

Jle savais, j'aurais dû me méfier et l'éviter.

« J'étais seule figure-toi mauvaise langue !

- Osana ! Et ses initiales c'était quoi, J.D ?

_Bon elle me connaît trop bien. Je ne vais pas pouvoir lui échapper cette fois._

- E comme...

- Erikstof ?

- Et c'est Mademoiselle Angela qui rafle la mise, on l'applaudit bien fort !

- Cela n'a rien de marrant Bell's. Tu ne peux pas te bourrer la gueule tous les soirs pour oublier l'autre E comme...

- Ne dis rien s'il te plaît. Et puis ça va mieux en ce qui concerne E... C'est juste certains soirs, la vodka m'aide à m'endormir voilà tout. »

Elle me regarde d'un air si sévère que j'ai l'impression d'avoir quatre ans et d'avoir fait pipi sur son beau tapis persan. Mais Miss perfect a raison.

Je ne dois pas agir de la sorte. E comme Enfoiré ouais !

Dans trois mois nous serons en septembre et je hais ce mois maudit.

L'échéance avance à grand pas et au lieu de fêter mon anniversaire comme tout le monde, moi je fêterais le jour où je suis morte de l'intérieur.

Quatre ans qu'il m'a abandonné.

Quatre putain d'années sans aucune nouvelle.

Quatre ans que mon cœur ne bat plus et que je vis ma vie de deuil.

Jamais je ne le reverrais, jamais plus je ne serais l'humaine qu'il a tant aimé et jamais je ne saurais la vérité.

Tous les jours de ma vie, je dois me répéter ces mots pour pouvoir faire un pas devant l'autre sans m'effondrer.

Mon psy perso a raison une fois de plus, ils sont mort pour moi et la vie elle, continue.

So, focus Bella, aujourd'hui est un bon jour je le sens.

« Hey ma douce. »

Ah ben non, en fait, c'est une journée de merde.

« Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fous là connard ? »

Aie ! Angie me donne un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

Manquerait plus que je lui gerbe dessus. Bon, faisons plaisir à mademoiselle.

« Pardon, je voulais dire. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?_ (Connard.)_

- J'étais dans les parages, je passais par ici quoi et comme il fait beau, j'ai décidé de-

- De ne toujours pas porter de t-shirt ?

_S'éloigner d'Angela pour éviter les coups ? C'est fait, next !_

- Non ma douce, j'ai décidé de venir rendre une petite visite à ma petite amie.

- Ex petite amie.

- Oui si tu veux. Alors quoi de neuf mon 'ex ' Bella ? Toujours dépressive ?

- Charmant. Et toi toujours aussi con ?

- Ouch mon cœur se serre poupée.

- Oh tu en as un ? Un conseil Jake, vends le pour t'offrir de nouvelles fringues, il ne te sert à rien et oublie moi,

j'ai un cours de socio archi important et nous devons y aller.

Alors excuse-moi mais va-t-en.

- Oh Sociologie ? Je suis impressionné ! Tu va pouvoir suivre tes cours avec autant d'alcool dans le sang ?

- Et toi, tu sais au moins épeler 'Sociologie' ? Au revoir Jake.

- Au plaisir ma douce ! »

Quel connard celui-là ! Quand je pense que j'ai laissé ce type me toucher, ça me dégoûte.

J'en ai des frissons rien que de repenser qu'il a été mon premier et putain,

s'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'une semaine éviter de me coller, je pourrais peut être enfin le maudire en paix.

Mais non, je suis vouée à me le coltiner.

Dans ma vie précédente, je devais être Charles Manson pour avoir pareille poisse.

Enfin bref, le cours va commencé et une fois loin de lui, je respire mieux.

Je m'installe dans l'amphi bondé avec la plus grande discrétion,

c'est à dire aucune et ne retire même pas mes lunettes de soleil une fois assise,

après avoir ramassé tous mes bouquins que j'ai fait tomber par mégarde, of course.

On ne change pas Bella Swan.

D'ailleurs, le prof aura beau me regarder avec dédain, je ne virerais pas de la journée mes Ray ban.

Aucune exception !

Et je n'écouterais pas non plus ce cours et certainement pas ceux qui vont suivre.

Aujourd'hui est une journée trop pourrie et j'ai décidé à l'instant de faire grève. Voilà !

« Alors explique moi, à quoi ça sert d'être venu en cours bébé ?

- Toi aussi tu t'y mets ?

- Bébé voyons, ne te mets pas en colère, je ne te fais aucun reproche.

Je me disais juste que tu serais bien mieux allongée dans l'herbe, tout contre moi, c'est tout.

- Dans notre clairière ?

- Oui bébé dans notre jolie clairière, où les fleurs sauvages se mêlent à tes longs cheveux bruns.

- Huuum oui E- »

Angela secoue mon bras et je me contracte.

Elle me demande pourquoi je soupire et parle tout bas, toute seule et je réalise que j'ai recommencé.

Merde, ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?

Ni une ni deux je me lève et quitte l'amphi en plein cours magistral.

Je pars en courant, sans prendre le temps de récupérer mes affaires.

Je dois sortir d'ici, l'air se fait rare, mes yeux s'embuent.

Courir et fuir, c'est tout ce que je dois faire et cela, je le fais bien.

Je dévale les escaliers et cavale dans le grand hall.

Malgré un point de côté et ma respiration plus qu'essoufflée,

je cours de plus en plus vite et l'effort est tel qu'il m'arrache un cri de rage.

Pourquoi mon esprit me joue-t-il encore des tours ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi débile ?

Il me hante déjà jours et nuits et j'en suis épuisée !

Mais non, ce n'est pas suffisant, il faut aussi que j'imagine des choses !

Je crois le voir ou lui parler et tout semble si réel que je m'y perd.

Ainsi, je me retrouve à bout de souffle aux portes de la fac et totalement vidée,

j'arrête cette course infernale pour finir sur le sol contre le mur.

Je me tape la tête contre la pierre et le maudis.

Oui, je te maudis Edward Cullen, je te hais pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait ! Je te déteste.

Tu m'auras volé ma vie, mon âme et mon monde. Tu m'as tout pris, je n'ai plus rien !

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me torturer encore de la sorte ? Pars de ma tête !

Pars de mes pensées ! Sors de ma vie putain une bonne fois pour toute !

Where is my mind !

Nul part.

Je n'en ai plus. Il m'a volé ça aussi et jamais plus je ne serais sereine et en paix.

Je ne suis même plus l'ombre de moi même et il est temps que ça change.

Fini, il faut que cela cesse ! Oui, tout es clair, l'idée est là. La clé, c'est moi.

Si je décide d'en finir, alors, aujourd'hui, c'est fini.

Je n'en peux plus. Je ne le veux plus.

Je veux être libérée, totalement et irrévocablement libérée d'Edward Cullen.

Je me redresse encore tremblante et porte la main à la poche arrière de mon jeans.

De là, j'en ressors l'unique souvenir, l'unique chose qui me rappelle qu'il a existé.

Cette putain de photo d'anniversaire que j'ai gardé sur moi chaque jour qui passe.

Elle a été tant de fois déchirée et recollée qu'on y voit à peine son visage mais son image dans ma tête elle,

ne s'est jamais effacée. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je dis stop.

Mes larmes coulent et coulent sans interruption alors que je prends un autre objet dans ma main.

Maintenant, je suis dehors, et le vent s'engouffrent dans mes cheveux humides de transpiration.

Je frissonne et claque carrément des dents.

nerfs sans doute... mais bien décidée, je fais tourner la molette de mon briquet et très vite,

l'étincelle se fait puissante. Il est donc temps et ce jour devra rester à vie dans ma mémoire.

La photographie brûle entre mes doigts et ce jour je le jure est le jour de ma vraie vie.

Plus d'image, plus de marque, plus de toi.

Les vampires n'existent pas. Les Cullen n'existent pas.

Je suis Isabella Swan et je suis une étudiante normale et banale, voilà tout.

Adieu Edward. Bonjour la vie.

Enfin, je respire. Enfin, je re vie et c'est d'un pas léger que je quitte le bâtiment.

Il n'y a que des cendres derrière moi et le deuil se termine ainsi.

Putain, quelle belle journée !

.

**POV ALICE**

.

Oh non non non! Bella non, ne renonce pas !

Oï elle a tourné la page ça y est. C'est foutu, Edward ne s'en relèvera pas cette fois.

Elle pouvait pas attendre celle-là ? On y était presque bordel !

Merde !

« Eddy, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas dehors avec les autres ?

- Pousses-toi Alice.

- Edward, ne crois pas tout ce que tu vois, je t'en prie.

- Pousses-toi Alice !

- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ?

- Ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. Maintenant pousses-toi.

- Non Edward, il n'est pas trop tard.

Mon dieu que son regard est noir !

Il me fait peur, c'est la première fois que je crains mon frère de la sorte. Vite Alice une idée vite !

Ok, alors je monte sur le lit et je hurle en sautant à pied joint sur le matelas.

- Edward sors de ma chambre !

_Wow radical, il tourne les talons._

Edward, pourquoi prends-tu cette chaise ?

- Pousses- toi ALICE !

- Nooooon pas le miroir ! »

Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Edward balance la chaise en plein dans le miroir qui me sert à me concentrer sur Bell's et ses pensées.

Le verre explose au choc et les éclats entaillent presque ma chair.

Il a éclaté en millions de morceaux et pourtant, pour lui, ce n'est pas suffisant.

Il vient arracher les montant, et désosse totalement l'objet que nous chérissions tant tous les deux.

« Elle en a fini. Elle en a fini de moi ! Elle m'a effacé ! Elle m'a brûlé, elle auss-

- Edward calme toi je t'en supplie arrête !

- NON ! »

Il frappe à présent dans le mur qui se creuse et se fissure sous ses coups de poing.

J'arrive à rien, il est devenu complètement fou !

« Edward pitié arrête ! Tu me fais peur Edward !

- Elle ne m'aime plus ! Je ne lui suis plus rien ! Elle ne m'aime plus ! »

Il ne sait penser ni parler correctement et répète sans cesse les mêmes mots.

Mon Dieu aidez nous !

« Emmett, Jasper Au secours ! Emmett ! »

Je ne peux que crier leurs noms, sonner l'alerte car je panique totalement alors que mon frère démonte pierre par pierre le mur de ma nouvelle chambre.

C'est une machine à tuer et malgré toute ma force, je n'arrive pas à le faire plier.

Personne n'y arrive d'ailleurs.

Jamais je n'avais vu Edward aussi fort, aussi malade, aussi perdu.

Jasper et Emmett s'y mettent à deux mais rien y fait.

Edward s'accroche aux morceaux de mur qui restent encore debout et sa colère est telle que la maison tremble de part en part.

Les lumières clignotent, les vitres menacent de céder, ce dément va tout bousiller.

« Je veux mourir ! Je veux mourir !

- Putain Edward réagit !

- Laissez-moi !

- Edward merde reprends-toi !

- NON ! »

Tous les trois sommes impuissants face à ce carnage et il nous est impossible de maîtriser tant de fureur,

tant de chagrin. Edward lui même, ne maîtrise plus rien.

Alors, lorsque le mur est totalement abattu, qu'il n'a plus rien a briser, c'est lui qui s'effondre au sol.

A genoux, le visage entre les mains il hurle, encore et encore.

Il hurle sa douleur, il hurle sa peine, il exulte sa rage et brutalement se relève et se barre.

Il saute de très haut et quitte la villa pour s'enfoncer à vitesse vampirique dans les bois,

explosant les arbres et tout ce qu'il rencontre sur son passage.

Il sera donc trop tard et il est bien trop loin à présent pour connaître la suite des événements.

Et pourtant, il aurait dû rester.

Il aurait dû.

« Alice, qu'est ce que tu as ? Alice c'est pas le moment !

- Tais-toi Em', elle a une vision.

- Mais FUCK à la fin qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel ?

- Calme mec

- Je craque Jay.

- Attendez. »

Jasper a raison, je vois tout, je la vois elle. Edward aurait dû m 'écouter.

Voilà ce qu'il a raté. Prions pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Prions pour Edward.

.

**POV BELLA**

.

J'arrive enfin chez moi.

Je ne tenais plus en voiture,

il y avait tant d'embouteillage et la vie est si belle à présent que j'ai lâché ma vieille épave sur le bas côté et que j'ai fini par marcher.

Wow quel bien ça m'a fait !

J'ai comme de nouvelles jambes, un nouvel élan et une envie de fraises des bois.

Je suis heureuse pour la première fois de ma vie depuis ces quatre années de pure gâchis et je compte bien en profiter.

« Mademoiselle Swan ?

- Oui, c'est moi !

Je rayonne, et à peine posée à la maison, un mec d'Ups fait son entrée.

- J'ai un colis pour vous.

_Tiens, maman m'envoie de nouveaux bouquins sur « Comment manager sa vie de célib sexy » ?_

Signez ici mademoiselle.

- Voilà, j'ai signé monsieur le facteur. »

Hey mais c'est qu'il est mignon en plus. Serait-ce mon jour de chance ?

Je souris au bo goss devant moi et en retour il me lance un clin d'oeil.

Bella Swan en veine, ça se fête dis-donc !

Avant de partir, le mignon facteur me tend un gros carton,

un peu léger à mon goût pour être un colis de Renée et je sautille jusqu'à la cuisine pour m'y installer et l'ouvrir.

Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?

Je détache le bon d'expédition et vois avec étonnement qu'il n'y a pas d'expéditeur. Etrange.

J'arrache le scotch, déchire les bords du carton qui me résiste et j'y mets tant de poigne que le contenu se déverse sur la table.

Du courrier. Exclusivement du courrier.

La même écriture, la même adresse, que des lettres qui me sont destinées.

Et il y en a tellement que j'en reste bouche bée.

Je ne comprends pas.

J'ai tourné dans un film ?

J'ai des fan ?

Non j'ai pas pas de sex tape qui se vendent à mon insu dans tous les États-Unis ?

Je vais tuer Jacob si c'est ça !

Beaucoup moins souriante mais avec plus d'urgence, je déchiquette une enveloppe prise au hasard et là, non !

.

.

.

_Ma Bella..._

_._

_._

_. _

**Re... Bon j'avais dit pas trop de larmes mais bon c'est Bella, faut pas pousser, **

**DramaQueen of the year tout de même ! **

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain c'est sport, folie et grande forme pour nos héros...**

**Alors, soyez au rendez-vous et clikez sur le review bottom, **

**il ne vibre pas mais c'est un ami so, n'hésitez pas !**

**xoxo**

**Lili**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**.**

**.**

**SINGLE LADIES**

**.**

**.**

**Woow Woow WOW !**

**Des reviews de ouf, des Mp trop awesomes et une pub de malade !**

**Putain je suis archiiiiie gâtée !**

**Hey les gens vous gérez grave et ce soir, Deal with God se la joue Glee...**

**Promis Em' ne chantera pas, en revanche, va y avoir du spOrt !**

**Je vous laisse découvrir et en zic please !**

**Oh et oo fait, pour fêter l'épisode de Bones de ce vendredi où notre Mike national y joue un gentil psychopathe, **

**je vous balancerais très prochainement le fameux bonus Edward Vs Mike...ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? **

**Bonne lecture et ce chapitre est pour Cricri...ILY 3!**

**.**

**PLAYLIST**

**.**

**Volcanic sunlight – Saul williams**

**Sympathie for the devil - The Rolling Stones**

**Single Ladies – Beyonce**

**U can't touch this – Mc Hammer**

**Mad o you – Shakaponk**

**Closer to the Edge – 30 seconds to Mars**

**.  
>Et avant de vous laisser tranquille allez sur mon profil, <strong>

**la vidéo de Deal with God est sur Youtube youhouuuu !**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

**xoxo**

.

.

.

Missive de la cours suprême de Volterra.

_._

_'Tous les vampires qui auront fauté avec les humains, seront chassés, punis et brûlés. _

_Quant aux humains, ils connaîtront pire sorts. _

_Les humains sont notre nourriture et on ne joue pas avec la nourriture. _

_Il n'y aura aucune grâce.' _

_Notre Seigneur et Maître Aro a parlé. _

_Ce qui est dit a été écrit et ce qui est écrit se doit d'être respecté par tous et toutes._

_._

Fin de la missive.

.

**POV JASPER**

.

Si mes calculs sont exacts et qu'on arrive à partir à l'heure, nous devrions pouvoir être dans le Névada d'ici un jour et demi.

Delà, improvisation, comme toujours.

J'espère seulement que cette fois-ci, nous pourrons nous poser plus d'une semaine.

Les étapes deviennent de plus en plus courtes et pour ma famille, l'exil et la fuite pèsent trop lourd.

Ils ne sont pas fait pour ça et l'on ne devient pas nomade, on l'est, c'est tout.

_Les expériences douloureuse du passé contribuent à forger ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui_

J'ai beau répéter cet adage encore et encore,

je suis lassé de notre non-vie et la missive officielle que je viens d'intercepter,

ne va pas arranger notre affaire.

Voilà quatre ans que nous avons quitté Forks comme des voleurs.

Quatre années infernales durant lesquelles nous avons détruit d'innombrables maisons,

perdus beaucoup de nous, beaucoup de nos sentiments et je ne parle pas de ce qu'à perdu Edward,

quatre années injustes et épuisantes.

Où sont passés les beaux jours des Cullen ?

Ces belles années de lycée, de fac et de paix.

Les moments doux, les moments marrants et les moments sexy ?

Tout ceci me semble si loin à présent et pourtant,

quatre ans pour un vampire se comptent en minutes pour les mortels que nous avons aimé connaître.

Je désespère presque de trouver une issue heureuse à notre cavale et j'en regretterais même des mecs comme Mike.

Quoi que...

Mais les souvenirs sont faits pour rester derrière nous et demain est un autre jour,

une nouvelle destination,

de nouveaux bagages à défaire et une nouvelle raison à donner à Edward pour qu'il tienne.

« Yo mec

- Hey Em' quoi de neuf ?

- Rien de bien exceptionnel, j'ai les crocs.

- Et Edward, des nouvelles ?

- Non, ptite Lice cherche mais c'est pas gagné. Tu crois qu'il est allé à Forks ?

- Possible.

- Et voilà comment bousiller tous nos efforts. Merci Eddy !

- Bof, tu sais, je crois que fuir était une idée bien naze et puis c'est définitif, on est condamné.

Tous et ce officiellement.

- What the ?

- On a reçu ça, ce matin.

- Wow, jolie enveloppe et puis class le papier.

- Oh mais oui Monsieur, attention, en Italie ils font des Ferraris et des missives gravées en lettres d'or sur parchemin, tout un art !

- Tu crois que c'est fait en peau d'humain.

- Tu déconne mec c'est pas drôle.

- Alors pourquoi tu ris ?

- Les nerfs vieux, c'est les nerfs.

- Ok, ok, redevenons sérieux. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

- Et bien ceci mon cher frère est la sentence à mort prononcée par Aro lui même.

Sentence à effet immédiate.

Tout humain ayant des rapports non conventionnels avec des vampires seront exécutés et vice versa.

En gros, ça y est, nous sommes définitivement mort. Enfin, mort, pour la deuxième fois.

- Je m'y attendais, mais ça fait un choc quand même.

- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit, j'en ai même perdu l'appétit pour les humains.

- Alors, que fait-on ? On reste là et on attend qu'ils viennent nous chercher ?

- C'est tentant, mais ça me ferait mal au cul de me faire buter après tant d'années et de vies gâchées.

- Alors donc, tu as un plan ? »

Oui, j'ai un plan.

Il tourne dans ma tête depuis le jour où nous avons été interrompu avec Alice sur la falaise.

A partir de demain, nous n'allons plus fuir. A partir de demain, nous allons chasser.

Depuis Forks, nous sommes suivis, j'en ai eu la preuve plusieurs fois et le fameux jour de la falaise,

Alice et moi avons senti bien plus qu'une présence.

Un nouveau-né.

Quelqu'un a formé de très nombreux nouveau-né et si je choppe l'enfant de sa mère qui nous traque et nous dénigre auprès des Volturis, alors là, je vais enfin pouvoir me faire plais.

J'ai soif de vengeance, j'ai soif de ce nouvel espoir et en racontant tout le plan à Emmett, je sens que celui-ci trépigne également d'envie.

Enfin une nouvelle lueur dans nos yeux.

Enfin de nouveaux sourires sur nos lèvres et si nous arborons un air si carnassier tous les deux ce soir,

c'est que le vent a tourné.

Ça va saigner !

.

.

.

**POV ALICE**

**.**

« Cartes, j'ai.

Bagages, j'ai

Caisses, prêtes

Hémoglobine, ok

Gratte, All Star, Ray ban brevetés par Alice, c'est bon.

Feu de détresse

Cordes

Chaînes

Taser

Mp3

grande hache

et ?

- Fouet et chapeau.

- Tu va dresser des tigres vampires ?

- Non, je vais me la jouer Indi chez les vampires, nuance.

- J'ai hâte d'y être.

- T'en perdras pas une miette ma poule !

- J'aime quand tu m'appelle ma poule. »

Tout en haut du grand escalier de pierre, j'écoute attentivement Jasper et Emmett préparer leurs affaires.

Je me régale de les espionner et le spectacle en vaut largement le détour.

« Enfin un peu d'action dans ce bas monde !

- Tu n'as pas honte d'écouter aux portes ? »

Rose derrière moi fait semblant de vaciller lorsque je lui tape le bras.

L'ambiance est légère tout à coup dans la maison et c'est fou ce que cela m'avait manqué !

« Tu fais confiance à Jay ? Tu pense qu'on a une chance ?

- Je ferais confiance à un castor borgne s'il le fallait tant je suis à deux doigts de m'auto décapiter.

Mais oui, il a toute ma confiance malgré son retour aux humains.

Et puis, ce n'est pas si désagréable au final, c'est même mille fois plus intense.

- De manger nos amis ?

- Non, de baiser avec un buveur de vivants.

- Quand est-ce qu'on a viré Q dans la conversation ?

- Je sais pas, je dois être en manque. »

Et alors sacrément en manque pour switcher aussi vite sur la question.

Mais changeons de sujet avant que Rose ne percute et ne se mette à me harceler de question sur la force prodigieuse de mon homme lorsqu'il me pilonne...huum

« Alice ? Tu reste avec nous ?

J'ai à ce point dérapé que j'en ai oublié le monde autour de moi. Puissante l'envie !

Assise donc, sur la plus haute des marches,

je réalise que Jay et Emmett sont tous prêt de moi et je pourrais rougir de honte rien que de savoir qu'un des deux ressent tout ce dont j'ai envie, là tout de suite.

Le sourire de Jasper est ravageur lorsqu'il me fixe, le regard coquin.

Il passe son index sur la bouche et son geste me ramène à nos ébats sur la falaise.

Si nous n'avions pas été interrompu par l'odeur des traqueurs...

« Alors, ça te dis Alice ? »

Hein, quoi ? J'ai peur de comprendre la question de Jasper.

« Quand même chéri, devant tout le monde...

_Je lui fais les gros yeux et il éclate de rire._

- Bébé, on parlait Football. Tu veux jouer ? On a trop la pèche pour rester à déprimer.

- Euh oui, Football, bien sur. »

Oula, je l'ai échappé belle cette fois. Si j'étais humaine,

je serais plus violette que Bell's lorsqu'Emmett la charrie sur la virginité d'Edward.

Merde Bell's !

« Attendez ! Que fait-on d'Edward et Bella ? »

Je n'ai pas aimé faire la relou, j'aurais tellement voulu leur éviter la question mais il fallait la poser.

Malheureusement, toute notre énergie retombe à peine la question posée.

La partie est finie d'avance et je décide de me renfermer dans ma future ex-chambre pour chercher mon frère à distance. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait ça des siècles durant.

Mais ais-je vraiment le choix ?

« Oui, Alice, tu as le choix. Viens te défouler avec nous.

Edward attendra ce soir et puis, s'il va à Forks, il nous épargnera un détour.

Fais-moi confiance, il est temps d'aller chercher la calamité. »

L'empathie de Jay est de plus impressionnante et ses raisonnements si pleins d'espoir et de vérité.

Oui, j'espère qu'Edward est en direction de Forks et qu'il la ramènera, vivante.

C'est tout ce que je lui souhaite.

Moi, je ne peux plus rien pour lui, il est parti et seul doit subir ces nouvelles épreuves.

« N'aie pas peur sweetie, il s'en sortira dans les bois. »

Jasper chuchote à mon oreille tandis que nous quittons la villa.

Sa main dans la mienne me rassure et m'électrise à la fois.

Je culpabilise beaucoup de laisser mon frère seul parmi les traqueurs.

Et comme si Jay lisait dans mes pensées, il répond à toutes mes inquiétudes.

« La seule chose dont Edward doit avoir peur maintenant, c'est Bella, crois moi.

Maintenant, si mamzelle veut bien se donner la peine d'enfiler sa petite tenue trop sexy de sport,

que je lui claque la fesse avant de lui foutre la honte sur le terrain...

- Ah oui, tu veux jouer ? »

Ok, Foot Us, ils vont morfler !

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

**.**

Carlisle a bien fait de se tenir à l'écart de moi lorsque je suis parti de la maison.

Maison, hmm vieux réflexe. Désormais, je n'ai plus de chez moi.

Désormais il n'y a plus de famille, ni de gentil petit Edward tout sage, tout fragile et si obéissant.

Il aurait tenté ne serait-ce qu'une objection à mon départ je l'aurais bouffé.

Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Je voudrais lui briser les os comme il l'a fait avec moi.

Mais il ne perd rien pour attendre.

Je suis dans une telle fureur que tout s'effondre sur mon passage.

Edward en mode déforestation et je peux vous dire que ça fait mal.

Je cours sans m'arrêter et rien qu'à l'instinct.

La discrétion, j'ai abandonné et maintenant il n'y a que violence en moi. Violence et haine.

Putain qu'est ce que j'ai les nerfs !

Je ne sais même pas où je vais ni pourquoi mais j'y vais et tout ce vert autour de moi commence à me taper sur le système.

A part de la forêt sur des jours de courses, il n'y a rien d'autre dans ce bled ?

Je trace à travers les arbres et jump tout ce qui barre mon chemin, si je ne l'expose pas au passage.

Mes yeux sont figés depuis des miles dans la même direction, droit devant.

Pas besoin de regarder en arrière, non, je ne reviendrais pas sur mes pas.

Non, je ne rentrerais pas chez moi. Mon chez moi, c'était Bella et elle n'existe plus pour moi. BELLA !

Moi aussi je voudrais l'effacer de ma mémoire, de mes veines,

du sang qui n'est pas le mien mais qui pourtant pulse mon corps au rythme de ce son.

Celui que fait son prénom lorsque je hurle quand la pression est trop forte.

Bella. Putain Bella.

Tu renonce et moi je m'enfonce dans la nuit.

A quoi sert de courir, de survivre si Bella n'est pas là ?

A quoi sert de voir, de sentir, de toucher si Bella n'y est pas ? A rien, on est bien d'accord.

Alors deux options s'opposent à moi.

Courir et semer l'enfer derrière moi jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ou partir pour Forks.

Je suis arrivé à la croisée des chemins.

Je sais quel choix faire mais tout mon être résiste.

Je ne peux me résigner à la perdre totalement et pourtant, c'est terminé pour elle.

Bella a fait son choix je dois le respecter. Je dois la laisser en paix.

Putain !

Si je n'étais pas un connard,

je la laisserais vivre mais là tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de la retrouver de l'égorger et de garder son corps dans mes bras jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Si je ne peux l'avoir, personne ne l'aura !

Voilà le monstre que je suis en réalité.

Voilà l'être immonde qui se réveille en moi, celui que je fuis depuis un siècle.

Le vampire abominable que je suis a pris le dessus et quand je sors de cette putain de forêt et que la grande route coupe mon élan,

je m'immobilise net et me focalise sur les sons, les pensées, les images qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

Focus Edward, où dois-tu aller ? Focus bordel !

Droit devant moi, Forks.

Droit devant moi en six jours de course, il y a Bella,

sa jolie petite ville et ses amis si précieux qui l'aident à m'oublier définitivement.

Tu en as fini avec moi Bell's ? Je ne crois pas !

C'est bien Edward, laisse moi sortir de ta prison mentale.

N'écoute que ma voix à présent. Celle de la destruction et du chaos.

Oui, je n'écouterais que la bête qui sommeille en moi et tous autant qu'ils sont vont payer le mal qu'ils m'ont fait.

On commence par Bella. Mais avant, il me faut une caisse.

.

.

**POV EMMETT**

**.**

«Ok, vous avez gagné, les filles contre les mecs. Si ça vous plaît de perdre. Jay, réunion !

- Du Foot à quatre et contre nos nanas ? Va y avoir du sport !

- Tu l'as dit mec ! Mais en attendant, stratégie. Qui sont nos adversaire Jay ?

- Nos femmes capitaine !

- Non le sudiste. Sur le terrain, il n'y a pas de femmes qui tiennent.

Elles sont du sexe féminin et donc perverse.

Elles feront tout pour tricher et si elles nous laminent, je t'en tiendrais personnellement responsable.

Alors comment jouons-nous ?

- A la déloyale capitaine.

- Bien et que devons-nous faire ?

- On les plaque au sol, on les évite et on prie pour qu'elles ne nous détestent pas pendant sept générations !

- Exact ! Alors ready Whitlock ?

- Plus que jamais mec !

- GOOOO ! »

**POV EDWARD**

WOHOO ! C'est du pur plaisir de conduire une caisse !

Je n' avais pas touché à un volant depuis l'accident et là rien que de faire corps avec un moteur,

des chevaux et cette bonne vieille odeur de cuir putain je vais bien !

Yes Edward Cullen a braqué une antiquité de Firebird mais il l'a fait et maintenant il va bien !

Putain c'que je me sens bien j'en souris même, incroyable, c'est donc cela sourire ?

Qu'est ce que j'étais con de faire la gueule pendant tous ce temps !

Si les autres savaient, ils m'en mettraient une directe.

Qui redonne le smile aux Vampires ? Pontiac !

Qui redonne la pêche aux vampires ? Pontiac !

Qui va encore se crasher en caisse ? Putain de merde pas encore ?

.

.

.

**POV EMMETT**

**.**

Un regard sur Jay, en position.

Un regard sur Rosalie mais furtif avant qu'elle ne me fixe trop intensément et que je ne lui arrache son maillot de foot.

Enfin, un dernier regard sur le lutin qui croit me faire peur avec ses peintures de guerre …

On va en faire du sashimi des ptites filles là.

« Red 21, Red 21, Set, Hut, Hut »

La partie est lancée putain ça y est !

Jasper explose de vitesse et laisse sur le carreau les filles qui se sont fait avoir en beauté.

« Alors c'est qui la fille ?

- Mais nous espèce de nul !

- Exact poupée c'est vous les fillettes et on va vous démonter !

- Toutes mes condoléances Rose, tu viens de perdre définitivement le cerveau d'Emmett ».

Le jeu a permit d'avancer de 8 yards et je retrouve Jay avant de démarrer le jeu suivant.

Non mais genre elles perdent et en plus elles osent me répondre ?

« Allé Withlock c'est du bon boulot. Restes concentré sur la naine et-

- La naine ? Tu parle de ma femme là Em' ?

- Chut ! Qu'est ce qu'on a dit ?

- Nos femmes sont des femelles perverses.

- Bien Withlock alors en position GO !

Le jeu suivant est déjà décidé et dix secondes plus tard, l'action explose à nouveau,

cette fois c'est un gain de 45 yards qui permet à mon équipe d'atteindre la ligne des 7 yards adverse.

O Putain c'est bon ça !

Et qui c'est qui danse sur le terrain ?

« U can't touch this ! »

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

**.**

Putain j'y crois pas ! Freine, freine ! Saleté de voiture tu va freiner oui ?

Et merde, je vais encore partir dans le décor et tout ça parce que je suis maudit !

Oui maudit par la terre entière et sur des siècles de non-vie en plus je suis sur.

Putain mais j'ai bouffé un animal sacré c'est pas vrai ?

Droit devant, le même cirque que d'habitude.

Un ou des mini vampires, moi dans une voiture en flamme et toujours lorsque je vais bien et

que j'ai Bella dans la tête.

« La deuxième fois c'est nettement moins marrant les gars ! »

Oui, je ne me ferais pas baiser deux fois.

On peut baiser un Cullen 1 fois mais on ne peut pas baiser un Cullen 16 fois...

Ou un truc dans le genre.

De toute manière, je ne me laisserais pas faire et c'est pour cela que j'ai dû abandonner ma Firebird toute nouvelle dans ma pauvre non-vie.

« Je lui avais donné un nom vous savez ? »

Oui, je venais de l'appeler Eléonor.

Certes, ce n'est pas un prénom très original pour une voiture mais je l'aimais déjà beaucoup.

« Tu me dois une caisse et quatre ans de misère mec. »

J'avance, à pied vers ces corps sans vie et sans intelligence à priori.

Le grand baraqué ne me répond pas et je me demande si le venin qui dégouline de leurs bouches ne révèlent pas ce problème de cerveau dont je parlais plus haut...Ils ne doivent pas en avoir.

« Hé le grand ! Oui toi là qui est...Grand.

_Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre, désolé._

Oui, c'est ça, regarde moi.

_Ouch, c'est pas gagné._

Tu veux me manger ? »

Rien niveau regard, j'ai droit à l'attaque la plus minable qui soit.

Mais pourquoi m'envoyer des espèces de zombi-vampires ? Serait-ce Emmett derrière tout ceci ?

« Toi vouloir manger moi ? »

J'avance de plus en plus sur eux.

Déterminé, le jeans déchiré et la tignasse encore plus désorganisée que jamais.

Oui, j'ai préféré m'éjecter de la voiture avant de m'y retrouvé prisonnier,

vu qu'à priori ça commence à être mon truc, les brasiers, les caisses, tout ça.

Mais le problème avec tous ces rebondissements, c'est que j'ai les nerfs.

Alors je fais craquer les os de ma nuque en un mouvement de tête bien lent et je reviens vers eux,

le regard noir, la tête penchée.

« Toi vouloir Edward Cullen ? »

Ah voilà, il réagit, brave petit.

.

.

**POV EMMETT**

.

Non, non cherry, tu ne peux pas toucher ce cul là !

Et d'après ce que je crois comprendre, c'est pas l'envie qui t'en manque hein Rosie ?

« Hein chérie ? »

Ah ok elle m'a fait un Fuck, c'est rien c'est le jeu,

c'est tout à fait normal et puis c'est une attitude de looser c'est bien connu.

« Perdante ! […] PUTAIN ROSALIE ! T'as pas le droit de jeter ton casque sur le quaterback ! »

Deuxième formation.

« Blue 18, Blue 18, Set, Hut »

Je crie et ma voix fait vibrer les montagnes.

Je passe la balle à Jay, le seul Running back et les deux mochetés l'empêchent d'avancer.

Putain manquait plus que 7 yards !

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

**.**

« Je suis Edward Cullen pauvre con ! »

J'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça et maintenant que mon rêve est désormais réalité,

je vais me faire le deuxième petit plaisir de la soirée.

Le mettre en miette, lui et sa horde de gamins échappés du septième cercle des enfers.

«Tu es Edward Cullen ?

- Oui gentil vampire, je suis Edward Cullen.

- Tu dois mourir.

- Oui, c'est prévu depuis quelques temps déjà. Et du coup, vous êtes nuls les gars !

_Le grand machin me regarde avec des yeux quasi exorbités. _

Combien ça fait ? Quatre ans déjà ? Quatre et pas un connard dans votre genre a pu me démanteler ?

...Loosers les gars, de vraies filles.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis Cullen ? »

C'est fou ce qu'il a comme conversation celui-là.

Heureusement pour moi, j'ai décidé de ne pas m'éterniser et éprouvant une irrésistible envie de carnage,

je stoppe net les négociations et passe directement à l'action.

« Juste un mot ou deux.

Dans trois secondes, toi, toi et la petite qui fait bien peur, vous n'allez plus avoir de tête.

Toi et le tout petit là bas, vous serez désarticulés dans 15 secondes et toi le grand truc,

je vais t'écraser la tête contre l'énorme rocher d'ici environ 1 minute. Des questions ? »

Je ne leur ai pas laissé le temps de répondre, ni même celui de réagir.

Je n'en avais pas le choix.

Pour survivre, il faut choisir et le combat n'était pas équitable à la base alors je laisse derrière moi remord, compassion et autres conneries et je saute, explose, désintègre et ce avec un temps monumental d'avance.

Le sang gicle sur moi et mon visage en est presque totalement recouvert.

Les hurlements se font de plus en plus fort et même si je souffre aussi des morsures et des coups que je n'ai pas vu venir, je suis meneur sur la partie et bientôt il ne reste que la bête, enfin, le grand vampire.

« Tu t'es trompé Cullen.

- J'ai jamais été fort en calcul, c'est bon pour les geek et moi, je suis un littéraire mec mais ça ne change rien,

tu va mourir quand même, fais-toi une raison, va. »

Je constate avec terreur qu'il n'a rien compris le pauvre type et cela m'attriste de tuer un tel ignorant.

Mais bon, moi d'abord et si je veux finir mon chemin, je dois l'achever.

Je plains tous ces êtres transformés sans but réel, sans plan concret pour eux.

Carlisle voulait me sauver et il m'a donné l'éternité.

Ont-ils le droit de non-vie ? Ont-ils le choix du sang ?

Les a t-on accueilli, guidé et chéri ?

Non, eux, pauvres démons, n'ont rien. Ils ne sont rien et sont seuls au monde.

Ce soir, un gigantesque brasier fend le ciel bleu nuit.

Ce soir, les vampires brûlent et meurent pour la deuxième fois.

Ce soir, je sors de ce brouillard et de ces flammes, sans la moindre égratignure, enfin si, juste une.

Une épaule quasi arrachée mais qu'est ce que c'est en comparaison du mal que j'ai causé ? !

Des enfants, des ignorants...

Leurs regards, leurs voix, leurs gesticulations dans les flammes.

Ce soir, je ne repars pas si vainqueur que ça.

Non ce soir, je repars avec une nouvelle blessure dans la tête. Un nouveau fardeau à porter.

J'ai beaucoup moins le smile tout à coup.

.

.

**POV EMMETT**

**.**

JASPER RUN !

« Red 34 »

Je regarde l'emplacement des deux merdeuses qui n'arrêtent pas de se la péter et de nous montrer leurs gros seins pff, même pas excitant tiens !.

Je les vois se déplacer sur la droite…

« Red 34 »

Je continue. La défense essaye d'anticiper une action de droite.

Putain, c'est en effet un jeu de passe sur la droite qui a été décidé.

C'est vraiment une saleté de sorcière Alice !

Bon, ne paniquons pas, Emmett, ne paniquons pas.

Il me reste deux choix : continuer le jeu et avoir une grande chance d'échouer ou pire d'être intercepté…

Pas le choix.

« Black 41 black 41 »

Jay me jette un regard surpris.

En disant Black j'annonce que le jeux est changé et 41 dévoile le nouveau jeu.

« Oui, Jay, pas la peine de chuchoter, tu as très bien compris : on reverse. »

Profitant de l'intérêt de la défense pour le coté droit, ce jeux va commencer sur la droite mais Jay après un moment d'hésitation va courir en direction du côté gauche.

Je vais donc donner de main à main le ballon à mon Runningback et celui-ci va courir vers la droite,

me croisera et me redonnera la balle.

Ce jeu donne un début sur la droite et tend a prendre la défense a contre-pied.

En clair, elle sont baisées ! Héhé il m'éclate ce mot !

« Black 41.. set… hut hut… »

La balle est engagée, on part sur la droite, la défense se précipite sur la droite aussi mais ne se fait pas tromper, Jay qui court vers la gauche se retrouve devant Alice qui est restée à son poste et malgré une petite danse de Jay trop impatient ce con !

Il se fait plaqué pour une perte de 3 yards.

« Merde Jay tu déconnes ! Plaque la ! Plaques la ! ! ! »

Putain j'hallucine ! Elle l'a pris à revers.

Oh putain elle l'a fait tomber !

Oh mon dieu, elle bondit sur lui encore, encore et encore !

Mais cette fille est monstrueuse, je ne vois pas d'autre explication, c'est dingue de s'acharner sur son époux à ce point alors que le pauvre a été nullissime !

Elle croit quoi Alice au pays des Merveilles ? N'est-il pas déjà à terre ?

« TOUCHDOWN!

_Qui a dit ça ? _

- Rêves Rosalie rêves !

- Ouvre les yeux Emmett. Où suis-je ? »

Touchdown.

.

.

**POV BELLA**

**.**

« Bella ? Bella je m'en fou, je défonce ta porte.

Bella j'entre fais gaffe et t'as intérêt à être morte sinon je te tue de mes mains ! »

Quel est ce son qui perce mes tympans ?

Quelles sont ces voix en moi ?

Je ne sais plus trop où je suis et si je peux bouger ou même si je sais encore comment on ouvre ses yeux.

Que m'est-il arrivé bon sang ?

« Mon Dieu Bell's qu'est ce que c'est ce foutoir ?

- Je...Je sais...Pas.

- Bella cela fait trois jours au moins que tu as disparu !

- Disparu ?

- Oui Bell's trois jours sans aucune nouvelle! J'étais folle d'inquiétude putain !

- Par...Pardon

Ma voix n'est qu'un chuchotis, j'ai presque mal rien qu'en avalant ma salive.

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi pleure-tu et surtout je me répète mais qu'est ce que c'est ce foutoir ? »

Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien. Je ne peux répondre à Angela parce que j'ai comme une absence.

Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est mon retour à la maison.

J'étais bien pour une fois, pleine d'énergie et de vie et j'ai parlé à un homme en uniforme chez moi et je me suis assise ensuite et j'ai...J'ai

«_ Félicitation Bella, major de ta promo wow ! J'étais sur et certain que tu serais en tête de liste. _

_Tu es si brillante ! Je regrette seulement de ne pas être à tes côtés. _

_J'aurais tant voulu te tenir la main et soulager tes craintes lors du grand discours. _

_J'espère qu'Alice aura une prémonition ce jour là..._

_Comme ça, j'aurais l'impression d'y être un peu... _

Putain Bella c'est quoi cette blague ? »

Ce n'est pas une blague. Non, du tout. C'est l'enfer !

Mon enfer perso qui vient me traquer à nouveau.

A mesure qu'Angie lit les lettres froissées, je réalise.

Je me rappelle à présent. J'étais assise et j'ai ouvert ce gros carton.

Que des lettres, des centaines de lettres et toutes de la même main.

Celle de mon bourreau. Ses lettres.

J'ai d'abord pensé les brûler..

Un grand bûcher au milieu du jardin et on en parle plus mais l'envie,

la curiosité et cette saloperie d'attirance pour ce qui le touche de près ou de loin m'ont poussé à les lire.

Toute, une par une.

J'ai tout lu. Sans m'arrêter, sans manger et je sais même pas si je suis allée pisser.

Tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai pleuré à m'en creuser la peau.

J'ai pleuré de le lire.

J'ai pleuré de joie de savoir qu'il était encore de ce monde, de ses je t'aime, de ses histoires sur les siens

( les miens auparavant).

J'ai pleuré d'angoisse lorsque j'ai lu la triste vérité et j'ai eu peur pour lui, eux, moi et toute ma famille.

Et enfin, j'ai pleuré de désespoir.

« J'ai échoué Angie. J'ai échoué.

- Que dis-tu puce ?

- J'ai échoué ! Je n'ai pas réussi à le sortir de ma vie pour de bon ! J'ai pas réussi à lui survivre !

Ses lettres sont si horribles Angie ! Horrible !

- Ne pleure pas Bell's je t'en prie.

Tes yeux sont déjà si noir de tout ce rimmel coulé, et de toute cette fatigue.

Bella allé, lève-toi. Je vais te conduire à la salle de bain.

- Salle de bain ?

- Oui Bella, je vais t'aider, tu va te détendre et-

- Et Ed-

- On en reparlera après promis. »

Elle s'adresse à moi comme si j'étais demeurée mais c'est sûrement l'air que je dois avoir.

Je la suis donc et me désincruste presque du sol sur lequel j'avais fini, la veille je crois.

Angie me lève et m'aide à marcher.

Derrière moi, je laisse des monceaux de lettres mais surtout je le laisse lui, sa belle écriture,

ses pensées, ses peurs, ses drames et ses regrets.

Je laisse toutes ses excuses et fantasmes au sol, oui,

sur le sol de ma cuisine et je ne sais si j'aurais le courage d'y revenir.

Ce qui fait le plus mal ? Savoir qu'il ne reviendra pas.

Qu'il n'y a pas d'adresse, ni de nom d'expéditeur et que, j'en suis certaine,

ces lettres là seront à jamais pour moi le seul lien que j'ai avec Edward.

Oui, Edward, j'ai dit son nom.

Edward.

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

.

Forks, trois jours de marche.

Mon destin m'attend, là-bas.

I'm coming home.

Bella.

.

.

**Voilà les gens que j'adore ! Bientôt stupeur et tremblements...Bella Vs Edward ! **

**Va t-elle fondre en larme ? Se péter le pied en lui donnant un coup ds les parties ? **

**Nope, j'ai trouvé bien mieux …**

**Muhahaha**

**A vendredi et pour Lo, faites moi signe hein si vous voulez la suite...**

**Bizoo Bizoo**

**Lili**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**.**

**A LA GUERRE COMME A LA GUERRE**

**.**

**.**

**Oh mon Dieu les filles j'ai genre une semaine de retard ! **

**Je suis archi désolée ! Et en plus vos reviews sont fantastiques !**

**.**

**« Edward c'est ta faute ! **

**Tu fais n'importe quoi à te battre avec des méchants au lieu d'aller sauter euh sauver Bella et moi je prends du retard !**

**- Bella est en danger ? **

**- Non mais elle pourrait d'abord et puis réponds pas et file te mettre à poil y a un chapitre à poster !**

**- Maieuh.**

**- Oust Edward vire moi ce jeans ! »**

**Excusez moi, je reviens tout de suite...**

**"Allé, la zic et Eddy non tu ne garde pas tes chaussettes non plus !"**

**.**

_**In case of emergency, push to play :**_

_**.**_

**You don't know my mind – Hugh Laurie**

**Ugly girl – 100 Monkeys**

**Vertigo – The Libertines**

**Childish dreaming – Kid Harpoon**

**I belong to you – Muse**

**Drop the Match - Gos**

**A la guerre comme à la guerre – Sorel**

**One – U2**

**Written in the stars – Tinie Tempah, Eric Turner**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Je suis chez moi, c'est le matin. Je dois être encore toute endormie, je vois flou.

Je me frotte les yeux et passe la pièce au scan, je cherche mes lunettes.

Ouhla, que s'est-il passé ici ?

Une montagne de fringues au sol, les chaises déplacées et pas rangées selon mon organisation bien précise mais si jolie,

autour de la table carrée noire et mon canapé perdu sous les couettes et coussins.

Kfc ?

J'ai mangé du poulet, moi ? Etrange, ce matin. Bien étrange...

« C'est marrant de se retrouver tous là hein, Angie ? »

Je suis larguée.

Il y a Ben, en face de moi, assit tranquille tenant dans ses bras Bella.

Et le souffle dans ma nuque est doux mais si frais que j'en sursaute.

Je tourne la tête à gauche et tout contre moi remarque Edward, mort de rire mais surtout totalement collé à moi.

Edward Cullen ?

« Perso je trouve ça ouf ! Je me tape ta meuf et toi la mienne mais c'est trop marrant !

Hey Jake ! Passe moi une bière et arrête de vider le frigo de ma chérie tu seras gentil ».

Oh la la la la la la je me tape l'hallu du siècle !

Les yeux clos, la main sur le front, l'idée première est : Ne pas craquer.

Edward embrasse ma tempe avec une délicatesse folle.

Mon cœur s'emballe et je tremble comme une feuille. Edward Cullen avec moi, je n'ose y croire.

Je me pince le bras, non je ne rêve pas, c'est incroyable !

« Et là, tu n'as rien vu chérie ! »

Ses mots me percutent de plein fouet.

Il me les a murmuré avec une telle sensualité et cette saleté de pointe de cynisme dans sa voix...

Mon Dieu Edward Cullen à moi !

Je déraille. Edward Cullen n'est pas...

J'ouvre à nouveaux les yeux et qui vois-je à quelques centimètres de mon visage ?

« Angela, il faut abSOlument que tu m'aide. Lys ou Œillets ?

- On enterre qui ?

- Ah mince c'est vrai les oeillets c'est pour les morts.

Bon ben alors des Roses blanches, qu'en pense-tu ?

- Roses. Mais euh c'est pour quoi déjà ?

- Mon mariage ma petite tête en l'air ! Que t'arrive t-il ce matin ?

Hein ? Quoi ?

- Tu te marie avec Ben ? Mon BEN ?

- Mais bien sur...Je sais pas à quoi tu marche mais j'en veux !

Ma tête tourne trop vite, je crois que je vais vomir.

Le regard de Bella est angoissant. Tellement heureux et son attitude est si survoltée !

Elle ne tient pas en place et des centaines de robes blanches moches jonchent à ses pieds.

Au fond de la pièce,

une ombre tapis dans le noir mouve en fonction des gesticulations de ma meilleure amie et je me sens soudain oppressée.

Trop oppressée.

- Tu, tu te marie avec... ?

- Edward ! »

.

.

**POV ANGELA**

.

.

Un cri, le mien.

Je bondis presque hors du lit et me retrouve vacillante, sur mes deux jambes.

Autour de moi, une chambre, sa chambre.

Il y a le bordel made Bell's, des photos de nous éparpillées un peu partout,

d'autres froissées et scotchées datant du lycée ,

sa collection de converses qu'elle ne jettera pas même sous la torture et de vieilles bouteilles vides de Jack's.

Il me faut une bonne minute pour réaliser.

C'était le rêve le plus bizarre que j'ai jamais fait !

Je respire calmement et tente de remettre ma tigniasse en place sans succès.

Je me laisse alors retomber lourdement sur le lit et m'enroule comme je peux sous la couette.

Trop d'émotions si tôt. Dodo !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le sommeil ne revient pas mais je n'abandonne pas.

Je déteste me lever sur une impression de cauchemar.

Alors je vais me rendormir et retourner dans le rêve.

Rembarrer Edward, récupérer Ben, botter le Q de Jake hors de mon frigo et gifler Bella, par principe.

Oui, ça c'est du super plan !

…

Une odeur, un bruit, puis un deuxième et enfin une sensation de fumée.

Je sens que la journée va être rude.

Je soulève légèrement l'oreiller que je calais alors sur ma tête et renifle.

Muffins ?

...

« Bonzour Angie, enfin debout, bien dormi ? Tu as faim , J'ai fait des muffins, tu veux un muffin ?

.

L'odeur de pâtisserie m'a fait quitté le lit de mon amie et sans m'habiller,

j'ai dévalé les marches de l'escalier droit.

Tout en bas, je découvre un tout autre salon, une toute autre cuisine.

Je découvre enfin les meubles et les murs de Bella.

Un endroit propre, rangé, totalement clean et même coquet. J'en perdrais presque la voix.

Mais où donc est passé le carnage ambiant de Bell's ?

Mon premier réflexe est de me pincer le bras, mais vu l'échec dans le cauchemar,

mon deuxième réflexe est de me taper la tête comme l'embrasure de la porte.

Juste à temps, une voix trop normale à mon goût m'en empêche et c'est là que tout dérape.

Devant moi, une jeune fille normale, habillée normalement, dans son environnement bien normal,

s'active en cuisine.

Sur la table, un bouquet de fleurs fraîches et un petit déjeuner pour deux digne d'un 5 étoiles.

La jeune fille me parle et me sourit et Mon Dieu, j'ai peur.

« Be Be Bella ?

- Surprise ! Alors tu aimes ?

- Euh quoi ?

- Ben tout ça ? Tu verrais ta tête Angie, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

- Ah ben pas loin.

- Je comprends. Mais c'est bien moi. Tiens, mets un t shirt.

Me savoir juste vêtue d'une petite culotte là tout de suite, je m'en fous royalement mais j'obéis,

comme hypnotisée par cette apparition d'Isabella juste devant moi.

- Tu es...brune ?

- Oui, fini la décoloration...Retour au naturel ma belle.

- Tu as des vêtements propres, tu as fait le ménage et et la bouffe ?

- Yup ! La class hein ? Bella Swan le come-back ça sonne bien non ?

- Mon Dieu j'ai l'impression de-

- De rêver ?

- Non d'être dans la petite maison dans la prairie. C'est quoi ça ?

- Une jupe Angie. Oui, j'en ai plein tu savais pas ?

- Je veux vomir.

- Oh non, pas avant que tu n'aies goûté à mes muffins magiques !

_Je m'assoie à table, devant ce festin et hallucine totale. _

_Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ? _

_On ne peut pas changer en si peu de temps ! _

_Non, c'est impossible. _

_Non, non, et non !_

- Tu as mis quoi dans les muffins Bella ?

- Rien d'illégal promis. Que du bon et de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour.

_Là, elle me gave._

- BELLA STOP !

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais quoi ? Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule et me la joue pas Laura Ingalls !

What the fuck ? Je veux savoir tout et tout de suite ! »

C'est la première fois que Bella me voit dans cet état et à dire vrai,

c'est la première fois que j'enchaîne quelqu'un de la sorte.

Mais Fuck ! Je pige que dalle ce matin et cela commence légèrement à m'exaspérer.

Le regard de Bella change alors du tout au tout et elle s'approche de moi avec confiance mais prudence.

« Hey Angie, c'est moi. C'est la vraie Bell's crois moi.

- La vraie Bell's est déjantée, sous prozac et dévastée.

- Je sais Angie, je sais.

Et je suis toujours dévastée mais je suis de retour. La vraie Bella.

La Bella de...

- La Bella d'Edward ?

J'ose à peine prononcer ce nom banni mais il le faut et son regard en dit long lorsque ce si lourd mot sort de ma bouche.

- Oui, la Bella de … Forks ..En plus cool, enfin, je crois.

- T'as toujours tes piercings ?

- Oui et les tatouages partent pas à l'eau alors...

- Oh BELLA ! »

Je la prends dans mes bras. Je la serre fort, si fort et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé mais ma Bella est là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

On se fait le méga câlin du siècle, on se balance, on rit et on se fait surtout pleins de bisous sur les joues,

les tempes, le front... Je respire enfin bien mieux. Bella est là !

« Wow cque tu m'as manqué tu sais !

- Moi aussi ma cherry moi aussi. »

J'ouvre les yeux, pour de bon cette fois, j'ai le smile et j'ai faim.

Bella , le retour, c'était l'idée la plus folle jamais imaginée et Elle l'a fait.

Je suis si fière d'elle mais …

« Euh Bella, tu va rire mais je crois que j'hallucine toujours.

- Oh ça va Angie, ce n'est qu'une jupe tu sais.

J'aime toujours les vieux jeans et les converses , faut pas déconner.

- Euh non c'est pas ça, quoi que ces motifs sont très laid mais passons ...

C'est quoi le truc sur le comptoir là-bas ?

Je dois être défoncée parce qu'on dirait un fusil ou un truc du genre...Hihi, c'est pas ça hein ?

Hein, c'est pas ça ?

- Ah le gun? Oui oui c'est bien ça Angie.

_Mes rires s'estompent peu à peu. _

- Qu'est ce que ça fout là ? C'est à ton père ?

- Ah non non, c'est à moi.

_Je ne ris plus du tout._

- Je ne saisis pas Bell's.

- C'est très simple, c'est pour Edward.

- Edward ?

- Je sais que ça ne suffira pas mais c'est déjà un bon début.

_Son regard devient tout à coup sombre déterminé et assassin._

Oui, je vais tuer Edward Cullen. »

Et elle me dit cela avec le sourire. Le sourire sadique et le regard dark.

Je recule et la dévisage bouche-bée. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Je n'ai pas ma meilleure amie devant moi. Il n'y a pas de Bella, pardon, il n'y a PLUS de Bella !

Veux retourner dans l'AUTRE cauchemar moi !

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

.

.

Espèce de saleté d'épaule qui veut pas tenir en place !

Allé, fais pas chier et ressoude toi bon sang !

Pas moyen, elle n'obéit pas.

Mon corps tout entier se moque de moi sérieux et ça tombe très très mal.

Dans quelques mètres je dominerais Forks et ses montagnes abruptes.

Dans quelques heures, je serais devant Bella et déjà que la surprise risque de la tuer,

si en plus j'arrive en lambeaux ça va pas le faire du tout !

J'imagine la scène...

_Hey chérie c'est moi je suis rentré ! _

_Ah euh ne fais pas attention, ce que tu vois au sol c'est mon bras,_

_ c'est rien, un connard me l'a légèrement arraché mais t'inquiète il m'en reste un autre et il est nickel ! _

_Un câlin ? _

Mouais, assez minable comme retrouvailles.

Putain d'os mal fichus, remets ...Toi... En place PUTAIN !

J'ai beau cogné contre la roche et forcer dessus, rien n'y fait, quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas.

Bon ben tan pis, je vais sauter sur le premier grizzli qui passe et patienter,

le temps que mon corps daigne à nouveau ne faire plus qu'un.

Alors, ni une ni deux, j'arrache mon haut et le déchire à l'aide de mes dents,

je tente ensuite un bandage sauvage pour ne pas trop ressembler à un lépreux qui en perdrait son bras et me mets en chasse.

Gâcher plus de temps n'étant pas une option, je dois me réparer au plus vite.

Je scrute l'horizon, perché sur un séquoia bien plus vieux que moi et redécouvre les magnifiques terres de Forks. Tous ces arbres, ces parfums, ces couleurs qui me rappellent tant Bella.

Nos balades, nos discours interminables et elle, toujours accrochée à moi.

Je ne sais encore si je vais la dépouiller ou la supplier mais ces souvenirs là m'apaisent et pendant un instant même court soit-il, j'ai la sensation de respirer à nouveaux.

Alors, j'inspire, je remplis le vide en moi de tout cet air qui ne me sert pas mais que j'aime et je souris.

Et, enfin, j'aperçois une proie.

Le dîner sera prêt dans quelques minutes Edward ! A taaaable !

C'est pas trop tôt, comme dirait Em', j'ai les crocs.

Le combat pour ma bouffe est un peu pénible.

L'ours étant bourré d'énergie et moi étant une loque, il y a cru un bon moment le pauvre mais je gagne et sans avoir utilisé mon bras gauche comme massue.

Je suis fier de moi tiens !

Son sang est chaud et coule à flot dans ma gorge, apaisant au passage la brûlure atroce que je traîne depuis des semaines.

Y a pas à dire, la bouffe est quand même bien meilleure quand on est chez soit.

Après avoir vidé ce gros nounours de tout son sang et m'être essuyé le coin de la bouche d'un revers de la main, je m'installe près de sa fourrure et me repose un moment.

J'appuie sur mon épaule et ferme les yeux.

Les voix dans ma tête que je n'écoutais plus reviennent alors peu à peu.

La civilisation n'est pas loin et je peux déjà sentir l'odeur des humains lorsque la brise se lève.

Forks, ma ville. Celle où ma non vie a trouvé son sens.

Celle où ma morne existence s'est pris une monumentale claque et celle qui m'a perdu.

On m'a arraché à ces lieux que j'aimais tant, on m'a arraché à celle que j'aimerais toujours.

Forks. Me donneras tu une nouvelle chance ?

_Conseil l'ami, si la ptite te remballe, crame la ville ! La vengeance, ça n'a pas de prix !_

Le monstre en moi ne me laissera donc aucun répit ! Mais c'est une idée à creuser, après tout...

22h23.

La nuit est calme, les feuilles se balancent légèrement, entraînées par le vent doux de cette soirée si particulière et je suis prêt à me remettre en marche.

Le sang et mon venin m'aident à panser ma blessure et bientôt, je retrouverais l'usage complet de mon bras.

Une chance ! Et une chance qui me booste pour avancer vers elle.

Puisse ma bonne étoile me guider cette fois car je ne sais si une nouvelle tragédie m'attends.

Fureur, cris et échec seront peut être les seules choses que je trouverais à mon arrivée mais je me mets en route d'un pas assuré.

Quelque soit ma fin, je l'affronterais. Ce sera MA fin et ça, ça fait toute la différence.

J'avance à grand pas maintenant et me voilà déjà hors de la forêt.

Désormais, je dois ralentir et être très attentif.

Je ne veux pas faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Entre les Quileutes, les humains et peut être même Charlie,

pas question d'être pris au dépourvu et puis je n'oublie pas les traqueurs.

J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas à l'affût de mon retour, ces chiens.

Je me fonds donc dans le décor et me focalise sur la maison de Bell's.

Qui soit dit en passant a intérêt d'être là.

J'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand elle va me voir.

_- Hey Bella, c'est moi ton vampire préféré !_

Non trop facile.

_- Isabella Swan ? _

Non elle va me balancer un truc.

_- Bella, c'est moi Edward ne hurle pas je vais tout t'expliquer._

Bof pas terrible. Damn ! Qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ?

_- Surprise ! _

Non plus.

_- Salut. Alors comme ça tu crame ma photo ? _

_Tu croyais que j'allais jamais revenir hein ? Hé ben t'as tout faux ma ptite ! _

_On ne se débarrasse pas d'Edward Cullen comme ça muhahaha !_

Ridicule !

_- Oh mon Dieu Bella enfin je te retrouve ! _

_J'ai été retenu prisonnier c'était horrible mais je me suis échappé et je suis là ! _

_Dans mes bras poussin ? _

Putain Cullen t'as rien de mieux ?

.

_« Bella on y a passé toute la journée ! Lâche ce fusil tout de suite ! » _

.

Soudain, une voix familière hurle dans ma tête et me tire direct de mes conneries.

Cette voix c'est... ? Celle de la brunette, la copine de...

Oh putain c'est quoi cette histoire de fusil ?

.

_« Bella tu va nous tuer lâche ce putain de fusil immédiatement ! » _

.

Non c'est pas vrai ? Je n'y crois pas !

Fini la discrétion, je cavale comme un fou en direction des cris.

Si je ne peux pas lire les pensées de Bella, celles de sa copine me font froid dans le dos.

Bella putain j'arrive !

.

« BELLA NON ! »

.

.

**POV BELLA**

**.**

**.**

« Non je ne te le donnerais pas tu peux crever !

- Jamais tu m'entends JAMAIS ! Tu me donne ce fusil tout de suite avant de buter quelqu'un !

- Mais c'est ça le but Angie, lâche moi !

- ISABELLA SWAN !

- Mais laisse moi putain !

- Tu devras me tuer d'abord je lâche rien !

- Il est chargé alors vire de là !

- Aiiiiie mais tu m'a mordu espèce de folle !

- Laisse-moi mon gun !

- NON !

- ANGIE PUTAIN !

- BELLA NOOOOOOON ! »

.

Hein quoi ? Le coup est parti tout seul je le jure !

Le fusil est tombé de mes mains et dans un bruit métallique odieux il a percuté le plancher.

J'ai l'impression de vivre le pire des cauchemars.

Je regarde alors mon amie rouge violette et complètement paniquée mais aucune trace de sang.

Elle ne vacille pas, ne tombe pas et n'a pas l'air blessée.

Je me palpe d'un peu partout et je n'ai rien non plus.

Dieu soit loué personne n'a été touché. Sauf que...

.

« Mon DIEU ! Mais c'est mais c'est … ! »

Angela est livide. Elle ne bouge plus et ses cris sont de plus en plus aiguës.

Je tourne alors la tête et noooon c'est un cauchemar un véritable cauchemar.

« EDWARD ! MON DIEU EDWARD ! »

Il est là ! Je dois être folle alliée pour le croire ! Il y a Edward au sol dans ma cuisine.

Edward Cullen à quelques pas de moi.

Edward Cullen qui bouge et feule et hurle et gesticule dans tous les sens !

« Edward je t'ai touché ? Edward ? MON DIEU REPONDS !

Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? Bella réagis je t'en prie ! »

Angie est auprès de lui. Il y a du sang, beaucoup de sang mais c'est bizarre, je ne comprends pas.

Je bugg total. Je …

« BELLA bouge ton cul et viens voir ! »

Angie n'ose pas le toucher et même si je ne comprends rien, j'avance vers lui, tremblante,

en passe de vomir incessamment sous peu et les larmes jaillissent à flot sans que je ne puisse les contrôler.

Je suis juste devant lui et je ne sens plus mes jambes.

Je voudrais le toucher, je voudrais lui parler mais rien, rien ne sort.

Juste des larmes, des larmes de crocodile qui trempent mon visage.

Mon sang bouillonne et ma tête va exploser.

Tout ceci ne peut pas se produire. Après tant de temps, après tout ce temps, il ne peut être là.

Juste comme ça, là et l'air blessé. Non, mon Dieu cela ne se peut pas !

« Edward dis quelque chose je t'en prie ça va ? Tu as mal ? »

Mon amie brave sa peur j'en suis sure et tente de le toucher mais au moment où ses doigts effleurent sa tempe, il réagit et se mouve tout entier un peu plus loin, à une vitesse hallucinante .

Angie en tombe sur le cul.

« Mais qu'est ce que … ?

- Edward c'est Bella, parle nous je t'en prie ! »

J'ai enfin pu aligner deux mots, il fallait vite trouver un truc à dire, vu la gueule d'Angie.

« PUTAIN ça fait un mal de chien ! PUTAIN MON EPAULE ! »

Il a mal ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?

Il ne peut pas avoir mal, c'est un Cullen ! Soudain, je réalise.

«N'aie pas peur Angie ça va aller.

Je tente de rassurer mon amie rongée par la peur et la culpabilité.

La pauvre, il ne l'a ménage pas.

- Ca va aller ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Putain j'avais déjà l'épaule à moitié arrachée et toi espèce de conne tu me tires en plein dessus et tu dis que ça va aller ?

Oh putain les nerfs me montent archi vite et là, je pars en vrille

- Espèce de conne ? Tu te tire sans rien dire, tu bousille ma vie et tu oses m'insulter ?

Tiens prends ça CONNARD ! Et ça ! Et encore ça ! »

Le premier truc sous la main : Un tabouret en acier.

Je vais lui péter la gueule à cet enfoiré !

Et je le frappe, le frappe de toutes mes forces !

Je n'entends presque pas les cris d'Angie près de moi qui me supplie d'arrêter.

Edward ne se débat pas vraiment et j'ai l'impression de le frapper pour de bon.

Enfin d'atteindre ce corps de marbre sans vie et sans âme qui me rend folle de rage !

C'est comme s'il était humain et qu'il souffrait de tous mes coups et je suis dans une telle fureur que je ne perçois pas tout de suite son regard fixé sur le mien.

Mais quand je tombe dessus, je vois. Pour de bon.

Un regard remplis de noirceur et de cette mélancolie si mystérieuse, si troublante.

C'est le regard du vrai Edward, mon Edward .

Et c'est pour ce regard là que je laisse tomber le tabouret.

Mes doigts en saigneraient presque et je frissonne.

Aurais-je la force de l'affronter ? Aurais-je seulement la force de bouger ?

« On tire sur lui et toi tu le frappe ? Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ?

Les paroles acerbes d'Angela me tirent de ma torpeur et c'est moi ce soir qui devient venimeuse. - T'inquiète, il ne sent rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Je scrute la moindre de ses réactions et malgré tout ce qui vient de se passer, il ne se trahira pas.

- Pardon Angela, j'ai exagéré, ça va aller, n'aie pas peur. »

Il joue de ses pouvoirs et mon amie ne dit mot.

Je l'emmène alors hors de la cuisine et m'excuse avec la plus grande des sincérités.

Je l'installe sur le canapé loin de lui et tente de couvrir de ma voix, les bruits d'os qui craquent et ses soupirs qui ressemblent à de la douleur.

J'ai envie de craquer, de lâcher prise et de m'effondrer.

Que faire lorsque l'homme qui vous hante jours et nuits depuis quatre ans, l'homme qui est parti,

celui qui a volé tout votre monde, votre joie et votre âme, Que faire lorsque l'amour de votre vie tout entière est enfin là, à quelques mètres de vous ?

.

Je me sens si mal.

Mal pour Angela traumatisée, mal pour Edward que j'ai blessé et mal d'être moi, à mi-chemin entre la haine,

la folie et le désir de lui tomber dans les bras.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser ni comment réagir mais comme un aimant, je me tourne vers lui.

Il ne s'est pas vraiment relevé et c'est là que je le vois réellement pour la première fois.

Torse nu, l'air plus blanc qu'il ne l'a jamais été et sale.

Sale de sang, sale de terre et bandé au bras et à l'épaule.

Il ressemble à Edward mais ce n'est pas l'Edward de mes souvenirs.

Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait changé ?

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis mais cette question me pousse à quitter le chevet d'Angie.

J'avance alors à petit pas, indécise mais curieuse et retourne sur les lieux du massacre sans grande conviction mais surtout la peur au ventre.

« Edward ?

- N'approche pas.

- Je je suis désolée.

- Tu veux récupérer ta balle ? Tiens la voilà !

Il me lance ce petit morceau de métal écrabouillé et je ne le regarde même pas dans les yeux mais serre les poings.

Comment ce type peut-il à la fois me bouleverser et me gaver ?

- Tu as mal ?

- Reste où tu es.

_Et j'obéis. Mais quel co..._

Pardon ?

- J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

- Non mais laisse, vu ta tête, j'ai capté. Je dois y aller.

- Où ? Tu peux pas ! T'as pas le droit !

_NON ! Pas encore ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte putain !_

- Je je je dois manger, j'ai besoin de récupérer.

- Oh ».

Mon dieu j'ai tant rêvé de le revoir encore même pour quelques minutes mais pas comme ça, pas de cette façon.

C'est comme si mon cœur se déchirait une seconde fois.

Et il s'en va. Encore une fois.

Sans un mot, sans un regard.

Voilà, j'ai perdu Edward et ce coup-ci sans dec, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Jamais.

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

.

.

Je l'entends rassurer son amie et sa voix est lourde de tristesse.

Ses larmes coulent, je le sens et je ne peux rien y faire.

Putain elle m'a pas loupé et bon sang si je n'avais pas eu l'épaule en vrac et le venin des chiens qui m'ont attaqué sur la route, je n'aurais pas besoin de repartir encore.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que de revoir Bella m'aurait fait autant souffrir et ce sur tous les tableaux.

Mais le pire, c'est l'odeur.

Son odeur.

Avec tout ce temps loin d'elle, le parfum de mon envie s'était estompé et là tout de suite, je n'ai qu'une obsession, la bouffer.

Je repars donc dans cette putain de forêt pour trouver de quoi me gaver avant d'y retourner.

Ça va commencer sérieusement à me gonfler toute cette bouffe à chasser.

Entre nerfs et peine, j'attrape tout ce qui bouge à l'orée du bois et suce jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Je reprends peu à peu des forces et l'odeur de Bella commence à devenir supportable.

Je dois me faire violence pour vider un chevreuil mais c'est pour la bonne cause, je veux de nouvelles retrouvailles, des vraies cette fois et je la veux comme avant.

Oui, même si c'est de l'utopie, la revoir m'a enflammé et je la veux, à moi et vivante.

…

Quelques minutes sont passées, peut être une demie heure et je suis resté là bloqué.

Tout ce temps encore perdu et moi je ressasse le passé, n'avance pas et me sens comme paralysé.

Aurais-je peur ?

Me suis-je planté ?

Venir à Forks n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée.

Et ce qui s'est passé chez elle est d'un tel ridicule que j'ai du mal à imaginer comment je pourrais revenir et la regarder en face à nouveau.

Je devrais sans doute m'en fuir, partir et la laisser tranquille.

A près tout, elle voulait m'effacer, brûler mes restes et moi, je lui manque de respect.

Merde, je regrette tellement Bella.

« Tu es là. »

Et voilà, la folie m'a submergé et je sombre tel un dément dans des dialogues qui n'existent même pas.

Pitoyable !

« Edward »

Non, il faut que cette comédie cesse.

Je dois la laisser partir, je dois la laisser vivre.

Non, je ne l'entends pas cette voix qui m'a tant manqué, cette voix qui m'a tant fait frissonner, moi l'insensible et horrible vampire que je suis...Le monstre.

« Edward tu m'entends ? »

Putain, c'est comme si elle était là, juste derrière moi. Alors c'est cela ma vie à présent ?

Des fantômes de Bella partout où je vais aller ?

Je me laisse couler au sol. Les mains sur le visage tel un humain et je voudrais pleurer.

Ah si seulement je pouvais sortir une larme !

« Hey Eddy qu'est ce que tu … ?

- Tu n'existe pas, va t'en !

- Comment ça je n'existe pas ? C'est la meilleure celle-là !

- C'est dans ma tête !

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ! C'est quoi ton délire ? Et puis c'est moi la bouleversée !

Edward retourne toi !

- Bella ?

- Hé bien enfin ! Je ne comprends pas Edward. Je ne comprends plus. Je, Je...TU m'a abandonné ! »

Seigneur, elle est là.

Vraiment là. Je perds l'esprit ma parole !

Je ne l'ai ni capté, ni senti et je ne sais comment elle peut être là devant moi mais elle y est et nous y sommes.

Les voilà mes retrouvailles, la voilà l'explication, nous y voilà, Edward et Bella.

Face à face, à nouveau ensemble et malgré la distance de sécurité que nous nous imposons mutuellement,

je me sens déjà plus moi, entier, enfin …

« Je vais t'expliquer.

- Pas la peine, tu l'as déjà fait.

- Excuse moi ?

- Tes lettres.

- Mes lettres ?

Je recule d'un pas.

Si j'étais humain en cet instant, j' halèterais, je deviendrais rouge et moite ou un truc du genre.

Je l'ai vu dans un film...

- Je les ai toutes lu.

- Mais quelles lettres ?

- Celle que je préfère c'est celle où tu pense à notre anniversaire de mariage, le resto, la chambre d'hôtel et nous deux tout simplement.

Tu m'a même donné envie d'être maman dans ce fantasme et...

.

Je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié et tente de saisir le pourquoi du comment.

Elle continue de parler et le fait sans me regarder, probablement gênée ou indisposée par ma vue,

après tout elle me déteste donc...

.

- Tu as lu mes lettres mais comment tu … ?

- Je les ai reçu par la poste, un énorme colis et des tonnes de lettres.

J'ai été paumé et j'ai des envies de meurtres envers toi je ne te le cache pas, d'ailleurs bravo pour la scène que tu as joué devant Angie, j'ai-

- Ce n'était pas du cinéma, j'ai eu vraiment mal. J'ai eu un problème en chemin.

- Quoi ?

- On m'a attaqué, je t'expliquerais.

- Mon Dieu tu as mal ?

- N'avance pas !

_Elle s'arrête et son visage se ferme. _

_Je regrette déjà mes réactions mais je suis scotché, je veux comprendre._

Pardon, je.

- Non ne t'excuse pas, c'est normal je dois te donner la nausée ou encore cette connerie de peur de me bouffer.

- No-

- T'es là pourquoi Cullen ? »

Et allé, c'est reparti ! J'ai les nerfs !

.

.

**POV BELLA**

.

.

J'arrive à saturation, craquage total.

Déjà Angela qui plombe mes plans et Edward qui débarque comme ça d'un coup et ce maudit coup de feu et putain il se rebarre ?

Non, pas cette fois ! Pas comme ça !

Je l'ai peut être laissé filer mais je dois le retrouver, je dois lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis ces putains de quatre années volées.

Et je veux le voir.

A peine quelques minutes à nouveau dans ma vie et cette foutue attraction me retourne l'esprit.

Alors, après avoir calmé mon amie, j'ai filé.

J'ai pris la caisse d'Angie et j'ai roulé jusqu'à la forêt.

Ses lettres, la seule façon que j'ai de le retrouver.

Il a écrit ses endroits préférés, ses lieux de chasse et de repos et je suis cette piste sans me poser de question.

Advienne que pourra...

Je quitte la voiture et pars à pied, comme si je pouvais le sentir, comme si je savais où il était et lorsque je capte les dépouilles d'animaux sur le chemin, mon cœur se serre, il n'est pas loin.

Je trace sans me retourner et ferme presque les yeux sur les cadavres.

Je retiens ma respiration et quelques mètres plus loin, je le retrouve, recroquevillé sur lui même et là débute le plus étrange des échanges.

Il me semble si faible, si fragile ! J'en ai du mal à le reconnaître et pourtant c'est bien lui.

Je voudrais qu'il claque des doigts, qu'il fasse opérer sa magie et que tout devienne rose bonbon et guimauve.

Je voudrais de l'amour de la tendresse et de la passion mais à la place, j'ai sa démence, mon envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et une énorme boule à l'estomac se forme.

Je suis trop loin de lui et trop près à la fois. Merde Edward reviens !

« Je suis là parce que je voulais te dire adieu.

- Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu as quatre ans de retard.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu partir.

- Et là tu reviens parce que tu veux repartir ?

_Il a toujours été aussi con ou c'est nouveau ça aussi ?_

- Je n'aurais pas dû revenir, je ne devrais même pas être là à te parler mais tu as brûlé la photo et-

- Hein quoi ? Comment tu sais ?

- Alice.

_Oh. j'ai lu quelque chose comme ça dans ses lettres. Il a donc tout vu. _

- Si j'avais su je l'aurais fait avant.

- Putain. »

Il serre les poings et se fige encore plus.

Il ne comprend rien. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait bien avant pour qu'il revienne mais ça, je ne le dirais jamais.

Qu'il réfléchisse un peu tiens, ça lui changera vu qu'apparemment Edward Cullen a perdu en chemin une partie de son cerveau.

« Alors tu va t'en aller pour de bon cette fois ?

- Oui euh oui je crois.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, je vais te laisser vivre ta vie d'humaine et tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.

Avant toi, Bella, ma vie était une nuit sans lune.

Très noire, même s'il y'avait des étoiles – des points de lumière et de raison …

Et puis, tout à coup, tu as traversé mon ciel comme un météore.

Soudain, tout brûlait, tout brillait, tout était beau.

Quand tu as eu disparu, quand le météore est tombé derrière l'horizon, tout s'est de nouveau assombri.

Rien n'avait changé, sauf que mes yeux avaient été aveuglés par la lumière.

Je ne distinguais plus les étoiles, et la raison ne signifiait plus rien. Mais...

- Mais quoi Edward ? Tu va me dire quoi ? Que je ne suis pas de ton monde ?

- Oui Bella, nous ne sommes pas du même monde.

- Et là je devrais dire que c'est toi mon monde ?

- Tu dis ce que tu veux.

- Non Edward ! Non, je ne te le dirais pas.

Je mérite mieux que cette connerie nian nian sur les étoiles. Je mérite mieux que ces clichés !

- Tu mérite quoi alors ?

- Tu m' as l'air irrité, je t'ai touché Edward ?

- Je croyais que tu avais lu mes lettres, que tu avais lu ma détresse et mon désespoir et mon amour pour toi.

- Pourquoi t'es là CULLEN ? »

Il m'a poussé à bout, je suis sur le cul.

Il ose venir me larguer après quatre ans d'absence et de silence ? Foutaise, je vais le tuer !

Mon sang pulse contre mes tempes tant je suis excédée de ses belles paroles et de son mutisme de vampire stoïque à la con.

« Pourquoi tu reviens me torturer hein ? Elle l'a pas vu ta sœur que j'ai souffert le martyr sans toi ?

Pourquoi tu me fais du mal comme ça Edward ? Qu'est ce que tu veux bordel ?

- TOI !

- Quoi ?

- JE TE VEUX TOI !

- Mais tu viens de dire que-

- Que dalle j'ai dit de la merde. Je te veux à moi.

Je te veux même comme ça, même défaite et souillée par ces chiens qui te sont passés dessus par ma faute.

Je te veux toi vivante ou morte !

Tu ne peux pas m'effacer de ta vie. Je ne t'en donne pas l'autorisation.

Tu crois que ça m'a plu de voir ta vie dans les pensées de ma sœur ?

Tu crois que j'ai aimé être loin et que j'ai eu le choix ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de brûler vif ?

Tu ne brûleras jamais plus une photo de moi. Personne ne me brûlera plus jamais t'entends !

PLUS JAMAIS ! »

Je me casse, il a gagné.

Non mais ça veut dire quoi ? Il me gueule dessus maintenant ? Putain j'hallucine !

Et puis genre je suis à lui et je dois lui obéir ?

Il est pas né le mec vivant ou non-vivant qui me donnera des ordres !

Connard !

Je tourne les talons et me tire.

TMI, trop d'info, trop de tensions, j'ai besoin d'un break ou d'un verre ou les deux.

Je le sens tout prêt, il est derrière moi mais étrangement il ne dit rien ni ne me touche.

Mon Dieu me touchera t-il encore un jour ? Non, Bell's non !

Ne pense pas à lui comme ça, tu le déteste, DETESTE.

Je me sens seule ici dans ma tête, je me sens comme seule sur un trottoir au beau milieu de la nuit et je voudrais savoir pourquoi il met le why dans ma tête comme ça.

A mesure que j'avance et que je trébuche, il se rapproche et j'ai la sensation de sa main qui assure mes pas comme avant, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, il me fait tant de peine et je repense à ses mots.

Il me trouve souillée, il me trouve horrible et je suis si honteuse, si sale et tellement usée.

Où sont donc passés nos jours heureux ?

Où sont donc passés Edward Et Bella ?

J'avance à grands pas, je laisse la caisse, je la dépasse et me dirige vers le stade.

J'ai besoin d'un nouvel air. J'ai besoin de changement, j'ai besoin d'un bain.

Que dire, que faire lorsque l'autre vous trouve sale ? Comment faire ?

Où acheter de la pureté ? Et pourquoi vouloir lui plaire ?

Il me fait du mal comme du bien et j'espère que ce que je m'apprête à faire cachera ma peine.

« Bella que fais-tu ?

- La pluie ça cache les larmes !

- Mais il ne pleut pas ! Et quelles larmes ?

- Tu verras suis moi ! »

Et il me suit sans broncher.

Nous arrivons au stade derrière l'école, notre ancienne école.

Je suis parcourue de milles frissons mais je continue.

Nos paroles et disputes laissent place à l'adrénaline d'entrer sur ce terrain, si vaste, si sombre mais surtout si humide.

Les arrosages automatiques trempent la pelouse et l'on distingue encore bien les arcs des gouttes d'eau qui se forment dans l'air.

Je n'ai pas peur et je marche encore malgré la flotte.

Je sais où je vais pour une fois et je compte bien y arriver.

Edward est à ma suite et toujours sans mot, il se fraye un chemin entre les jets d'eau.

Moi, je ne cherche pas à les éviter, bien au contraire.

Je me poste au beau milieu du terrain et profite de l'eau tout contre ma peau.

Mes vêtements me collent très vite et mes cheveux dégoulinent déjà.

Je passe une main sur le front et tire sur mon chemisier blanc avec l'autre.

Le tissu est bien imbibé et je me sens bien peu vêtue tout à coup.

Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasent sur mes joues et je le regarde enfin.

Il est là, plus près de moi.

Dégoulinant lui aussi et beau à en mourir.

Son torse ne se soulève pas puisqu'il ne respire pas,

puisque son cœur ne bat pas mais l'eau redessine toutes ses courbes et sublime sa peau et ses muscles déjà bien parfaits pour moi.

Je réalise que c'est peut être la première qu'il est si vulnérable devant moi.

Déjà parce qu'il semble malade et meurtri mais surtout car il est à demi nu.

Je l'observe, la bouche entrouverte et les cheveux en bataille qui retombent peu à peu sur son front.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et il me faut une force surhumaine pour ne pas fondre dans ses bras.

Non, je ne peux pas le toucher.

Il y a bien longtemps j'aurais eu peur qu'il s'évapore à mon contact comme s'il était bien plus que surnaturel ou juste le fruit de mon imagination mais ce soir, je ne peux le toucher parce que j'ai un mal de chien de lui.

Parce que je suis trop partagée.

Je voudrais qu'il ne soit mais ne supporterais pas qu'il ne soit plus.

J'en suis malade d'être pénible et compliquée à ce point.

Je soupire alors et respire bien lentement.

Me recadrer, apprécier et juste profiter. Oui, voilà, c'est ça qui est bon !

.

…

.

J'aimerais tant te faire sourire même si c'est dur parfois d'aimer.  
>Mais à quoi bon perdre l'espoir, jeter les armes, me jeter à tes pieds?<br>Même si le jeu est truqué, j'aimerais pouvoir au moins y jouer.

Moi je suis là par défaut, là quand il te faut,  
>quelqu'un pour prendre ta main.<br>Moi je suis de trop, mais vois ce que j'ai fait, j'ai jeté par la fenêtre toutes mes affaires,

grimpé par la gouttière:  
>Tout ça pour te plaire.<p>

Même si t'en a rien à foutre, que je n'suis qu'une case à cocher.  
>Je n'aurai plus l'occasion de me refaire une belle santé.<p>

Moi je suis là par défaut, là quand il te faut,  
>quelqu'un pour prendre ta main.<br>Moi je suis de trop, mais vois ce que j'ai fait, j'ai jeté par la fenêtre toutes mes affaires,

grimpé par la gouttière:  
>tout ça pour te plaire.<p>

Je suis là par défaut,  
>je me sens idiot,<br>sans rien et tellement lointain,  
>moi je suis de trop, mais vois ce que j'ai fait:<br>j'ai appris le goût amer des soirées solitaires,  
>j'ai vu les nuits d'enfer des amours intérimaires,<br>j'attends des nuits entières, tout ça pour te plaire:  
>"à la guerre comme à la guerre".<p>

…

**.**

**.**

**POV EDWARD**

.

.

Mais que fait-elle au milieu de toute cette eau ?

Je l'ai suivis sans trop savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire.

Après avoir vociféré, j'ai ressenti toute sa tristesse et je le regrette encore.

Je ne suis fait que pour lui faire du mal alors que je ne veux que son bonheur.

Mais quel con !

Elle revient de loin ma Bella et moi aussi.

Je suis un autre et persuadé qu'elle n'en voudra jamais, j'étais prêt à repartir, à la fuir, à me fuir.

Et c'est là qu'elle s'est barrée,elle.

Glissant parfois, percutant les racines des arbres trop souvent, j'ai eu mille envies de la prendre dans mes bras.

Je suis sure qu'elle ne ressent pas les même choses que moi et pourtant mon premier réflexe est encore de la protéger.

Mais revenons au présent.

Là, tout de suite, je l'observe souffler un bon coup, trempée jusqu'aux os.

Elle s'en moque du froid des soirées de Forks, elle s'en moque d'être toute mouillée et de tournoyer au beau milieu de ce stade presque inondé.

Elle me fait sourire et je la trouve dingue ma Bella. Ma...

« Tu es encore là Cullen ?

- Ne m'appelle pas Cullen petite calamité. ».

Mes dernières paroles l'a font rire et c'est le plus beau son qui soit. Voilà Bella.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Edward.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout à coup.

La situation, l'eau, son chemisier trop transparent tout à coup et mes cheveux qui eux aussi dégoulinent de flotte.

Mais cette nouvelle entrée en matière l'intrigue et elle me répond le sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Bonjour moi c'est Bella.

- Vous prenez souvent vos douches dans les stades ?

- Non c'est la première fois et vous ?

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux et ma langue balaye l'eau sur mes lèvres avant de lui répondre mutin.

- Vous savez nous les vampires on ne peut se laver qu'en plein air.

- Ah un peu comme les loups ?

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et moi je grogne.

- Et comme autre signe distinctif de folie vous avez quoi en réserve ?

- Je mange mes céréales les pieds en l'air la tête à l'envers, ne marche que sur les bandes blanches des passages piétons et parle en dormant.

- Ah ça c'est sur ! »

Elle me tape le bras et devient écarlate.

Mon dieu, deux choses que j'adore plus que tout et qui m'ont tant manqué.

Son touché et ses rougeurs... Je fonds.

« C'est pas vrai, je ne parle pas en dormant !

- Ah, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu tous les soirs lorsque tu étais dans mes bras.

Evoquer le passé me rend maussade et m'électrise à la fois.

Je ne sais plus distinguer ce qui est bien ou mal.

Mais ce qui me fait vaciller c'est surtout ses fringues mouillées qui lui collent à la peau et le blanc mouillé, c'est transparent...

Mon Dieu oui je me répète mais elle ne porte pas de ….

- C'est de la triche, si tu ne me surveillais pas toutes les nuits j'aurais peut être eu une vie normale avec intimité, secrets et tout.

- Te surveiller ?

- Ben oui ce n'est pas ce que tu faisais à me mater comme ça toutes nuits ?

_La conversation dérape et je me laisse volontiers embarqué sur ces souvenirs là._

Genre comme si je pouvais m'étouffer avec les plumes d'oie de mon oreiller !

- Euh Bella, je te matais juste point.

- Comment ça ?

- Alors comment te dire...J'étais une sorte ...D'obsédé de toi, désolé, je ne vois pas d'autres mots.

- Un obsédé ? Attends tu veux dire que t'étais un gros pervers qui se touchait devant moi endormie ?

- Alors déjà, non, je ne me touchais pas (enfin pas tout le temps mais doit-elle connaître certains détails ?

Je ne crois pas) et puis surtout, qu'est ce qu'il est vilain ce mot dans une si jolie bouche ?

Mais où est passé ma Bella ?

Je crois y être allé un peu fort, son regard passe de la lumière à la nuit en un quart de seconde.

- Dans le trou dans lequel tu l'a laissé il y a quatre ans espèce de connard c'est mieux là ?

- Tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu as retrouvé ta couleur de cheveux naturelle que tu n'en es pas moins vulgaire.

.

Et merde Edward qu'est ce qui te prends ?

J'étais si bien parti et voilà que je gâche tout à nouveau.

Je suis maudit sans blague !

.

- Tu sais, c'est pas parce que t'arrive en rampant là devant moi et à moitié tout crevé que je n'ai pas envie de voir ta tête au bout d'une pique

- Ok ça suffit, j'ai compris. Tu ne m'aime plus et je ne suis plus rien pour toi.

Et...(elle me regarde quasi apeurée, l'ais-je percée à jour?) Et c'est très bien comme ça, crois moi !

Je vais te laisser ben vivre et moi je continuerais à fuir et tout le monde sera ravi. »

Je suis allé trop loin et nous revoilà prêt à nous bouffer l'un l'autre.

J'en ai mal à mon non-coeur et dans la folie ambiante, je me détache d'elle à vitesse vampirique.

Fuck fuck fuck !

.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer moi »

Hein ? Elle l'a dit ou j'ai rêvé ? Ses mots sont des murmures et pourtant, j'y crois.

J'y crois dur comme fer.

J'aurais tout donné pour ses je t'aime et là, elle m'en offre un sur un plateau d'argent.

Je vais y retourner et l'enlacer tout contre moi.

Je vais la prendre dans mes bras et ne jamais plus la lâcher, jamais.

Et merde c'est quoi cette odeur qui empeste la charogne?

Non pas maintenant !

Merde Bella !

Je la stoppe du doigt et siffle. Ne plus parler, vite.

.

« Non mais j'y crois pas tu me prends pour ton chien ?

- Bella TAIS TOI !

C'est mort, j'hume l'air et soudain, je ne me contrôle plus et feule. Bas instinct.

En un mouvement, je me rue sur Bella et me poste devant elle, comme si je pouvais la cacher dans mon dos

- Qu'est ce que Edward ?

- Chut ! Ne m'appelle pas Edward !

Je sais qu'elle a peur, je lui fais peur et l'énerve, je le ressens et la tension est à son comble...

Quasi palpable.

Mais il est trop tard et déjà un nomade se pointe devant moi.

Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il fout si près de la ville ?

Pardon Bella. Je voudrais le lui dire mais je n'ai pas le choix...Jouer.

Je la saisi par les cheveux et la plie. Bell's hurle, pleurniche et crie très fort !

- Edddddward !

Je lui lance à regret un « ta gueule putain » et m'adresse direct au vampire en face de moi.

- Tu veux quoi toi ?

- Oh pardon je cherchais un mec genre comme toi mais lui joue avec sa bouffe héhé tu l'aurais pas vu ?

- J'ai une gueule à traquer les mecs ? Et oui, tu me dérange en plein repas

- Ok excuse moi

- Passe ton chemin nomade.

- Bon ben bon ap hein. Ah euh excuse moi mais j'ai cru entendre ton plateau repas t'appeler Edward.

- Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Ben le rebelle que je cherche s'appelle Edward aussi et-

- C'est un prénom très commun, casse toi maintenant, la gamine se débat et j'aime pas le sang trop chaud.

- Ok, ok. Salut...En fait, non désolé, je ne peux pas partir.

En fait le Edward que je cherche il te ressemble quand même beaucoup...

Grand, fin, style classieu comme mec et puis surtout Roux.

- Je ne suis pas roux.

- Oui, il est blond vénitien.

- Tiens ta bouffe parle.

Vu les nouvelles lois, je vais peut être rester là et regarder ton dîner. Tu m'en veux pas hein ?

- Bell's à trois tu cours le plus vite possible et sans poser de questions.

Je murmure à peine et supplie le ciel et la terre entière qu'elle m'ait entendu.

Une dernière fois, nos regards se croisent et cette fois, pas de haine, ni de rage.

Aucune animosité.

Je la sens en phase avec moi.

Je la sens de nouveau à moi. Cette connexion est un cadeau, cher à mon cœur mort.

Cette connexion, j'en rêvais mais trop furtive et nous deux en danger, je ne peux en profiter.

Alors je hurle 3 et lâche Bella qui court aussi vite et aussi loin que ses jambes peuvent la porter.

J'entends ses sanglots éclater, j'entends son cœur qui bat comme si elle allait crever de cette poussée d'adré. J'entends mon prénom au loin.

J'entends son « je t'aime ».

Alors, j'ouvre les yeux et en grand.

Et celui là, je vais pas le louper, je te le promets !

.

.

**Les retrouvailles partie hot au prochain épisode c'est promis !**

**En attendant, j'ai puni Eddy et il a juré d'être un peu plus pervers désormais...**

**Merci encore d'être au rendez-vous et pour celles et ceux qui veulent voir Emmett, **

**un lapin et Jay avec une vraie coupe de cheveux, cliker plus bas, huuum oui plus bas ;D**

**Xoxo **

**Lili**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonzoour les amis !**

**Alors pour ma défense cette fois-ci, dans un monde parallèle, **

**je ne suis pas du tout en retard mais alors pas du tout !**

**Personne n'y croit ? **

**Damn !**

**Bon ok, je m'excuse très très beaucoup fort et si ça peut vous aider à ne pas me bouder, **

**sachez que j'ai reçu 100 coups de fouet de Cricri et que j'ai même pas aimé d'abord !**

**Comment ça personne n'y croit non plus et tout le monde pense que je suis SM ?**

**Allé, on lance le plus long chapitre de l'histoire de Lilispank et on se retrouve en bas !**

**Moi aussi ze vous aime !**

.

_**Prologue :**_

.

.

.

**POV BELLA**

**.**

Je me rappelle cette nuit comme si je venais de la vivre et pourtant, cette nuit là, je l'ai vécu il y a trois ans.

Je revois la chambre de chez Charlie.

Je revois les murs tapissés, les couleurs pourpres et poudrées.

Je revoie encore les photos de lui, de moi, de « ma famille » celles que j'ai gardé, celles que j'ai déchiré et rescotché et puis, je me revois moi.

Sur le sol de ma chambre à même les lattes du plancher, une clope à la main, un skull sur les oreilles.

Je me revois écouter en boucle encore et encore et encore, inlassablement cette même chanson et battre la mesure, les jambes croisées, le pied en l'air.

Je venais de pleurer pour la 100ème fois de la journée.

Mes yeux étaient si brûlant que les garder fermés n'apaisait aucune douleur.

Je fumais clope sur clope en reniflant et toujours cette chanson, cette voix, ces paroles.

Je me souviens comme si je l'entendais à nouveau.

Un rythme doux, répétitif et une petite voix calme, posée et ça monte en pression, tout doucement, tout tranquillement et puis d'un coup, le cœur se serre.

Et puis d'un coup, les paroles prennent un sens et soudain, on se met à fredonner.

Que dis-je, on se met à chanter et cette nuit là, j'ai chanté, faux, mal, fort mais j'ai chanté et sans m'arrêter, sans presque respirer, j'ai chanté.

Ce devait être atroce mais je m'y croyais, je m'en foutais et c'était bon.

.

.

**Chapitre 6**

**.**

**WITH OR WITHOUT YOU **

**. **

_**Playlist :**_

_**.**_

**With or without you – U2**

**Civilization-Justice**

**The greeks- Is tropical**

**Down the drain-Lilly Wood and the Prick**

**Tellit like it is-Neville brothers**

**Comets-Cocoon**

**Ariel-Stateless**

**Let's Bang-Shakaponk**

**.**

**.**

**POV JASPER**

.

Ah non mon gars, ça va pas être possible là.

Nous sommes arrivés à temps et je congratule mentalement mon frère à mes côtés.

Ce n'est pas qu'Eddy ne s'en serait pas sorti tout seul mais traqués nous aussi de notre côté,

mieux valait se réunir.

A plusieurs, nous sommes plus fort et puis après avoir perdu le match contre les...**Filles**,

nous n'avions plus tellement le choix avec Em'.

So, Forks, nous voilà !

Nous avons quitté le Névada après une longue et pénible conversation avec nos parents.

Esmée semblait déjà effondrée d'avoir « perdu » Edward alors nous quatre, ce fut le coup le grâce.

Mais aucun de nos parents n'a pu assouvir son autorité, il n'en a pas eu l'occasion.

Non, pas cette fois.

Mon père hallucinait ce matin en me voyant les yeux cramoisis et l'air dur comme la pierre.

J'ai parlé, parlé et ça, ça les a scié...Moi, si discret, moi si peu causant.

Mais cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais pas laisser mon frère en pâture aux lions et laisser ma famille se détruire de la sorte et Alice...

Les Cullens doivent montrer leurs crocs et c'est aujourd'hui, jour de paye !

Donc, nous revoilà et juste à temps j'ai l'impression !

Alice et Rosalie sont parties devant et à notre arrivée aux portes de la ville,

nous nous sommes séparés.

Je savais où aller et Alice savait quoi faire.

Bref, direction les plaines arides de la High School of Forks.

Sa grande pointe, son drapeau et son champs de bataille pour vampires...

Je veux dire : Et son stade de foot !

Qu'est ce qu'on en a effrayé des p'tits humains sur ce terrain !

Ah le lycée ! Ah les matchs et les côtes fêlées !

Que de doux souvenirs comme dirait Em'...

Mais cette nuit, mon bro et moi ne sommes pas fiers.

Cette nuit, c'est un tout autre adversaire que nous allons affronter.

Un adversaire dont l'odeur m'est familière.

.

« Edward lâche-le et pousse-toi de là mec ! - Toi, Toi espèce de chien. Toi t'es mort !

- Jay ? Em' ? Putain qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Pas content de nous voir mon frère ?

- Oh que si mec mais surpris ! Putain je ne vous ai même pas senti, ni entendu dans ma tête.

Je dois être plus atteint que je ne l'aurais imaginé ou cassé ? Oh merde je suis cassé !

Em' je suis cassé !

- Non, non t'inquiète on a fait gaffe et puis comment voulais-tu nous sentir avec la puanteur de cet immonde traqueur ? »

.

Em' parle pour nous et il a raison, il pue le pervers bouffeur de sang qui nous matait au sommet de la montagne.

Rien que cette idée et je cède déjà à mes pulsions meurtrières.

Je tiens ce connard par le colback et hors de question que je le lâche.

Celui-là, il est à moi.

« Alors, comme ça on mate ma femme ? C'était toi hein ?

- Je ne vois pas de-

- Tu as peur. Je le sens. Hein tu as peur ? Dis-le !

- J'ai peur.

- Bien. Tu as peur et tu te sens coupable pour toutes ces pauvres âmes que tu as fauché de ton venin. N'est ce pas ? Dis le.

- Je me sens coupable pour toutes les âmes que j'ai fauché de mon venin.

- C'est très bien charognard. Maintenant, je vais te poser au sol et tu va me supplier.

- Supplier ?

- Oui, mon vieux tu va me supplier de ne pas te démembrer trop lentement.

- Rêves !

- Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Je le repose à terre et me concentre.

Il attend là, comme un con tandis que j'entends Emmett éloigner Edward pour lui raconter ce qu'il a raté.

Je voudrais qu'il ne lui en dise pas trop ou qu'il ne se vente pas d'être venu en héros mais après tout Eddy n'est pas un crétin et d'ailleurs je l'imagine déjà se pincer l'arrête du nez.

Mais ne nous éparpillons pas, j'ai un nomade à torturer.

Et je me régale !

Figé, seuls mes yeux papillonnent entre mes frères et le traître.

Ce soir, chacun des êtres présents sur ce stade va découvrir de quoi je suis capable.

En réalité, ils vont découvrir de quoi le Major Whitlock fut et est capable de faire en face d'un ennemi.

Et croyez-moi mes amis, ce soir c'est la guerre.

Je vais donc leur montrer, vous montrer !

Ouvrez bien grand les yeux et que le spectacle commence !

Moi mon truc à moi, c'est l'illusion.

Tout n'est qu'illusion dans la vie et je suis un merveilleux magicien du mal être et de l'angoisse.

Je n'aspire pas les émotions de ceux qui m'entourent juste pour le plaisir.

Non, je les aspire, les analyse, les maîtrise et les renvoie.

Manipuler ?

C'est mon deuxième prénom et lorsque le corps est rempli de bon sang humain, de sang de chiens, de sang de fourbes et de catins, l'esprit devient plus dur et moi, beaucoup mais alors, beaucoup plus violent...

Ainsi, je ne bouge pas d'un iota.

Ainsi, je ne cesse de le fixer lui, là devant moi.

Ainsi, je me poste bien droit les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés et j'attends.

J'attends et le dévisage. Il va s'en rendre fou à jouer avec moi.

« Supplie moi.

- Jamais !

- J'ai tout mon temps. Supplie moi.

- Pff !

Mes yeux se plissent légèrement et je fais semblant de respirer.

L'air s'alourdit de toute cette tension et de tout ce mal que je lui renvoie.

- Su. Pplie. Moi. »

Je détache chaque syllabe et l'observe sans ciller.

Et puis, soudain, ma tête part sur le côté, mon visage se fend d'un sourire malsain et avant même que les mots ne sortent de ma bouche, le voilà déjà à genoux, à geindre et SUPPLIER.

J'ai gagné et je savoure d'être celui qui a fait plié un buveur d'humains.

Un de ceux qui errent depuis des siècles dans le but de s'abreuver d'un dixième de la population mondiale, homme, femme, enfant confondus.

Un être du malin, un déchet, un démon.

J'ai fait plié un bien plus fort que moi et ma joie ne se lira qu'après le carnage.

Même si j'en ai très envie, là tout de suite,

même si j'entends en fond Emmett me comparer à un Jedi et Edward se plaindre d'avoir accès à toutes mes pensées atroces et sordides.

Il supplie et moi, je l'exécute.

.

« Ben quoi, il a dit s'il te plaît !

- Mouais, rappelle moi de ne jamais plus te contrarier hein ?

- Ouais et moi je veux ton truc aussi...Tu ne recherche pas de droïds ! »

.

Emmett passe sa main devant nos yeux et s'il n'y avait pas de vampire à cramer, on serait mort de rire mais pour l'heure, le bûcher nous attend.

Je lis dans les yeux d'Edward l'hésitation et son manque de concentration m'interpelle.

Notre venue, l'attaque et bien d'autres soucis lui ont fait perdre le fil de ses résolutions et il s'éloigne de son but : Bella.

Je décide alors de le faire partir et le brief juste ce qui faut.

Ensuite, Edward s'en va, sans se retourner, à vitesse de vampire et très vite, il disparaît de mon champs de vision.

Il ne reste donc plus qu'Em et moi et..Le corps, mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail.

.

**POV BELLA**

.

Foutue image de moi au bord de la crise de nerf !

La zic, ma chambre, moi qui chante, rigole et fait du bruit, fuck à quoi bon y penser maintenant ?

Je cours aussi vite que je peux.

Je cavale et fuis sans penser à lui, ni moi et encore moins à notre avenir.

Je cours en pensant au passé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais se sont mes derniers « moments Bella » qui flashent dans ma tête.

Après cette soirée là, tout a basculé.

J'ai arrêté d'être sage et épleuré et j'ai sombré dans une Bella trash aux cheveux peroxydés,

tatouée et piercée.

Une véritable peste fouteuse de merde et hautaine.

Une autre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Oui, voilà.

Je suis devenue la Bella la plus éloignée d'Edward et donc il y a trois ans, je le fuyais déjà.

J'aspirais déjà à une tout autre existence puisqu'il fallait vivre sans lui, puisque mourir m'était impossible.

Mon instinct de survie alors en marche, il y a trois ans, je tentais de me protéger de toute cette souffrance et j'ai échoué.

Cette soirée le prouve bien.

Il est revenu, il m'a parlé, je l'ai frappé et blessé et nous nous sommes retrouvés sous la flotte et puis on nous a attaqué et il m'a blessé à mon tour et maintenant je lui obéis et cours vers du rien, trempée et toute seule.

Putain, mon cerveau et mon cœur devraient être en miettes.

Putain, je devrais hurler à la mort et chialer comme une madeleine mais non.

Je cours encore et encore, la tête ailleurs mais la peur au ventre.

1000 questions me tourmentent.

Envies, angoisses, épuisement, tout se mêle et j'en suffoquerais presque.

J'aurais voulu une autre journée, une autre nuit et j'en veux à la terre entière de subir tant d'épreuves, de vivre tant de tourments.

Je le déteste mais je l'aime. Putain de lui !

« je t'aime »

Et MERDE ! Pourquoi dire ces mots ? Pourquoi les penser ? Non, je n'ai pas le droit !

Je m'étais fait une promesse, je me trahis moi même et ça me rend dingue.

Putain « Edward » je te hais tellement !

Rien à faire, je ne sais plus où j'en suis et deux Bella se charclent dans ma tête bien malade.

C'est ainsi qu'après je ne sais plus combien de temps, je percute un mur de béton mais ne tombe.

Mes yeux dans le vide, je pensais au lieu de foncer et j'ai un mal de chien à l'encaissement du choc.

Merde mais il sort d'où ce mur ?

Je reste figée et cligne des yeux.

Réajuster ma vue, c'est la clef.

A bout de souffle et plus que paumée, je ne vois pas clairement les choses.

Je ne vois pas d'espoir dans mon futur qu'il soit proche ou lointain .

Je ne vois pas Edward me prendre la main et je ne vois à quel point je suis paumée car pour l'heure, je devrais être au sol.

Là, tout de suite, je devrais être sur le cul, choquée et sonnée.

Lorsqu'on percute un mur, on tombe non ?

.

**POV ALICE**

.

« Tiens-toi prête, elle arrive.

- Oh ? Je sors les pom pom de cheerleader alors ?

- Ts ts ts Rosalie on a dit zéro sarcasme.

- Mais c'était une blague.

- Non.

- Une petite ?

- Pas même une petite.

On est pas là pour la fête de la marmotte et nul n'est sensé ignorer le choc qu'elle va subir ou qu'elle subit déjà donc, sois soft pour une fois.

- Bien !

- Bien. »

.

Je l'observe du coin de l'oeil et lève un sourcil.

Elle se la joue agacée mais je suis persuadée qu'elle se ronge les sangs pour notre humaine.

Tout comme nous tous. Et en parlant du loup...

« Discrétion Rose, Bella est- »

Ah ben mince alors, je vois Bella foncer comme elle peut tout droit vers moi mais quelque chose cloche.

Il fait nuit, je suis en noir et nous ne parlons plus avec Rosalie...La discrétion est de mise.

Et coïncidence, c'est juste sur moi qu'elle cavale et BAM !

Elle me rentre dedans avec une force qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Je m'attendais à devoir la plaquer au sol ou la stopper et donc de toute façon lui faire mal mais là, elle s'est jetée littéralement dans mes bras comme si elle m'avait vu, comme si elle s'effondrait tout contre moi.

.

« Je devrais tomber. Je devrais être le Q au sol.

- Oh Bella.

- Je ne devrais pas...

- Bella hey Bella c'est normal tu es dans mes bras.

- Des bras, je suis entourée de bras.

_Merde, elle est choquée. Aurait-elle vu plus là-bas qu'elle n'aurait pu supporter ? _

- Ma belle, ouvre les yeux c'est moi, c'est nous

- Nous ?

- Oui, Rosal-

- Alice ?

_Wow, ça y est, voici Bella._

Alice ? Rosalie ? Mon Dieu, Alice ! Rose vous êtes Oh Mon Dieu ! »

Ses phrases restent en suspend.

Elle me touche, tremblante, touche Rosalie, nous examine, nous enregistre et nom d'une taille 36, elle ne ressemble pas à grand chose, c'est pire que dans mes souvenirs, dans mes prémonitions.

Seigneur, qu'est-elle devenue ?

« Lice, Oh Lice !

- Je suis là, sssh nous sommes là, tout va bien.

- Je, je..Edward et vampire et quatre ans et... »

Elle perd les pédales à une vitesse impressionnante.

Ses yeux vont et viennent, sa voix est comme brisée, son corps si maigre est parcouru de milles frissons et ses mots, ses mots se mélangent, se perdent en l'air et se meurent.

J'entends même son petit cœur s'affoler et il faut que cela cesse avant qu'elle ne nous claque entre les doigts.

Je tente alors de l'apaiser et la faire s'asseoir mais rien, elle résiste et tente de s'exprimer.

« Bell's ne craque pas si vite, pas maintenant, attends au moins Edward.

Il va s'occuper de toi je te le jure.

- C'est toi les, les, lettr- ?

- Non, dit Rose, c'est moi pardonne moi mais il le fallait. Pour lui, pour toi et pour nous. »

.

A ces mots, Bella considère enfin Rosalie et la bouche grande ouverte,

elle s'accroche à la manche de t-shirt.

Quelques secondes passent et rien.

Puis, d'un coup, tout d'un coup, Bella respire, évacue et lance un « Merci Mon Dieu ».

Elle nous tombe alors totalement dans les bras, nous embrasse, pleure et sourit en même temps.

Wow toutes ces émotions ! Et elle en vrai, tout contre nous à nous remercier, à nous toucher.

Notre petite sœur de cœur. Notre Bella.

.

**POV EDWARD**

.

Merci Jay. Jamais je n'aurais pu assister à un nouveau brasier.

Je suis archi crevé c'est dingue !

Dès que mon frère m'en a donné la permission, j'ai tourné les talons et je me suis mis à courir en direction de Bella et des filles d'après ce que m'a dit Em'.

Et d'ailleurs, les voilà, toutes les trois au beau milieu d'une route, à chahuter comme des adolescentes en folie.

Lice sautille, Rosalie agite les bras et au centre Bella vacille. J'arrive à temps.

.

« Ola ola qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaard !

_A y est, je n'ai plus de tympan. _

- Tout le monde va bien ?

- A peu près. Tu te rends compte du détour que nous avons dû faire pour venir vous sauver les miches ?

Rosie me donne un grand coup derrière la tête qui me fait avancer de quelques pas.

- Wow tout doux la furie !

- Et en plus, on a même pas pu aller à Végas par ta faute, alors dis merci !

- Ah mince tu as donc raté le show de Céline Dion tout ça pour mes beaux yeux ? Rosalie, je suis ému !

- N'importe quoi !

Elle tente de me redonner un coup mais hop petite esquive et grand sourire de vainqueur. Cheh !

- Crétin ! »

.

C'est sur cette humeur taquine que je retrouve donc mes sœurs et j'aime.

C'est agréable malgré tout de pouvoir un peu rire et se détendre.

Bien sur, ce n'est pas exactement l'endroit ni le moment approprié mais je n'échangerais pour rien au monde, ces retrouvailles là.

Dans la pénombre, je vois clairement les regards chamboulés des trois filles et celui de Bella est mille fois plus déroutant.

Déjà parce que je distingue parfaitement les larmes qui se profilent mais surtout parce qu'elle ne dit rien et m'observe, entre mélancolie, peine et nerf ou excitation.

Le dernier reste encore à définir, j'ai toujours eu du mal à lire en Bella...

Si seulement ses pensées pouvaient être miennes !

« Tu tu va bien toi ? »

Tout timidement je m'approche d'elle et déjà un putain de courant électrique me traverse de part en part.

Elle me répond à son tour par un léger hochement de la tête et je la sens plus que border line.

Je décide donc, pardon Alice décide donc (à ma place, comme c'est gentil:$) qu'il est temps de raccompagner Bella chez elle.

Cette dernière soudain se pétrifie à l'idée de repasser du temps seule avec moi et j'ai l'impression de me faire une nouvelle fois tirer dessus.

C'est alors maussade que je demande à Lice de s'en charger mais ma sœur me pousse littéralement contre Bella et nous voilà forcés à reprendre la route tous les deux.

Heureusement pour Bell's, nous ne mettrons pas trop de temps à rentrer et elle sera alors bien vite débarrasser de moi ...Quel con je suis d'avoir cru à ses je t'aime !

Je vois bien la distance qu'elle nous impose et son air dégoûté qu'elle affiche lorsqu'elle est près de moi.

Je la déteste et puis putain faut qu'elle arrête de m'appeler Cullen ou je vais la bouffer.

.

« Alors Cullen, c'est quoi le programme ?

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Cesse de m'appeler comme ça.

- Et comment dois-je t'appeler hein ? Mon amour ? Mon chéri ? Espèce de gros con ?

- Et allé c'est reparti !

Euh tu sais que mes sœurs t'ont également abandonné, sans donner de news, sans se battre contre l'autorité paternelle ?

- Oui mais Rosalie, elle, m'a envoyé tes lettres. Toi, jamais tu n'aurais donné de nouvelles !

- Ah putain c'est Rose ? Je vais la tuer.

Et puis oh je te rappelle que c'est moi qui les ai écrites ces lettres.

Se sont mes mots, mon chagrin, mes rêves !

- Ouais ben attendant tu n'aurais jamais eu le cran de revenir !

- Hein ? Mais putain je fais quoi là tu crois ?

J'étais en balade et j'ai atterri par hasard à Forks et chez toi ?

- S'il n'y avait pas eu Rose et be-

- S'il n'y avait pas eu Rose ? Quel culot putain !

- Tu l'aurais fait Edward ? Réponds moi ! Tu l'aurais fait ?

- Je voulais

- Tu voulais ? Ce n'est pas suffisant. Qu'est ce qui t'en a empêché hein ?

T'avais peur de quoi ? Que je t'ouvre mon cœur à nouveau ?

- Non.

- T'avais peur de moi ?

- NON putain c'est pas ça !

- Alors c'est quoi ? Dis le c'est quoi ? Et arrête les « putain » c'est pas toi ça.

- Merde t'es contente ? J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

J'avais peur que tu en aimes un autre ! J'avais peur de te détruire comme je l'ai fait !

Regarde toi ! Regarde moi ! »

.

Je t'aime PUTAIN...Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

Pourquoi ces mots qui résonnent en moi comme la plus pure des vérités, refusent catégoriquement de sortir de ma putain de bouche ?

.

.

**POV BELLA**

.

.

Je suis tétanisée. Mon Dieu Qu'ais-je fait ?

Je ne voulais pas le suivre. Je ne voulais pas le revoir. Je ne voulais pas souffrir.

Oh Gosh ! Pourquoi m'éprouver de la sorte ? On me puni de l'avoir aimé c'est ça ?

Pourtant, je l'avais rayé de ma vie, je revenais enfin à moi et mon cœur se cicatrisait peu à peu.

Mais nOn ! La vie simple et douce sans embûche ni angoisse c'est pas pour Bella Hein ?

Moi j'ai droit aux vampires, à la traque et au venin de ce sale Cullen !

Et il parle et il hurle et il agite les bras comme si je l'avais frappé à coup de batte dans les parties.

Est-ce que... ? Non Bella, pas sur ce terrain là...

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

.

.

« Tu dis plus rien Bella ?

Aurais-je réussi à transpercer ce PUTAIN de mur que tu a érigé entre nous ? »

.

.

**POV BELLA**

.

.

Et voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas le suivre.

J'ai été assez conne pour lui rouvrir mon cœur et lui pas de réponse sauf ses hurlements.

Mais piétine moi Edward je t'en prie j'adore ça !

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

.

.

« Oops j'ai dit putain, je suis si désolé ! Tu es outrée hein Isabella ?

De si horribles mots dans la bouche du vampire le plus puritain que tu connaisse.

Mais tu sais quoi Belle O bois dormant, je ne suis pas un petit gentil vampire bien prude, bien poli. Non !

Tu ne connais rien de moi et moi aussi je te déteste tu vois !

Alors tes « je t'aime » hypocrites, tu peux te les mettre au Q !

Et au fait ...Putain, putain, putain, PUTAIN ! »

.

.

**POV BELLA**

.

.

Mais où je suis moi ? Ce mec il a douze ans ma parole !

Là, il va trop loin !

Mais quand je pense que j'ai laissé ce type poser ses mains sur moi ?

Mon Dieu ça me dégoûte !

Quand je pense que ses doigts là sont passés sous mon t-shirt !

Brrr quelle horreur !

Que sa bouche a rencontré la mienne, que sa langue douce et froide a léché la mienne,

que ses cheveux ont glissé entre mes doigts et que son bassin pousse le mien et sa voix brisée m'attire à lui et me rend toute molle et folle de chaque parcelle de son corps, de sa peau et ses yeux et ses fesses et son cou,

sa nuque, ses « je t'aime », ses regards, son parfum, son rire,

ses « je t'aime », ses...

Et MERDE !

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

.

.

« Bella ne t'approch-Bella qu'est ce qu-jhdzeohdo- »

NOM DE DIEU !

Oui, oui, ouiiiii embrasse moi ! O je vie ! O c'est bon ça ! O putain sa langue !

Elle s'est jetée sur moi, elle s'est accroché à mon cou et je l'ai laissé faire.

_Plutôt deux fois qu'une !_

Merci Seigneur, merci de tout mon cœur mort !

Son baiser est une caresse, ses lèvres si douces si chaudes et sa langue putain sa langue !

O ciel sa langue est si hot ! Je suis au paradis et elle est mon Dieu unique.

Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand et sa chaleur envahit tout mon être.

Les yeux clos, les doigts serrés sur sa toute petite taille fragile et je penche la tête,

et la ramène à moi.

Plus près, encore plus près, bien plus près.

Oh bébé !

Enfin à la maison !

.

.

**POV BELLA**

.

.

Oui je me braque, oui je me referme sur moi même et oui je me jette à son cou !

Oh je ne sais plus où j'en suis du tout et ce que je fais réellement mais je le fais, je l'ai fait !

J'ai écrasé mes lèvres contre les siennes et dès le premier contact mon corps s'est enflammé.

Tous mes sens sont en ébullition et tout ce que je veux c'est lui à nouveau plus près de moi,

tout contre moi et …

C'est merveilleux, mes larmes roulent sur mes joues mais se sont des larmes de joie, d'envie de lui, d'envie de nous et quatre années de merde passées à l'attendre, à espérer.

Ce manque de lui m'a tué à petit feu et enfin, je rentre chez moi !

Mon chez moi c'est Edward Cullen et ce baiser en est la preuve.

Sa langue est glacée tout comme le reste de son corps et ce froid me crame jusqu'au fond de moi. C'est fort, c'est bon, c'est lui !

Ca a toujours été lui bordel !

Je m'accroche à son cou comme pour ne pas perdre pied et j'y mets toute ma force dans ce baiser.

Je te veux Cullen ! Je te veux tellement si tu savais !

Il m'embrasse goulûment, je me délecte de son goût et dès l'instant où je salive dans sa bouche, je le sens se tendre tout comme j'aime, je le sens déraper, je nous sens plus violent, plus brutaux, plus proche de l'extase.

Oui, l'extase c'est ça le mot !

Ses doigts passent sous mon haut, touchent ma peau, s'enfoncent dans ma chair et je gémis.

Ciel j'ai gémis ! Enfin, je revis !

Ma poitrine se frotte à lui et mes fringues sont d'ores et déjà un obstacle que je voudrais qu'il m'arrache.

Edward, ne sois pas sage et viole moi !

Edward oui serre moi plus fort, embrasse moi encore.

Edward je t'en supplie prends moi, prends moi, prends moi sur le champs !

Il cède à toutes mes envies comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées,

il me plaque carrément contre lui et je sens toutes ses tensions...

Putain ce que je gémis fort contre ses lèvres !

Putain ce qu'il est hot ce mec !

Putain ce qu'il me fait mal là !

« Edw. Tu. Mal ! »

.

.

**POV EDWARD **

.

.

Elle gémis, je dérape sévère.

Elle se frotte, je la veux plus encore.

Elle résiste, elle a mal, Edward recentre toi !

Non, je n'y arrive pas, je la veux encore plus fort, je la veux elle est à moi.

Je la veux !

Bella est à moi ! Faite pour moi, juste pour moi !

Elle m'appartient et je lui appartiens et c'est ça qui est bon.

Mais merde elle souffre, je suis trop brusque, je suis trop fort, je suis un vampire et elle une humaine.

Edward ressaisis-toi ! Tu va la casser ! Edward lâche Bella, Edward Recule ! Edward elle pleure ! EDWARD LACHE !

…

« Pardon, pardon, pardon Oh pitié pardon ! »

Je l'ai lâché, enfin je crois et je suis à quelques mètres d'elle,

le front collé contre un tronc d'arbre au bord de la route.

Je lui tourne le dos, je fuis son regard et me retiens de me donner des coups.

Je ne suis qu'un pauvre con, incapable de lui faire du bien.

Le démon en moi s'agite, se heurte à ma culpabilité et tout frustré qu'il est, hurle sa folie dans mon crane.

Il aurait voulu la broyer d' amour,

la bouffer ou encore la transformer sur place pour ensuite la baiser façon Dracula.

Mais non, avant de déraper total, je me suis repris et me voilà rongé une fois de plus par le remord.

Voilà, Cullen t'es un débile !

.

« Edward ?

- Tu as mal n'est ce pas ?

- Oui un peu mais ça va tu peux revenir.

- Non, je vais te faire pire.

- Pire ? Tu va m'égorger et boire mon sang ?

- Ne rigole pas c'est bien ce qui pourrait t' arriver.

- Tu sais bien que ça n'arrivera pas et puis rien n'est pire que ces quatre années passées à tenter de t'oublier ou encore cette soirée où tu m'as insulté, humilié et blessé. Alors reviens.

- Non je peux pas. Tu vois je suis un monstre qui ne te mérite pas.

- Edward tu te puniras plus tard ou je le ferais à ta place mais en attendant, reviens, tu me dois au moins ça ! »

.

Elle a raison et puis maintenant que je l'ai goûté, elle peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut de moi et d'ailleurs, je lui obéis.

Honteux, tête baissée, j'arrive à ma vitesse et ses cheveux encore humides se soulèvent dégageant ce si doux parfum qui me fait tant craquer.

Je me redresse alors et étouffe un gémissement avant de replonger sur ses lèvres.

Impossible de m'en détacher, c'est ma putain de came !

De nouveau électrocuté par son contact,

je manque de lui briser la nuque et mes doigts tremblent en saisissant sa douce et longue chevelure.

Le combat des deux Edwards reprend donc de plus belle et cette dualité m'en ferait presque oublier l'exquise douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa peau, le goût de sa salive,

la caresse de sa langue et le métal que je rencontre lorsque ma langue taquine la sienne.

Wow c'est la première fois que j'embrasse une fille piercée à la langue et des millions d'idées, d'envies et de questions me viennent à l'esprit.

Cette petite boule parfaite, ronde et métallique m'excite encore plus.

Je suis dur comme la pierre et le venin afflue à vitesse grand V dans ma bouche.

Comment résister au monstrueux Edward ? Comment ne pas la violer sur le champs ?

Je suis perdu.

« Bella repousse moi, dis quelque chose, fais un truc n'importe, je t'en prie. »

Je murmure ces mots tout contre elle.

Front contre front, ses bras autour de moi, mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je reste là, les yeux clos,

le souffle imbibé de son parfum.

Je balance légèrement ma tête de gauche à droite mais toujours collé à elle et je prie pour que ma violence ne déborde pas une nouvelle fois.

Elle passe alors ses doigts sur ma joue,

pianote sur ma peau et caresse mes lèvres encore humides d'elle.

Et ces simples gestes là me font du bien.

Son si doux doigté me réchauffe et me calme enfin et au bout de quelques secondes,

j'ouvre les yeux.

Elle me regarde, sans vaciller et mon regard s'accroche au sien comme pour toujours.

Wow, voici Bella et Edward.

Le poids sur mes épaules me semble plus léger et j'esquisse un simple sourire qui je l'espère marquera la trêve dans notre guerre.

Quand je découvre le sien plus grand, plus beau que jamais, plus Bella,

mes yeux s'illuminent et je la prends vraiment dans mes bras.

Mon Dieu que je suis heureux en cet instant !

Mon Dieu qu'elle est belle « ma vie » !

Car oui, Bella est toute ma vie et ce soir après l'avoir détesté et humilié, paradoxalement,

je suis l'homme le plus comblé vivant ou mort.

Je l'ai retrouvé, j'ai retrouvé Bella !

C'est donc sur ce bien être là que je la ramène chez elle.

Après l'avoir fait tournoyé dans mes bras, je ne l'ai plus lâché et nous sommes repartis,

elle dans mes bras, moi plus souriant que durant toute ma non vie.

Mes pensées apaisées, je n'ai que Bella dans la tête et arrivés bien trop lentement à mon goût chez elle, je me dirige à toute hâte vers sa chambre...

Et ben ouais cocotte ! J'ai quatre ans à rattraper et des centaines d'idées à concrétiser moi !

Surtout que maintenant que j'ai gagné contre Eddy le vampire,

je risque pas de la laisser me filer entre les doigts !

Rien ni personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis ce soir.

Oui, ce soir, c'est mon soir !

Ce soir c'est ma Bella rien qu'à moi dans mes bras pour tout le reste de la nuit et ce soir je vais enfin lui virer ce putain de chemisier blanc transparent et

avec les dents et après je me ferais pardonner de tous mes pêchés en l'aimant religieusement avec la langue, les doigts, la qu-

« Edward ? Bella ? Oh MON DIEU vous allez bien ? »

Merde c'est qui ça ?

.

.

**POV BELLA**

**.**

**.**

Il me déteste, il m'embrasse, me fait mal, se casse, me ré-embrasse et puis hop, à peine effleuré,

voilà qu'il se détend et passe de l'ombre à la lumière.

Ah ben putain si j'avais su, je lui aurais caressé la joue de suite !

Wow, il est si différent depuis notre dernier baiser que j'en oublie presque toutes mes peines et toute ma haine et me laisse porter par sa nouvelle bonne humeur.

Ou plutôt, je me laisse porter par lui vu qu'il ne m'en laisse pas le choix.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en tête mais je dois en profiter avant d'être à nouveau harcelée par nos vieux démons.

Une ou deux nuits de vacances dans nos disputes et nos ennuis ne me feront que du bien et c'est pour cela que j'approuve totalement Edward lorsque sans même me demander la permission,

il m'emmène à l'étage, jusque dans ma chambre.

Mais c'était sans compter Angela, au beau milieu de ma chambre, sur mon lit,

sans doute réveillée par nos rires et smacks qu'il m'a donné dans les escaliers en les montant quatre par quatre.

La pauvre, on l'avait complètement oublié !

« Angela ! C'est Angie, Edward ne feule pas. Edward ? Pose moi s'il te plaît. »

Je lui demande en chuchotant pour ne pas plus effrayer mon amie et il me laisse enfin descendre après une légère plainte et quelques grognements.

Cette façon qu'il a de grogner est si déstabilisante, c'en est sexy et déroutant à la fois.

Mais pour l'heure, il faut quitter ses bras.

A contre cœur, mes pieds retouchent terre et je m'avance doucement vers ma meilleure amie.

Elle me prend vite dans ses bras et me tape en même temps.

Déjà que la soirée a été riche en émotions,

que je me suis pris Alice et que Edward m'a marqué de ses doigts pour au moins un mois,

si elle s'y met aussi je vais finir en milles morceaux !

Mais je ne me plains pas, oh non !

Elle était morte d'inquiétude et je regrette très vite tout un tas de choses.

Je tente de la rassurer comme je peux mais suspicieuse et surtout me connaissant,

elle se méfie et ne relâche pas la pression.

Je voudrais un coup de main car je suis à deux doigts de dire « aïe » et donc de l'inquiéter encore plus.

Alors, je prononce son nom dans un souffle et sens immédiatement Edward, derrière moi.

Il se rapproche et s'excuse auprès d'elle.

Dès lors qu'il capte son attention, il se met à parler d'une voix calme, posée, ensorcelante et vibrante.

Il lui raconte un bobard monumental, se repend de sa stupidité et lui assure que nous allons bien tous les deux.

Bref, il l'endort sévère façon Cullen et même moi qui suis habituée à ce don, me laisse éblouir.

Enfin, juste un peu bien sur !

_Tu parles Swan, tu fonds hein ?_

Mais alors juste un tout petit peu...enfin, bref.

Angie n'a pas dit son dernier mot mais nous laisse le bénéfice du doute pour cette nuit et baille jusqu'aux oreilles nous annonçant que d'ici environ 2 secondes et demi elle se sera rendormi...

Oui, c'est une marmotte.

C'est ainsi, qu'Edward décide de prendre congé de nous et j'ai soudain l'angoisse au bord des lèvres.

Je le regarde intensément et un instant je me persuade qu'il blague ou qu'il dit ça pour Angela mais non, son regard en dit long et c'est boudeuse que je l'accompagne jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

.

« Tu va vraiment partir ?

- Oui

- Mais pourquoi ? Et où ?...Non s'il te plaît.

- Écoute, je serais à la villa et demain, dès que Angela sera au calme et chez elle,

tu viendras me rejoindre.

- Mais qui me dit que tu sera encore là ?

- Regarde moi dans les yeux. »

.

J'hésite à faire ce qu'il me demande et alors qu'il est sur le palier et moi sur la première marche du grand escalier,

il passe son index sous mon menton et m'incite à lui obéir.

Ainsi, au même niveau, nos regards se croisent et ne se quittent plus.

Il ne dit mot et moi non plus mais en le fixant j'ai l'impression qu'il me passe tout ce qu'il ressent et j'en frissonne jusqu'à la pointe des pieds.

Un sourire se profile sur son visage et avant de pouvoir dire ouf, ses douces lèvres caressent à nouveau les miennes.

Son baiser est si doux, si mouillé, si bon !

Je soupire contre lui et passe doucement ma langue sur ses lèvres comme pour le goûter encore un peu.

Et puis, il se détache moi et dépose de petits mais trop adorables bisous sur ma tempe, ma joue, mon cou et dans un murmure il me semble entendre un je t'aime et puis, plus rien.

_._

.

**POV EDWARD**

.

.

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- T'as conclu ?

- Em' Laisse Eddy tranquille tu veux ?

- Merci Jay. J'ai besoin d'une douche, je peux emprunter ta salle de bain ?

- Em' tu me dois vingt billets ! »

.

J'hallucine, ces chacals ont parié sur ma détresse amoureuse.

Lorsque j'aurais repris mes esprits j'irais leurs botter les fesses mais pour le moment, je les laisse se moquer et file dans la salle de bain.

Rentrer à pieds jusqu'à la villa a été laborieux.

J'aurais préféré rester chez Bella mais avec sa copine dans la maison et mon petit programme pervers que je m'étais imaginé, ben ça l'aurait pas fait mais alors pas du tout.

Donc, Edward le sage rentre chez lui...

_La queue entre les jambes ?_

_- La ferme !_

Le chemin du retour me retourne l'estomac.

Je me rappelle cette pénible nuit, les flammes, la caisse, la nomade monstrueuse et puis enfin,

la villa.

Elle se dresse devant moi telle mon Mont Everest et c'est les poings serrés dans mes poches arrières que je remonte le petit chemin éclairé de loupiotes (Alice...)

Au bout du parcours, ma maison, mon autre chez moi et ma famille qui s'affaire à redonner vie à ce lieux du passé que nous avons tous tant aimé.

J'ai besoin d'une douche.

Théoriquement non, je n'en ai pas besoin mais psychologiquement, Oh oui, il m'en faut une et vite.

J'ai besoin de laver le sang séché et d'évacuer toutes mes tensions, bonnes ou mauvaises et puis comme ça, je peux encore fuir quelques instants les railleries de mes frères ou les questions des filles et puis il y a ...

Ma chambre.

Je ne sais pas si j'oserais y remettre les pieds.

« Tiens, une serviette et des vêtements propres et tu trouvera de quoi te laver dans la douche. N'hésite pas, c'est à Jasper, ne me demande pas pourquoi. »

Alice se tient dans l'encoignure de la porte, les cheveux relevés en un mini chignon improvisé.

On dirait que nous emménageons.

D'un mouvement de tête, je la remercie et commence à défaire les boutons de mon jeans.

.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire Alice ?

- Euh non, non.

- Et donc tu veux me mater sous la douche c'est ça ?

- Hein mais non pas du tout ! Où va-tu chercher ça ?

- Lice ?

- Quoi ?

- Je lis dans tes pensées alors casse toi espèce de petite perverse !

- Qui est perverse ?

- Personne Jay, vous pouvez sortir ?

- Alors Lice t'as découvert un truc ?

- Non mais j'y crois pas.

- Emmett t'es trop lourd !

- Oui, Emmett t'es lourd et vous deux vous êtes dingues, maintenant dégagez, je voudrais un peu d'intimité si ce n'est pas trop demander !

- Ah Edward enfin rentré ! O merde tu t'es encore battu ?

- Oh ben oui viens entre Rose, on t'attendait justement.

- Hein ?

- Vous venez avec moi sous la douche ?

- Lol Edward.

- Ah mais non, allé, tous à POIL ! »

.

Je vire mon jeans et entame de descendre mon boxer.

Ils ne s'y attendaient pas à celle-là et c'est en cachant les yeux d'Alice que Jay la fait dégager vite fait de la salle de bain.

Rosalie pousse un cri d'effroi à peine exagéré et Emmett suit le mouvement bien que dans sa tête, il trouve l'idée marrante...C'est le « à poil », il est resté bloqué.

Enfin bref, c'est limite de parier sur mon pauvre sort de malchanceux de la baise mais je jure que bientôt je leur ferais payer ça …

La douche de Jay et Alice est monumentalement perfectionnée.

En y entrant, l'eau se déclenche direct et à bonne température.

Ecran plat, I pod et jets massant.

Je ne me rappelle pas les avoir vu un jour installer cet engin de l'espace et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils y font dedans.

Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est me détendre et avoir deux minutes à moi loin de leurs pensées, loin de tous nos problèmes, loin de la peur que j'ai de ...Bella.

Oui, j'ai peur de Bella, je l'avoue.

C'est ridicule je sais mais ses réactions me terrifient.

Sera t-elle douce et souriante comme tout à l'heure ou bien tentera t -elle une nouvelle fois de me tirer dessus ? Ne rien pouvoir prévoir avec elle me rend nerveux.

Et puis il y a autre chose... J'ai peur de ne pas me contrôler et surtout d'être un crétin.

Après tout, je suis le dernier à ne pas avoir...Merde Edward tu as presque 100 ans, grandis un peu !

« Oui Edward grandis un peu tout ira bien, je viens d'avoir une-

- Mais vous allez me lâcher OUI ? »

Impossible d'être seul même dans sa tête ici !

Quand je pense que j'ai proposé à Bell's de venir demain, mais quel con je suis !

Je n'aurais pas une once d'intimité avec elle.

Il me faut un plan...

« Menthe givrée »

Etrange, jamais je n'aurais cru emprunter un gel douche à Jasper et encore moins un gel douche à la menthe givrée.

Et après c'est moi le précieux ? Laisse-moi rire !

En tout cas, c 'est frais et doux à la fois.

Je vais le lui voler pour demain, peut être que Bella me trouvera ainsi un peu plus humain.

Je souris en me frottant le torse et oublie tout.

La mousse, mes frères et sœurs et les derniers événements lugubres de ma sinistre non-vie.

Je me souviens juste de ma première année-Bella.

J'ai dû passer en revue tout ce qui pouvait être répertorier sur Google.

« Comment un mec de 17 ans agit-il devant les filles sans passer pour un freak »

...Je devrais écrire une thèse dessus.

Les cheveux, le look, le parfum, l'attitude, bref tout y est passé jusqu'aux converses.

Mais non, j'ai quand même réussi à me faire griller et Bella ne m'a sans doute jamais perçu comme un ado normal.

Mais où ai-je fail ?

Je devrais probablement lui poser la question demain mais auparavant, je lui réserve une soirée magique.

Une soirée que nous n'oublierons jamais.

J'ai hâte de pouvoir la serrer à nouveau dans mes bras.

J'ai hâte de sentir son odeur, de caresser sa peau et de découvrir les endroits qu'elle m'a presque dévoilé ce soir sous la flotte des arrosages automatiques.

Huuum ce décolté ma Bell's !

J'aurais voulu t'arracher ta boutonnière, bouton par bouton...

Ta jolie petite poitrine à nue devant moi, j'aurais léché chaque goutte d'eau qui se serait glissée entre tes seins...

Putain oui, moi à genoux, la tête tout contre toi, ma langue retraçant tes contours, tes pointes...

Humm tes pointes dures, rosées, douces, Oh God que j'ai envie d'elle !

La mousse étalée sur mes pec, mes doigts passent dans mes cheveux et je souffle, les yeux fermés, le front collé à la céramique de la cabine.

Une envie irrépressible me prends et mes doigts quittent ma tête pour descendre plus au sud.

Je grogne avant de saisir mon manche et le doux prénom de Bella résonne tandis que je l'astique un peu plus vite, de plus en plus vite, Fuck oui plus vite !

« O PUTAIN ! »

Soudain l'eau cesse de couler. Merde !

J'ouvre les yeux et reste con jusqu'à ce que deux secondes plus tard, un jet d'eau puissant et glacé jaillisse à m'en déstabiliser et puis à nouveau plus rien. Les nerfs me montent.

Je suis à poil, recouvert de mousse et la queue dans la main.

« Emmett je vais te tuer ! »

.

**.**

**POV BELLA**

.

.

7h00 sur le réveil. Il est 7h00 du matin et j'ai fait le rêve le plus dingue qui soit.

Il y avait Edward, Alice, Rosalie, un méchant vampire, de l'eau et aie j'ai mal aux côtes.

Oh _**(ndl : je m'excuse d'avance)**_ saperlipopette ce n'était pas un rêve !

Je me relève en sursaut, me débats avec les oreillers, les draps, mes cheveux et tente de sortir du lit sans me fracasser ce qui est un lourd échec.

Lourd car au sol, le bruit de mon atterrissage ressemble à la légèreté d'un éléphant.

7h00 bordel, vite vite vite !

.

« Angie wake up!

-Hein ?

-Angie, lève-toi, c'est l'heure !

-Mmh l'heure de quoi ?

-De rentrer chez toi. Allé, hop hop hop !

- Quelle heure il est ?

- 7h du mat.

- 7h du mat ? Mais t'es cinglée ma parole ! Prends un xanax et viens te coucher. »

.

Un xanax ?

Ah non non je fais plus dans les médoc moi !

Mais un café me détendra si j'arrive à me retenir de lui envoyer dessus.

Je me rue dans la cuisine et prépare en vitesse le petit déjeuner.

Pancakes, sirop d'érable, fruits, café et tartines grillées. Ah et jus d'orange tout frais.

Un max de sucres et de vitamines si bien que dans une heure si j'ingurgite tout ceci, je mourrais du diabète.

Punaise, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Je dérape complet ce matin et la perspective de revoir Edward et ma famille à la villa me rend limite hystérique.

.

« Tu comptes tenir un siège avec toute cette bouffe ?

-J'en ai fait un peu trop n'est-ce pas ?

-Un peu ? Doux euphémisme. Mais si une équipe de hockey passe par ici, on aura de quoi les nourrir !

-Tu devrais aller dormir, je vais jeter tout ça.

-Malheureuse, pour une fois que tu fais à bouffer !

-Hey ! Tu oublies hier dis-donc !

-Ah non ça hier, je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier !

-Oh désolé.

-Qu'as tu fait de … ?

-Poubelle.

-Et tes envies de … ?

-Finies !

-Ok et Edward ?

-Je l'aim-

- Tu quoi ? »

.

J'ai dit une connerie, merde ! Angela va me tuer et elle aurait bien raison.

Passer de l'envie de meurtre à l'amour en moins d'une nuit, il faut vraiment être bonne à enfermer ou s'appeler Bella et être irrévocablement amoureuse d'un vampire, mais ça, elle ne le saura jamais.

Je l'esquive alors en lui passant sous le nez une bonne pile de pancakes arrosés de sirop tout chaud et lorsque je la vois saliver, j'en profite pour remonter et me jeter sous une douche bouillante et bien longue.

J'étais bien trop naze hier soir pour en prendre une et là dès les premières minutes sous l'eau, je me sens mieux.

La chaleur, la buée et toute cette eau claire qui coule sur ma peau m'apaise et me détend.

Mes cheveux se plaquent contre mon dos et quasi jusqu'au fesses...Ce qu'ils sont longs !

Je les ai si souvent attachés que je ne me suis pas rendu compte de leur longueur.

Ils doivent m'arriver presque jusqu'au bas des fesses. Il serait temps de les couper ma vieille !

Ou alors, peut être qu'Edward les...Oulalala !

Terrain miné, je réfléchis déjà en fonction de lui.

Mauvais plan, je ne dois pas me laisser avoir cette fois avec son éclat, son don de me manipuler et son sourire parfaitement craquant.

Je dois me blinder, il est encore trop tôt.

C'est sur ces belles résolutions que je repense à lui, à nous et à cette nuit.

Je vacille entre excitation, regrets et peur du lendemain.

C'était des retrouvailles intenses et riches en émotions et j'ai hâte de le revoir et de savoir.

Oui, trop de questions restent encore en suspend et de nouvelles affluent dans ma tête.

J'espère avoir des réponses et retrouver un Cullen aussi doux et sincère qu'il l' a été avant de partir et d'en découvrir un qui soit fort et sexy un peu comme sur le chemin du retour.

Mon Dieu et s'il était parti comme un lâche encore ?

Et s'il m'avait à nouveau abandonné ?

« Bella ça va là dedans ?

Bella réponds !  
>Bella merde tu fais une crise ? »<p>

J'ai comme un blackout.

J'étais sous la douche, relax et souriante et puis tout à coup l'angoisse qui monte et ma respiration qui s'accélère et je me vois sombrer pour me retrouver assise dans le bac de la cabine et puis finalement,

je suis enveloppée dans une serviette sur le bord de mon lit avec Angela qui ne cesse de parler.

Mince, je me sens épuisée.

Je ne vais pas craquer maintenant ? Pas si près du but.

Angela s'inquiète pour moi et je la comprends.

Nous sommes toutes deux à bout de nerf et l'idée que j'aille retrouver Edward n'arrange pas.

C'est alors que mon smartphone se met à vibrer et si fort que nous en sursautons.

Je regarde l'écran et tombe sur un numéro inconnu.

J'hésite un peu, voire même beaucoup trop et finalement le jette le téléphone sur le lit. Sauf que...

**Bzz**

Le smartphone revibre à nouveau et je sais que ce n'est pas pour m'indiquer un nouveau message. Non, le numéro inconnu cherche à me joindre, encore.

Un regard à Angela, un autre à mon tel et ni une ni deux je me précipite pour répondre.

Angie tente de m'en empêcher mais en vain, je suis et de loin la plus rapide des deux.

.

« Oui ?

- Bonjour toi.

_Mon cœur manque un battement._

- Oh Edward...Bonbonbonjour.

_Quelle cruche ! Il rie au bout du fil._

- Bien dormi ?

- Euh oui oui et toi ?

_Je me tape le front du plat de la main et me reprends..._

Et toi tu as passé une bonne fin de nuit ?

- Tu m'a manqué et j'ai dû courser Emmett à poil mais sinon oui.

- Emmett était à poil ?

- Euh non, moi...

_Je ne sais pas s'il est gêné mais en tout cas, moi, je rougis et grave ! _

- Je te raconterais tout à l'heure quand tu viendras. Tu tu tu viens toujours ?

_Là c'est lui qui bégaye...Intéressant._

- Oui, je viens. Je sors même de la douche.

_Il grogne où je rêve ?_

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je serais là tout à l'heure.

Je te le jure, rien ni personne ne pourra me traîner loin de toi cette fois. Pas même les flammes. »

.

Je suis surprise et très émue de l'entendre me dire tous ces mots, toutes ces douces paroles dont je rêve depuis des années.

Et c'est après un merci étranglé qu'il raccroche.

Je pense que son appel n'est pas anodin et je ne m'étonnerais pas qu'Alice ait eu une vision.

Peut être qu'elle s'attend à mes doutes, mes angoisses et toutes mes peurs.

Et si Lice est derrière tout cela, il faudra que je la remercie tout à l'heure.

Mais en attendant, je dois me préparer et ne pas paniquer.

.

« Bon maintenant que tu va mieux et que tu es douchée, les fringues !

Tu va pas y aller en serviette non ?

- Oï

- Alors, tu as le choix : jeans ou...Jeans. »

Là, je panique !

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

**.**

**.**

_**On vit tous dans une maison en feu. **_

_**Pas de pompiers a appeler, pas de sorties. **_

_**Juste une fenêtre par laquelle regarder dehors pendant que le feu brûle. **_

**Tenesse Williams.**

.

.

Je scrute mon reflet dans le miroir de la chambre d'Alice.

Je n'ai toujours pas réintégré la mienne...

Une peur irrationnelle je sais mais pas aujourd'hui, non pas maintenant.

Ce moment, je l'ai attendu des jours durant et je mérite une trêve dans mes malheurs.

Je suis donc dans la chambre de ma petite sœur à boutonner mon col, comme si j'allais me marier...

Je souris, j'ai souvent imaginé un mariage avec Bella et j'en rêve je l'avoue mais ce soir, je ne brûle pas les étapes, ce soir, je vis et profite de chaque instant.

Ce soir, carpe diem et ...Je ressemble à rien avec ce costume !

Je soupire et détache le col que je viens d'ajuster.

« Tu te mets une trop grande pression mon ami ! »

Tiens, Rosalie... Superbe dans une robe d'été Chanel, scandaleuse et provocante.

Cette nuit, mes frères et sœurs, s'offrent une virée du feu de Dieu et laissent la villa pour Bell's et moi...Bell's et moi...Wow, si j'étais humain en cet instant, je manquerais sans doute d'air.

Là, je n'en ai pas besoin et pourtant j'en recherche...

Décidément, ce petit bout de femme aura bouleversé toute mon existence.

« Tu es sexy.

- Tu plaisantes, j'ai l'air d'un pingouin.

- C'est sexy les pingouins.

- Tss tss tss Rosie. »

Elle s'approche féline et arrivée à ma hauteur, plante son regard de braise dans le mien.

Puis, un par un, elle défait les boutons de ma chemise et je me retrouve très vite torse nu.

Emmett a bien de la chance...

.

« Rose, je-

- Il y a un t-shirt sur la chaise derrière toi.

La couleur est sobre, le col tunisien fera ressortir ta musculature que** tu as,** ne rie pas et la montre assortie te donnera juste ce qu'il faut de chic.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ?

- Parce que, tu le croiras ou non, j'aime les belles histoires d'amour et puis, tu ne pouvais décemment pas la recevoir dans cette tenue.

Oh et j'allais oublier, tu portera ceci autour du cou avant de le lui remettre.

- Mais qu'est ce que … ?

- N'oublie pas ! »

.

Et la voilà déjà partie.

Telle une ombre, aussi légère qu'un fantôme et toute aussi mystérieuse.

Non, je n'oublierais pas et c'est avec une émotion certaine que j'accroche autour de mon cou le cordon que Rosalie m'a laissé.

Une fois habillé, je jette un dernier regard en direction du miroir.

Je m'observe et souris et si j'avais pu, j'aurais sans doute rougis aussi elle avait raison et j'espère que Bella aimera cette nouvelle partie de moi.

Un Edward plus confiant, plus fort et surtout, plus romantique ...Mais tout ceci, est une surprise.

.

**POV BELLA**

**.**

Je m'avance tremblotante vers ce qui je l'espère sera la soirée de ma vie.

Revenir à la villa dans le doute, la peur et l'incertitude est mon lot depuis ces quatre dernières années.

Mais là, l'excitation est à rajouter à la grande liste des émotions qui s'embrouillent dans ma tête et me retournent l'estomac.

Respires Bella, pense à autre chose et respires.

Ce soir, la lune est pleine et sa couleur est captivante.

La nuit semble éclairée par ce gigantesque halo de lumière et la végétation autour de la villa s'est teintée d'une parure rassurante.

Douce bien que dans l'obscurité et d'une fraîcheur qui apaise tout mes sens en ébullition.

J'arrive tranquillement, regarde tantôt mes pas, tantôt ma destination et le chemin de loupiotes est si beau que je me sens déjà entourée de magie.

Lorsque je passe le portillon en bois, je découvre bien plus que je n'aurais pu imaginer.

Le lieu est comme féerique.

Des lumières colorées un peu partout au sol et entremêlées entre les branches d'arbres centenaires, au centre, un kiosque à musique éclairé de torches et de lampions et puis, au pied de la villa, il y a Edward.

Je frissonne, je respire fort et tente désespérément de déglutir mais rien, je suis total déshydratée et lui, et bien, lui, il est parfait.

Dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais pu imaginer pareil beauté.

Au plus j'avance vers lui, au plus je chancelle.

Mon cœur bat si fort dans mon cœur que je pose la main dessus comme pour l'empêcher de sortir de ma poitrine.

Il reste là, figé dans ses 17 ans, figé dans un sourire d'une douceur incroyable et il est sublime !

Ses vêtements appellent à la tentation et la lumière tout autour de lui me donne envie de croire en Dieu... Je suis choquée d'être dans un tel rêve éveillé.

Moi qui ai tant souffert de lui, moi qui ai subit tellement d'échecs et ce soir, je suis comme morte, sur un nuage à attendre que Saint Pierre-Edward m'ouvre les portes du Paradis et...

C'est ce qu'il fait.

Presque timidement, il s'approche de moi.

Son regard détaille tout de moi, des pieds à la tête et mes joues sont piquées au vif.

Puis, j'hallucine en le voyant gémir tout en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur.

Tout à coup, il devient carnassier, gourmand et dans un souffle j'entends un « j'aime » avant qu'il n'abatte ses mains sur le bas de mes reins et qu'il ne me plaque contre lui.

J'ai la sensation de flotter.

Mes jambes ? Je ne les sens plus et il fait chaud dans ses bras glacés.

Du nez, il me caresse, me respire et enfin ses douces lèvres accrochent les miennes.

Là, c'est moi qui gémis et lui ? Il sourit tout contre moi.

C'est son bonjour à lui et je voudrais qu'il m'accueille tous les jours de l'éternité de cette façon et je le lui dis.

.

« Tu veux bien Bella ?

- C'est vrai tu le feras ?

- Toute l'éternité tu dis ?

- Oui.

- Soit, je te dirais bonjour comme ça, tous les jours de notre éternité.

Je me détache légèrement et fixe son regard.

Silencieusement je prie pour qu'il tienne cette promesse là.

- Tu le promets ?

- Oui mon amour, c'est une promesse.

- Mais puis-je y croire ? »

.

Soudain mes doutes gâchent tout.

Putain de moi ! Quand je pense que j'y étais là !

J'étais enfin dans le cocon-Edward qui m'avait tant manqué et ses mots, ses caresses, la pression de ses doigts sur mes hanches et lorsqu'il m'a appelé son amour... ! Merde !

Pourquoi me torturer pour rien ?

Son attitude change du tout au tout à mes paroles et il s'éloigne de moi me laissant un manque irrationnel mais un manque que je hais.

Mine boudeuse, je vais pour râler quand brusquement, il me prend dans ses bras et d'un tour de passe-passe me renvoi sur son dos.

Je m'y agrippe, la tête m'en tourne et tout plein de souvenirs affluent dans ma tête.

Je crie son prénom de surprise mais ni une ni deux, je me retrouve assise sur une énorme branche d'un des arbres du jardin.

Un arbre gigantesque avec des branches grosses comme des troncs et des guirlandes lumineuses tout autour de moi, de lui, de nous. Edward est tout près de moi.

Assit à ma droite, il me demande pardon pour la surprise et me supplie de ne pas regarder en bas...Trop tard.

Je m'accroche direct à tout ce que je peux et siffle de toute cette hauteur.

.

« Tu veux m'apprendre à voler ?

- Non, ma puce, je veux te rappeler quelque chose.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Regarde devant toi, autour de nous, regarde moi. »

.

Edward Cullen m'hypnotise et j'obéis sans me poser de question.

Devant moi, une nuit étoilée, superbe et magique.

Autour de nous, lumières, bruits doux de la nuit et chants des grillons.

Et lorsque je le regarde lui, je me vois dans ses yeux et pleure sans le vouloir qu'il soit là, tout près de moi. Là, Edward est là !

Plus de doute, plus d'angoisse ce soir. Juste lui et moi.

Je le sens si réceptif à mes émotions que j'en hoquette de surprise.

On dirait que mes larmes sont les siennes et c'est dans une infinie tendresse, qu'il me prend dans ses bras.

.

« Ssh là, calme toi ma princesse. Je suis là.

- Princesse ?

- Oui, tu es ma princesse, retenue prisonnière pendant quatre ans, délaissée dans sa tour, déchue , brisée et là, charmant et preux chevalier que je suis,

j'ai enfin réussi à m'échapper du cachot de la méchante sorcière et je viens te délivrer.

- Charmant ?

- Ben quoi, ne suis-je pas le plus charmant des vampires que tu connaisse ?

- Voui.

- Voui ? Tu es trop mignonne ma puce.

- Tu viens me délivrer ?

- Et bien disons que je viens t'offrir danger, mort certaine et fuite mais ça sera avec moi.

C'est cela ta définition de la délivrance ?

- Non, ça, c'est la seule chose que je peux te proposer pour l'instant.

Mais un jour, si nous sortons vivant ou du moins debout de cette enfer, et bien je te promets l'éternité dans mes bras.

- Tu me transformeras ?

- …

- Edward ?

- Oui, je le ferais.

- Pourquoi hésiter ?

- Je..Oh Bella pardonne moi !

- Tu panique ? Tu ne veux pas ? Oh Edward de quoi veux-tu que je te pardonne là ?

- D'être égoïste.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je te veux bébé. Je te veux pour l'éternité.

Je veux te prendre la vie, je veux prendre ton âme, ton cœur qui bat et toutes les couleurs par lesquelles tes joues passent lorsque tu rougis.

Oh Bella je suis un monstre monstrueux !

- Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie d'être amoureuse de toi qu'en cet instant Edward Cullen.

- Soit tu n'as rien écouté, soit tu es choquée de m'avoir entendu dire « monstre monstrueux ».

- Edward, c'est la première fois que tu es toi.

Toi, Edward qui ne pense qu'à toi et des sentiments et de la rage. Enfin un mec e- »

.

J'étais à fond dans ma tirade, j'étais enfin devant l'homme que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir et monsieur ose me couper pour m'embrasser ?

Il ose entrer de force dans ma bouche, me faire fondre et titiller tous mes sens avec cette attitude totalement impulsive et sexy ?

Oui, il a osé le bougre et je l'aime plus que tout !

Ces baisers sont de plus en plus enflammés.

Je crame littéralement d'envie !

Il défait la bretelle de ma robe, passe sa main dans mon dos et commence à descendre la fermeture éclair de la dite robe d'été que je bénis ce soir et je voudrais être déjà toute nue là, tout de suite sur cet arbre.

Mais bien trop vite à mon goût, il se détache une nouvelle fois de moi comme s'il respirait mal et son regard devient si sombre, si dangereux que je recule à mon tour.

« Edward, calme toi.

Il me prend la main sans même me regarder et la serre juste ce qu'il faut.

- Merci. »

J'aime encore plus ce Edward là.

Complexe comme jamais, beau et sulfureux mais surtout, il est à moi...Enfin, je crois.

.  
>.<p>

**POV EDWARD**

.  
>.<p>

Voilà, on y est.

Elle, moi, notre arbre et la nuit toute entière rien qu'à nous.

Elle ne s'en rappelle sûrement pas mais c'est sur cet arbre déjà que nous avions fini la première fois lorsqu'elle était venue à la villa.

Et c'est sur cet arbre que nous discutons encore, que nous rions et que ses larmes coulent.

Je les recueille sur le bout des doigts et les porte à ma bouche.

Si j'étais humain en cet instant, je me délecterais des larmes de Bella.

Mais non je ne le suis pas et en l'embrassant un peu plus poussé, j'ai encore dérapé.

Depuis le début de la soirée je gère pourtant son odeur, ses regards, sa tenue plus que magnifique..

Dieu cette petite robe blanche longue jusqu'au pieds est si légère !

Elle ne dévoile pas ses superbes jambes mais laisse deviner toutes ses courbes, TOUTES !

J'en ai du mal à la regarder dans les yeux et me sens impressionné.

Oui, c'est cela Bella m'impressionne vachement. Etrange n'est-ce pas ?

La voyant soucieuse alors que je me perdais encore dans mes pensées hautement philosophiques (crétin!) je lui serre la main et elle fait tout pour me détendre.

Elle seule a la clef et le mode d'emploi d'Eward et c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Ma puce, ma vie, ma princesse.

Je lui souris et son cœur bat à nouveau.

Le mien voudrait bien s'accorder au rythme du sien mais il ne répond pas.

Pourtant, elle me rend si humain, si bon, si pervers aussi..

Je suis fou d'elle !

Je la détaille à nouveau et manque de baver de venin.

Elle se mord la lèvre et il me faut beaucoup de concentration pour ne pas arracher ses fringues avec les dents mais nous avons encore une dernière à faire avant de...

.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Il y a autre chose que tout ça ?

- Oui, juste une, on descend.

- Je monte sur tes épaules ?

- Non, pas cette fois.

_Elle me regarde interloquée et peut être aussi morte de trouille. _

_Je m'amuse de ses réactions et lui montre la corde._

Cette fois, on se la joue à la Robin des bois. Tu as vu le film ?

- Oh »

.

Ses joues s'empourprent et elle sourit à son tour.

Je la prends donc dans mes bras et nous laisse descendre tout doucement avec la corde.

Ce n'était pas bien haut et j'aurais voulu que la descente dure plus longtemps afin de la garder dans mes bras mais une fois à terre, Bella se détache et marche doucement en direction du kiosque.

Ma petite puce va exactement là où je voulais qu'elle aille et parfois je me demande si elle ne serait pas un peu télépathe...

« C'est incroyable Edward.

Je l'observe, elle avance jusqu'au centre du manège à musique.

De la pointe des pieds elle tourne sur elle-même et détaille toutes les décorations avec de grands yeux ébahis. Elle est divine.

Tout contre un pilier, les mains dans les poches je me perds dans ce rêve devenu réalité.

Elle est souriante, vivante et surtout là pour moi.

C'est parfait !

Bella si belle dans sa robe blanche !

La lumière se répand dans ses cheveux, le blanc de la robe scintille quand elle tourne sur elle-même les yeux fermés.

Elle se met pied nus et tourne encore et encore au centre du kiosque.

Je veux la rejoindre, j'en ai besoin mais je reste là et la regarde.

Je regarde cette fée qui se perd dans une musique imaginaire.

Mes muscles sont tendus, je suis immobile.

Mes yeux brûlent de la voir si belle.

Le crépuscule nous entoure.

Il n'y pas de doute, la nuit semble déjà bien avancée et les lumières artificielles mêlées aux douces flammes des torches de jardin donnent à Bella un tout autre teint.

Elle est si belle ma princesse, de nuit comme de jour.

Unique, fragile, chiante souvent mais si énigmatique, si ensorcelante.

Je l'aime et je la veux.

Courage Edward !

Sans m'en apercevoir ma main bouge, se lève vers elle et mon corps suit le mouvement ….

Je suis à présent face à elle.

Son souffle est court, ses cheveux emmêlés et les joues brûlantes, elle se rend compte.

Ma douce se sent ridicule et s'excuse presque mais je pose le plat de ma main devant sa petite bouche et l'incite à danser avec moi.

La première fois que nous avons dansé, j'ai manqué de lui tordre le bras tant elle ne voulait pas et ce soir, je prie pour qu'elle soit plus docile.

Les Dieux me laissent alors un sursis car ma Bella me prête sa main et se laisse conduire.

Je fredonne quelques notes et lorsqu'elle reconnaît Lullaby, un flot de larmes incontrôlable inonde mon t-shirt.

Elle a plongé la tête contre mon torse tentant de s'y blottir et je ressens toute l'émotion que lui procure ce son trop longtemps oublié.

Moi même, j'en ai la gorge serrée.

Nous sommes telles des âmes en peine qui tentent de se réparer l'une l'autre et c'est dur putain, dur d'avancer à deux après tous ces drames.

Ce n'est pas la vie que je voulais lui offrir.

C'était pas ça le plan !

Il n'y a pas d'angoisses ni de cauchemars dans tout ce que j'avais imaginé lorsque je lui ai parlé la première fois.

Deux êtres qui s'aiment comme nous doivent-ils subir tant d'épreuves ?

Est-ce le lot de tous les amours parfaits ?

Non, je suis sur que mes frères et sœurs ne sont pas de cet avis et ils ont raison.

Moi seul ne mérite pas cet amour là.

Moi seul ne mérite pas cette femme là.

C'est mon égoïsme qui nous punit tous !

« Edward ? Pourquoi ne chantes-tu plus ?

- Je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Nos regards se croisent et elle se tend.

Soudain, un air fâché et triste se lit sur son visage, elle comprend.

.

«Je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois Cullen.

Elle se tait et bloque sa respiration.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne diras qu'une seule fois ?

Son petit minois me fait craquer, on dirait une enfant qui réclame un caprice.

- Fais moi tourner."

.

En quelques mots, en une seule fois, Bella, mon humaine, mon âme, a trouvé le remède à mes peurs.

Son attitude minaude, sa petite voix et son regard farouchement déterminé me donnent envie d'elle plus que jamais et j'oublie toutes mes précautions.

Elle me fait là ce soir le plus beau cadeau qui soit.

Alors oui, je la fait tourner, encore et encore et l'entraîne dans un corps à corps sur la piste de danse qui jamais au grand jamais ne quittera mon esprit.

On rigole beaucoup, on danse sans se lâcher une seule seconde et on parle ou on chante mais en tout cas, on s'amuse comme si nous devions mourir demain.

Puis, au bout de grands éclats et d'énormes fou-rires qui d'après ses dires lui donnent des crampes d'estomac, le rythme se casse, l'ambiance dérape et nos corps se rapprochent.

Tout à coup, je deviens sérieux et elle aussi.

Tout à coup, une de ses mains s'accrochent à ma nuque et m'attire à elle.

Je suis le mouvement une fois de plus et mes lèvres s 'écrasent sur les siennes.

Mes doigts au bas de son dos tâtonnent, cherchent sa peau et la ramènent plus près de moi.

Je sens la chaleur de sa bouche, je sens la chaleur de sa peau, la chaleur de son bas-ventre qui se frotte à moi sensuellement et moi, homme de pierre que je suis, je me tends fort putain, oh oui si fort que je crois lui faire mal.

Mais Bella ne montre aucune douleur, Bella n'arrête pas et je sens qu'elle y met toutes ses forces, je sens qu'elle me veut plus encore, qu'elle voudrait faire tomber mes barrières et quand ses ongles griffent ma nuque,

que son bassin ondule plus langoureusement contre ma tension, c'est une toute autre danse qui commence.

La chaleur monte d'un cran de plus dans son corps et me réchauffe peu à peu.

Je suis enivré par son odeur, son goût, la douceur de sa peau, le sang qui coule dans ses veines et qui pulse pour moi.

Oui bébé chante pour moi !

Je ne sais plus où je suis, ni ce que je fais car Bella est le seul être sur terre qui me retourne à ce point la tête et le corps.

Elle maîtrise mes pas, mes coups de langue et mes doigts qui désespèrent de la déshabiller.

Je voudrais souffler, respirer un grand coup afin de réaliser, afin de profiter de chaque seconde mais elle ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion.

D'un habile mouvement de tête, elle nous incline sur le côté et pose ses mains sur la base de mes cheveux.

Elle est sur la pointe des pieds, ma vie, depuis peut être un bon moment, je ne sais plus trop à dire vrai, mais elle résiste et me résiste et je la relâche, non sans grogner mon désaccord.

Bella retrouve sa taille normale en reposant ses pieds au sol et toute mignonne qu'elle est, relève ses yeux de biche vers moi et me dit toute essoufflée qu'elle m'aime et ce, pour de vrai.

Je voudrais hurler ma joie et de surprise, je tombe à ses pieds.

Je l'implore, la vénère mais ne lui répond pas...Merde je n'y arrive pas !

Et me voilà, moi à genoux et elle devant moi, bouillante, le rouge aux joues et le venin au bord des lèvres.

D'un revers de la main elle s'essuie un peu et O God ce geste me fait grandir encore un peu dans mon jeans.

Puis, elle me regarde sévèrement, me contemple, m'examine et me pose l'ultime question.

.

« Tu m'aime ?

- Tu es toute ma vie Bella !

- Edward, tu m'aimes?

- Bella que veux-tu ?

- Savoir.

- Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi. »

.

Elle devrait s'enfuir, elle devrait me fuir et elle aurait raison, je suis un con, incapable de dire ces quelques mots alors que je transpire l'amour pour elle.

Mais non, elle ne part pas, ne pleure pas, ne crie pas.

Non, elle attrape des deux mains les longs pans de sa robe et les remonte tout doucement.

Je découvre alors ses chevilles, ses mollets si fins, ses genoux que je voudrais lécher et lorsqu'elle remonte plus haut sur les cuisses je me sens pulser dans mon fute.

Cette sensation m'électrise et me perturbe et me rend dingue surtout !

Dingue de ses courbes, dingues de ses jambes, dingue d'elle tout simplement.

Elle a carrément le feu aux joues et je me mords les lèvres d'impatience.

Oui, bébé va z y remonte plus haut.

.

« Edward ?

- Oui Bella ?

- A défaut de me le dire, montre le moi. »

.

Tout Puissant !

Elle n'a pas fini de se déshabiller pour moi que je l'entraîne à genoux face à moi.

Elle ferme les yeux, m'attends et tremble comme un animal sauvage fragile et apeuré.

Putain ce qu'elle doit avoir comme sales idées dans sa tête mon aimée !

Et quel lâche je suis de l'entraîner dans ces stupidités.

Comme si je ne pouvais pas l'aimer.

Elle, si parfaite, si humaine et tellement faite pour moi.

Je m'approche alors et embrasse la base de son cou, le creux de son épaule, la ligne de son bras et suçote chaque doigt de sa main, un par un avant de baiser la paume de sa main et de la sentir.

Ensuite, je fais claquer le cordon à mon cou et attire son attention sur l'anneau, le fameux objet de Rose.

Elle rougit encore plus je crois, comment est-ce possible d'ailleurs ?

Et lorsque je passe l'anneau à son doigt, elle ne me refuse même pas.

L'anneau se met en place comme s'il avait été crée pour elle et le cordon est resté attaché.

Il flotte dans l'air alors qu'elle abat ses deux mains sur mes joues, prenant ainsi mon visage en coupe.

« Montre moi plus Edward. »

Et j'obéis. Je me soude à ses lèvres et attrape ses hanches.

Elle bascule, moi avec et me voilà sur elle contre les lattes du plancher en bois du vieux kiosque à musique.

Son cœur fait un bruit d'enfer et son rythme effréné rythme mes gestes, mes coups de langue dans sa bouche et me presse.

Je suis pressé de l'avoir toute entière.

Je suis pressé de la prendre, de la faire mienne et d'investir chaque partie de son corps.

Je la voudrais nue là et sa robe ne m'aide pas.

Mes vêtements non plus et me relever ne peut être une option.

Non, je ne la quitterais plus.

Alors, sans vraiment trop y réfléchir, je déchire mon t-shirt d'une main sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres.

Nos langues se caressent et se battent en duel alors que je tente de faire de même avec mon jeans, ma ceinture et mes pompes.

D'un bras je prends appuie et me délecte de sa salive que j'aspire doucement, tout en me retrouvant un peu plus à poil a chaque fois que je frôle son piercing.

J'ai hâte de faire un truc spécial avec et cette pensée me donne une putain de pulsion jusque dans la queue.

Wow j'ai l'impression d'être fouetté et c'est ça qui est bon !

Une fois en boxer, c'est à son tour et je n'ose même pas imaginer sa tête demain matin lorsqu'elle se rendra compte de mon geste...

« Edwwwwww- »

D'un grand coup, je déchire sa robe.

La fends en deux morceaux et découvre du coin de l'oeil, ma Bella, à demie nue.

Je stoppe alors notre combat de langue et laisse couler encore un peu de sa salive dans ma bouche. Je me relève juste un peu et la vois.

La tête sur le côté, j'observe la ligne entre ses seins qui descend jusqu'à un tout petit nombril. J'observe sa poitrine se soulever et ses tétons pointent dans ma direction, ce qui est plus qu'un appel au viol !

Je jette un regard envieux à sa petite culotte quasi transparente mais surtout très humide.

Putain je sens sa sensualité, je sens son excitation, je sens tout ce sang et toute cette odeur d'elle que j'aime tant et instinctivement, je salive de venin, je claque des dents sèchement et pars la tête en arrière.

Les yeux noirs, j'en suis sur, je reviens vers elle et la sent.

Le creux du coude, le bas du ventre et l'entre de ses seins.

Putain de putain de putain je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme là.

_Putain Edward c'est ta proie !_

La ferme !

_Edward elle est prête, tu es prêt. Edward-_

Tais-toi monstre !

_Edward bouffe la !_

« JE T'AIME ! »

Je hurle à la mort mon amour pour Bella.

Je hurle à m'en arracher les tripes et c'est plus qu'un instinct de survie.

C'est la vérité et c'est cet amour là qui va nous sauver.

La culotte est un piteux souvenir, là ça y est j'enchaîne et mon boxer n'existe plus non plus pour son plus grand bonheur vu comment elle gémit en le voyant.  
>Voilà, je suis nu et elle aussi.<p>

Voilà, je suis tout contre elle et ma queue touche enfin sa peau.

Son bas ventre, son entre- cuisse lorsqu'elle me laisse un peu plus de terrain et bientôt je serais...

.

« Je ne..

- Embrasse moi.

- Je ne..

- Touche moi

- Je ne...

- Baise moi Edward »

.

Doux jésus ça claque carrément dans ma bite.

J'ai envie qu'elle me fasse mal tellement cette douleur là est bonne et c'est un véritable supplice de ne pas accéder à ses désirs tout de suite.

Mais d'abord, je goutte ses seins.

Dieu du Ciel, je les ai tant maté, tant imaginé dans ma bouche ou entre mes doigts que j'en ai jouis dans mon fute et là putain je les touche pour de bon.

Je les attrape avec mes dents et le plus doucement possible je tire dessus.

Bella gémit et ondule contre mon érection.

Elle respire de plus en plus fort et guide une de mes mains sur l'autre téton.

Je suis comme un fou et embrasse l'un, tire sur l'autre, le prend en bouche le lèche et y dépose mon venin glacé et destructeur sur la pointe.

Elle se cambre et transpire de désir je le sens, je sens tout !

Je vais et viens goulûment entre les deux et lape chaque goutte de sueur qui perle sur sa peau sucrée.

Ses mains fourragent mes cheveux en bataille et je ronronne tout en lui faisant du bien.

C'est le pied et cela ne fait que commencer !

J'ai envie d'elle, je la veux now, je n'attendrais plus !

« Je te veux Bella ! Je te veux là ! »

Ses réponses elle les gémit et je me noie dans ce regard lubrique qu'elle n'offre qu'à moi.

Oui, elle est à moi.

.

« Tu aimes ?

- OUI

- Tu me veux ?

- OUI

- Tu es à MOI ?

- Je suis à TOI !

- Aide moi. »

.

Ma voix se fait brisée, je suis entre l'excitation et la peur de tout foutre en l'air et l'équilibre entre les deux ne tient qu'à un fil.

Pitié Bella comprends moi.

Mon regard est une supplique et elle ma déesse.

Elle me caresse et ses doigts sur moi sont si légers et si chaud que je frissonne à mon tour.

Je n'ai plus rien d'humain en cet instant mais je ne suis pas un monstre non plus.

Non, je ne suis qu'un pantin aux ordres de ma queue qui veut désespérément pénétrer l'amour de ma vie et cette sensation de s'abandonner à l'autre, si dangereuse pour nous, va causer ma perte.

Bella, son parfum si sensuel, son corps si beau et si doux, vont causer ma perte.

Ses doigts papillonnent toujours sur mes abdos, je me retrouve à genoux une nouvelle fois alors que mon amour est sublime dos au sol, les cheveux entremêles, l'envie d'être prise plaquée sur son visage.

Oui bébé touche moi...

Elle descend et je regarde ses mains.

Puis elle, et encore ses mains et puis elle et putain elle se rapproche, elle s'en approche putain elle me frôle,

putain elle joue avec mes nerfs putain oui va z y prends mon membre prends le oui serre fort Bell's prends le entre tes mains !

OH MON DIEU !

Bella me décalotte le gland, elle fait de doux va et viens avec sa main et me branle tout doucement et elle gémit fort en plus ma vie !

Je rêve, je rêve éveillé et putain oui c'que c'est bon ! !

J'ouvre la bouche en grand et serre des poings dans le vide.

Je m'arque pour plus de contact et ma queue bat, elle pulse dans sa main, elle me touche si bien !

Ses mouvements s'accélèrent, elle attise le feu de glace en moi et je me tends encore plus !

Comme si ma queue pouvait encore grandir !

Je la sens grosse, je la sens gonflée à bloc de désir pour elle et le monstre en moi revient de plus belle !

« EDWAAAARD ! »

Elle est surprise, je la comprend...sans même prévenir, sans même y penser concrètement, je nous ai retourné à ma vitesse et voici Bella à califourchon sur moi et j'ai pris sa place.

Là, elle me surplombe et je n'ai qu'une envie, l'empaler sur ma bite.

Fais quelque chose Bell's. Un mot, un signe, n'importe quoi et je te fais coulisser sur ma queue.

Son pubis repose sur mon bassin et ma bite est toute proche de son entrée. Je suis fou !

Je mate ses seins se soulever et je prie pour qu'elle se positionne vite.

Bébé pitié ne me fais pas languir !

Elle se mords la lèvre et bouge tout contre moi.

Elle simule légèrement et ses cheveux retombent sur ses seins avec le mouvement.

Je voudrais les voir mieux, je voudrais les tenir et je voudrais putain qu'elle se cambre sur ma bite nom de Dieu !

Soudain, alors que je suis au supplice, Bella se redresse un peu et cesse de jouer.

Elle me regarde intensément et prends appui sur moi avant de comprimer ma bite dans sa petite main.

Je gémis fort mais ne bouge plus et les mains écartées en l'air comme pour me rendre, je la laisse faire.

Oh oui, je la laisse me monter, me chevaucher et OUI ELLE LE FAIT !

Je, je, je suis un peu en elle, ça coule déjà.

Je la sens si serrée, c'est impossible d'être aussi serrée.

Je la veux entièrement à moi.

Mon gland se fraye un chemin, je pousse un peu et sa chatte s'écarte un peu.

C'est d'une telle chaleur, c'est d'une telle douceur et si humide. Wow, elle est trempée et me comprime.

Je la sens me comprimer c'est dingue, jamais je n'aurais cru que le sex, que son sexe...

O PUTAIN ça va plus vite !

Je ne la touche toujours pas mais ma bite va et vient en elle.

Mes jambes bougent, ma bite pulse et je donne des coups de reins de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus fort.

Là, je me lâche !

Là, je la baise !

Là je la pilonne jusqu'à la garde et putain quand mon gland tape tout au fond de sa toute petite chatte je me fous de tout et je prends un pied monstre !

Bella hurle son plaisir et mon nom et celui de Dieu et s'accroche à mon torse et bave, roule des yeux et surtout putain elle mouille.

Oh ce qu'elle mouille sur ma queue bordel !

Elle l'inonde et le bruit de nos ébats est si sensuel, si fort, que s'en est démoniaque.

Je suis aux portes du Paradis et mes ongles creusent le bois autour de nous pour m'empêcher de la briser elle.

Toute ma force, putain je voudrais y mettre toute ma force et ce besoin là me comprime littéralement de l'intérieur.

Je salive et crache presque sur le côté tout ce venin qui me crame et Bella me supplie d'aller plus vite, plus fort et plus profondément.

Elle ne se contrôle plus, je ne me contrôle presque plus et les lattes du plancher craquent sous mes doigts de marbre.

Je gémis et sens le feu m'envahir.

Putain j'ai chaud d'un coup, incroyable !

Putain je suis dans les flammes de l'extase et les flashs de nous me reviennent en tête comme un boomerang.

.

« O JESUS MARIE JOSEPH EDWARRRRRRD OUI !

-Bella je t'aime.

- Encore.

- Je t''aime.

- Encore.

Elle me demande les mêmes mots, le même amour et ses demandes sont comme des poussées vers l'orgasme.

- Je t'aime.

Je me laisse entraîner là dedans putain c'est bon oui demande le moi encore !

- Encore Edward.

- JE t'aime !"

.

Ma bite la pilonne, mes poings s'abattent sur le sol quand il en reste et elle sue, gesticule, tressaute et jouit.

Elle astique mon membre en dansant dessus et en prenant appui comme une dingue sur mon torse, elle va et vient, mène la cadence, accélère à sa guise et sa voix devient de plus en plus rauque et ses demandes sont des plaintes et ses yeux se révulsent et putain ça va venir.

Putain je vais-

.

" ENCORE !

- JE T'AIME

- ENCORE

- JE T AIME  
>- ENCOR<p>

- JE T'AIM

- ENC

- JE T'AIME JE T'AIME OH PUTAIN JE T'AIME OUI JE T'AIME OUI JE VIENS OUI BELLA ! »

.

Je jouis bébé, oui je jouis et oh ça c'est bon !

Oh ça c'est putain de trop bon !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bonne sa chatte !

Qu'est-ce que c'est bon de se répandre en elle. Putain !

Je l'ai senti monter !

Toute ma longueur s'est tendue alors qu'elle était déjà au max et je me suis répandu en elle, retapissant toute sa bonne petite chatte et putain c'que c'est ouf comme sensation !

Je suis sous le choc et pendant un long moment je profite de jouir encore en elle.

La délivrance est délicieuse et ce jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

J'ai du mal à partir ou à ne serait-ce que bouger et surtout, surtout je ne veux pas quitter mon chez moi.

Oui, entrer en Bella c'est comme être à la maison.

Son corps s'emboîte si bien au mien !

Tout en elle me répond et m'appelle !

C'est un ange venu du ciel pour moi et ce petit ange qui n'aura plus de voix pendant au moins deux jours, vient de s'abattre sur moi.

Comme épuisée, tout son corps s'est laissé aller contre le mien et la voilà allongée sur moi.

Ma queue perd de sa puissance et reprend sa taille normale.

Je me retire alors à contre cœur de Bella mais la prend dans mes bras et embrasse avec la plus grande des douceurs le haut de sa tête.

Elle respire de mieux en mieux et sa température se rapproche de la normale assez rapidement.

Je suis au anges, je suis éblouis, je suis vivant, vraiment vivant en cet instant !

« Je t'aime Edward.

- Je t'aime. »

Son petit nez chatouille le mien et nos baisers sont tous mignons, tous doux et j'adore ça !

Puis, elle se remet en position tout contre mon torse et nous restons là un long moment.

Lorsque je la sens s'endormir, je lui chuchote des mots doux et fais très attention en l'allongeant sur le sol.

Je me redresse et la prend dans mes bras très vite.

Déjà, elle me manquait ma Bella...

Je la porte silencieusement dans la maison et nous montons à l'étage.

Puis, sans hésiter nous passons le pas de ma porte et je découvre avec surprise un lit dans mon ancienne chambre.

Je souris en voyant ces draps lin et ce baldaquin tout aussi léger que dans mes lettres et j'y dépose mon adorée avec la plus grande des délicatesses.

Je l'aime ma petite princesse toute endormie et je la recouvre du bel édredon blanc qui se trouvait replié au bord du lit.

On dirait réellement un petit ange dans ce grand lit blanc et si seulement j'étais humain moi aussi, je dormirais à ses côtés, le sourire aux lèvres et heureux comme je le suis.

Mais non, je ne suis pas humain et je ne dors pas mais je m'allonge tout contre elle et profite de son parfum, de sa présence et de ses rêves qui ont l'air beaux cette nuit.

Je regarde dormir ma moitié et l'embrasse tendrement, la caresse souvent et lui répète inlassablement que je l'aime.

Le reste de la nuit passe comme un conte de fée et avant le petit matin, je me retrouve la gorge en feu et les fourmis dans les mains.

Il est donc l'heure d'aller manger.

J'ai du mal à laisser Bella mais j'ai tiré sur la corde un peu trop longtemps et me voilà affamé.

Je me lève alors du lit et la borde avant de revisiter mon dressing.

Etre dans ma chambre était insurmontable mais Bella est là alors je peux le faire. Je le dois.

Et puis le lit est tel que dans mes rêves et à mon retour j'espère que nous aurons encore un peu de temps pour nous aimer comme dans le kiosque...Oups, le kiosque.

Un sweat gris, un fute assorti et des converse plus tard, je quitte le dressing pour tomber nez à nez avec ma vie.

.

« Tu t'enfuis ou tu t'es inscrit à une running - session ?

- Oh mon cœur tu es réveillée. Il est encore tôt.

- Où comptes-tu aller Cullen ? »

.

Ah, elle est de mauvais poil ce matin pourtant cette aurore n'est-elle pas la plus belle et la plus douce qui soit ?

.

« Cullen ? »

Ok, je descends de mon petit nuage. Mais c'est bien parce que je l'aime !

« Je vais manger du chevreuil bébé à défaut de te bouffer toi et après, je te ferais un bon petit dej. Satisfaite Swany ?

- Swany?Beurk !

- Appelle moi encore Cullen, tu verras. »

.

Elle me tire la langue et replonge sous la couette.

Je suis son esclave tellement je l'aime et Dieu soit loué, elle n'en saura jamais rien.

Je monte sur le lit et tire l'édredon.

Elle joue et tente de me résister mais je gagne toujours et l'embrasse avec passion avant de tomber littéralement sur le matelas et de la serrer contre moi.

Je la caresse, profite de son corps tout chaud et nu contre moi et câline sa petite langue avec la mienne.

.

« Huum Edward huum manger.

- J'espère que tu a une réelle idée derrière cette phrase absurde parce que je déteste quitter ta bouche bébé.

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Touché. Oui j'ai faim et je me dépêche et toi, tu restes exactement comme ça et tu m'attends hein ? Je te veux nue et excitée à mon retour.

- Et mon ptit dej à moi ?

- Euh ben euh...Je me tartinerais le torse de truc là butter

- Peanuts Butter.

- Oui voilà, Peanuts Butter. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime Edward, fais vite !

- Promis ! »

.

Maudite soit cette faim qui me brûle le gosier !

J'étais si bien près d'elle et nos baisers et nos ébats et ses seins et sa...

Damn, je suis déjà en manque !

Vivement que je revienne.

Vivement qu'elle me dise encore ses je t'aime et vivement que je la retrouve nue, quasi ensevelie sous les coussins et draps du lit.

Aujourd'hui, je suis un homme amoureux et heureux et c'est en filant par la baie vitrée de ma chambre que je réalise tout ceci.

Je suis le plus heureux du monde et rien ni personne ne gâchera ce bonheur là !

.

.

.

**Chapitre 7 **

**.**

**.**

**Emmett Versus wild.**

**.**

**.**

**POV EMMETT**

**.**

« Je m'appelle Grizzly Bear Emmett Mc Carthy Cullen et je suis un vampire.

J'ai gravi le mont Everest à mains nues, j'ai traversé les mers gelées de l'Arctique les yeux fermés et aujourd'hui, je vais tenter de me diriger dans le désert de Moab dans l'Utah.

Ces paysages majestueux cachent le désert le plus redoutable de toute l'Amérique du Nord.

C'est une véritable fournaise peuplée d'animaux très dangereux.

Tous les ans, des centaines de missions recherchent ou portent secours à des touristes qui s'y perdent.

Je vais vous apprendre à survivre dans ces contrées arides et lointaines.

Non, en fait, je vais LUI apprendre à survivre !

Je suis Grizzly Bear Emmett Mc Carthy Cullen et voici Bella Swan encore endormie à mes pieds et vous êtes dans EMMETT VS WILD !

Welcome in Hell !"

**Ah Bravo !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Et voilà, vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre. **

**Comment Bella va t-elle réagir en pyjama et chaussons lapins dans un milieu si hostile et accompagnée d'Em'? **

**Quelle tête va faire Edward, lorsqu'il rentrera de la chasse recouvert de beurre de cacahuète ? Et est-ce qu'Alice pardonnera à Jay de l'avoir abandonné en pleine partie de strip poker tout ça pour faire le cameraman d'Emmett ? **

**Tout ceci, vous le découvrirez dans le chapitre 7 de Deal withGOD...**

**La partie ne fait que commencer !**

**Xoxo**

**Lili**


End file.
